3P
by MsConCon
Summary: It started after a long night at the office...Some happy, smutty, spoiling from her boyfriend, along with their friend. What Rhea didn't expect was for everything to turn upside down and go all topsy- turvy on her. Dean Ambrose/OC/Seth Rollins
1. Welcome Home

**Just a little sumptin-sumptin. Loosely based off of 3 by Britney Spears. I just had to be put pen to paper...or more accurately fingers to keyboard. So..more dirt to add to the mix!**

 **This is rated M for a reason kiddies so if sex, name calling and a little bit of domination aren't your kind of thing...please turn away now. Otherwise..welcome! You get to read the sexy sex. I wish I owned but alas, I don't. Read away folks!**

* * *

 ** _"You sure about this, man?"_**

 ** _Dean looked up from fiddling with his keys to glance at his best friend in surprise._**

 ** _"You backing out," he asked with an eyebrow raise._**

 ** _"Hell no," The other guy shot back quickly. "I'm just making sure you aren't gonna leave me hanging, bro."_**

 ** _"Nah man...She'll want this. I'm sure of it."_**

Rhea Nelson rubbed at her eyes in exhaustion as she glanced up at the clock above her work station.

It was 6:50, going on 7 and she should have been out of this office hours ago.

 _'The life of a practicing dentist'_ she mused, slapping her folder shut. Pushing back from her little desk, she pulled out her phone, checking to see if she had received any calls or messages. One text from her boyfriend glared back at her, letting her know he had made it home safety and to hurry back so he could fuck the ever loving shit out of her.

Rolling her eyes with a grin, Rhea stood, stretching a bit and moved about closing up shop. She checked on her tools, making sure they were in the right place and straightened up her desk a little bit before shutting off her idle computer and gathering her things. She squinted into the dark after shutting off her office light trying to figure out whether she was forgetting anything or not and it was only a second later she was shrugging and trudging out of the building, climbing into her car.

She was tired, hungry and ready to cuddle up with her man for the night.

 ** _Dean:_** _Already have dinner covered...Hurry up and get your ass home!_

Rhea let out a slight yawn before starting her car, letting the cool air wash over her run down body. This week had been a hard one...

Time for some relaxation.

* * *

As soon as Rhea stepped foot into her and Dean's home the lovely aroma of pasta sauces and garlic reached her nose making her mouth water and her stomach rumble.

 _'Oh!'_ She thought as her eyes lit up. _'He cooked!'_

Kicking off her shoes she made her way into the room and immediately tossed her bag over the back of the couch earning a startled grunt followed by heavy snores. The brunette's eyes widened and she slowly crept around the couch her eyes falling on a half naked Seth Rollins as he lie on her couch, arm propped up behind his head, elbow out. The other was draped over his stomach where her now discarded work briefcase lay.

Well shit...Oops! And...he had slept through that?! Hold up. What was he doing here anyway?!

"Dean," the young woman called out, snatching at her bag as she scurried over to the kitchen quickly, keeping a watchful eye between the room and Seth.

The man in question, turned from the stove, setting down the spoon before pulling open the fridge to grab at a glass of wine but stopped. "Beer or wine? The lady said wine goes good with pasta."

Rhea raised an eyebrow in question.

"You know, the cooking lady, on that one channel...we watched it before remember?"

The brunette grinned, shaking her head. "Can't recall...but beer is fine...or wine actually, I'd rather have wine," She finished off the pout her boyfriend was giving her.

"Excellent choice," Dean said with a quick nod.

Taking a sip out of her glass, Rhea turned on her stool to look back out towards their living room. "So Seth," She questioned with a head tilt.

"Yeah. I just figured since we're in town it made the most sense, you know?"

Rhea slowly nodded. She could understand that. Just a moment later and she was frowning again.

"Wait. Where's Roman?"

Dean smirked as he turned to face his girlfriend, taking a swig out of his beer. "His girl has been traveling with him, so..."

"Ah," Rhea nodded again.

"And speaking of girlfriends..my girl has got a nice, warm bath waiting for her upstairs right now," Dean boasted, moving around to grab at her glass, setting it on the counter. "You can finish a colder glass with dinner here in a few," He said, helping her down by a hand, turning her by her shoulders to start walking towards the back of the house.

"Um..."

The moment Dean opened the bathroom door Rhea wanted to cry out in happiness.

A candlelit room greeted her, the floor littered with a couple of rose petals and the room smelled of vanilla and spice.

Humming Rhea turned to throw her arms over Dean's shoulders, smiling at him happily.

"Thank you," She uttered softly and followed it with a slow kiss, groaning after pulling back to eye the full tub. "What did I do to deserve the special treatment today," She questioned and Dean simply chuckled, smaking her backside, giving it a squeeze afterwards.

"What don't you do? Now hop that ass into the tub and hurry downstairs cause dinner's almost done and Seth and I are hungry...we waited on you," He finished with a growl.

The look in the copper blonde's eyes left Rhea confused but there was no time to question him because in the next second he was out of the bathroom and whistling his way down the stairs.

' _Ok. Weird.'_

But honestly...when was her boyfriend not weird?

* * *

Seth groaned after taking his second bite of pasta in front of him making Rhea bite a lip as she studied the food left on her plate.

Since she had gotten down here it had been one mishap after the other with the guest of the house.

She went to the kitchen, it was a game of dancing around the other in the small enclosed space. She reached for the salt shaker and Seth's hand was there too causing their hands and arms to brush, leaving her feeling slightly tingly, and a little heady. She figured she could just chalk it up to her wine. She wasn't much of a drinker and one large glass was enough to leave her feeling giggly and rosy cheeked.

In another instance of cat and mouse later, as she searched through the freezer for a couple of pieces of ice, Seth stood back and watched as the petite woman lifted on tiptoes to look, smirking when he saw her lean forward showing off a generous amount of her backside, giving him a nice view. He was on her in an instant. Of course she didn't think anything of it as he pushed up against her letting her feel his hard body.

"Sorry," He murmured against her hair before he bent slightly to reach down around her thighs, his breath warming her already flushed skin as he lingered a bit longer than needed. She didn't know if it was on purpose but after a long moment of searching, she threw in the towel.

"Must not have any," She whispered, turning to see Seth eying her, eyebrow raised, beer in hand. And he was still, extremely, too close.

Rhea blushed. "Oh um...nothing." She went to lift her hand to place on his chest but thought better of it and closed it into a tight fist giving it a slight shake along with a shake of her head to clear the cobwebs.

Seth smirked. "Everything alright," He asked, his voice a tad husky as he watched her.

Rhea's eyes widened. Yeah...she must be hearing things. There was no way in hell Seth was speaking to her in that tone and looking at her the way he was..and damn it! He was still too close!

"I um...I'm gonna..." The young woman pointed around him, giving him one last look before she ducked under his arm, making a hasty retreat.

She wasn't sure but it sounded like a chuckle left his mouth, followed by the words, "Soon cutie, soon..."

* * *

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch as everyone enjoyed their food and drinks and the three found themselves on the couch later, tv flipped onto the network. Rhea sat squished against Dean her arms wrapped around both of his, her legs draped over his own, showing off a great deal of leg and cheek.

Seth couldn't help but salivate at the naked skin as Rhea sat oblivious, even smiling up at Dean with a cute nose scrunch before looking back at the show.

Yeah...he was gonna wreck the hell out of her.

Seth nonchalantly slid the couple's way catching the other man's eye. Dean gave a curt nod, looking down at the top of the woman's head who was wrapped around him and gave one of her buttcheeks a couple of taps, moving to get up.

"Babe...gotta take a piss break. Be right back."

Rhea scrunched up her nose at him, reaching for the popcorn in front of her after she disentangled herself from him. "Gross," She hissed throwing a piece of the snack his way and he chuckled, dodging the flying food. He looked up at Seth with a hard glance before continuing on.

It was silent for a moment as Rhea sat and munched on the popcorn, her eyes fixed on the tv screen, engrossed in the match. Seth smiled, looking at the tv for a second before scooting even closer to the woman. It was him and Dean's match from Hell in a Cell last year and he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride when he watched her look between him and Dean, clapping at some moves from both guys, wincing at each hit and bump. Her eyes lingered on both, Dean a bit longer but still, he could clearly see her worry for him too.

"Rhea," He breathed out, reaching around her to grab at the bowl in her lap, moving to set it back on the table in front of them. "I'm feeling a little lonely over here, baby." His breath was on her ear as his hand briefly rubbed at her bare thigh before moving up and back to cup at her cheek closest to him, giving it a firm squeeze.

Rhea's brown eyes widened as she sat there stock still.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

What was this? What was happening? What was she supposed to do right now? Her boyfriend was in the other room, just seconds away.

"Seth," She squeaked.

The man chuckled and moved to kneel before her on the floor gently pushing at her shoulder, making her drop back against the couch with a bounce. Her face still held the shocked deer in headlights look and he laughed before reaching up to circle a hand around her neck softly, leaning forward a bit to peck her.

"You know...it's not fair. You've been sitting over here all wrapped up in Dean while I sit behind you and...nothing. You can cuddle me too you know?"

Rhea swallowed hard, shaking her head. "Can't do that, Seth."

"Why," The man questioned with a cute head tilt and Rhea gulped again.

"Just can't," She slurred.

She had a strong urge to kick herself. Why did she have to have that second glass of wine? Or was it third? This couldn't be..wasn't happening. Her being drunk, tipsy, whatever, was the only explanation.

She shook her head again.

Seth gazed at her softly before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You used to hug on me all the time," He stated.

Rhea couldn't do anything but stare at the man on his knees, before her and Seth reached for her thighs, squeezing at both as he leaned up again.

His lips on hers shocked her to the core. He had just kissed her a second ago...a peck really but this was different it was far from innocent. His lips were planted on hers, urging hers to move against his, open up for him,but she couldn't. His hands squeezing at her thighs desperately and Rhea gasped allowing Seth to move in. His tongue briefly swiped against both her lips moving to slide into her mouth and she reached for the back of his head, his head slanted, leaving the space behind him in plain view and her eyes met that of her returned boyfriend's.

She gasped again but this time she was pushing back at Seth's shoulders, trying to get him far away from her. She shouldn't have...her boyfriend was…

Dean stared at her as he leaned against the doorframe aligning the hall, his expression unreadable and Rhea's forehead caved in on itself her features distressed as she looked between Dean and Seth then back.

"Dean I…"

The copper blonde quickly pushed off the frame, crossing his arms, his expression blank and Rhea wanted to die.

"Dean…"

He nodded towards Seth. "Keep going, Rhea."

"But…"

"Keep going," He urged with a glint in his eye and Rhea inhaled deeply looking between both before she settled on Seth. She winced as she reached for him and Seth backed away from her, his expression troubled.

"You don't have to look so disgusted," Seth said with a frown.

"But...I…"

Both guys looked at each other before looking back at her with a smile, taking pity on the poor, confused woman.

"Babe," Dean chuckled moving to sit beside her. "I swear I'm not pissed at you or anything. This has been planned from the get go. It's what we wanted...no.. **you** wanted right? It's what I heard you and Nia talking about the other week. It's what I'm pretty sure had your ass wet and horny for me just days ago, isn't it," Dean asked as cupped the side of her face.

Rhea didn't know what to say.

"Isn't it," Dean ground out, his eyes darkening as he lowered to come face to face with the woman. His woman, the love of his life.

The petite woman let his words sink in, thought over what he was saying and felt her face flush. "Yes," She admitted quietly, bowing her head, ashamed at being caught. "I-"

Her words died out as Dean let go of her face quickly, sliding up off the couch his face hardening once more as he closed himself off from her. He looked at Seth and Rhea watched as the two had a silent conversation before she felt Seth's hand on her neck again, his head swiveling to stare her down.

He leaned in, his grip tightening. "It becomes a little too much...safe word is caged, baby," He said quickly, almost too quickly for Rhea to catch but she did. Seth was on her in the next second, pulling her down to meet him as he gripped at her, his mouth overtaking hers, coaxing it open again to kiss her hungrily. His hand slipped between the two of them cupping at her mound through her cutoffs and he moaned, squeezing at her, his tongue swiping anywhere it could reach in her mouth. He pulled back when they were both out of breath.

"Do you trust me," He asked. Rhea nodded and that was all he needed before everything changed.

Seth snatched at her shirt, grabbing at it with both hands, tearing it down the middle leaving the woman's chest exposed before him. "You better kiss your boyfriend because I plan on taking up most of your time, Rhea," Seth demanded, pulling back from her.

The brunette shakily climbed to her feet and Seth smacked at a thigh making her yelp. "Now, Rhea," He growled. "I'm not a patient man.."

Rhea looked into Seth's dark gaze, moving to come across her boyfriend a couple of feet away. His eyes did little to relay how he was feeling about this whole situation but when he grabbed at her, wrapping her in his arms, dropping his mouth on hers, Rhea sighed and pulled at him, her arms trying to tangle around him as he kissed her deeply.

A sharp smack to her cheeks left her shrieking in Dean's mouth before she was snatched away. "Times up," Seth snarled, gripping at a shoulder roughly, spinning her to hit the wall beside her.

She barely caught the smirk on Dean's face but once she did she knew it was ok to breathe.

Seth pushed at her sweat shorts as he bit down on the tendon on her neck making her squeak again. He pushed her tattered shirt off her shoulders letting it fall behind her to the floor and lifted her out of the cutoffs at her feet.

"Gonna make you scream out my name first thing..."

His hand met her wet skin and he pulled back with a dark chuckle, looking into her eyes.

"Fuck...naked and soaked? You are such a little slut, Rhea."

The woman gasped, her jaw dropping a bit as she tried looking off to the side to find Dean.

Did he just hear...

Rhea found her chin gripped firmly in between Seth's fingers as he breathed down on her, his body pushed flush against hers. "You look at me when I talk to you...got it?!" He finished his sentence with a pinch on her nipples and she shook, backing against the wall as far as she could go while Seth glared down at her.

Common sense told her she should be frightened...but frightened she was not. If she were truly being honest with herself this turned her on...a great deal.

Dominant Sethie!

He pushed at her shoulders making her drop to her knees, hard.

"I take it back. You don't deserve to cum you little slut. Not until you've proven you deserve it by servicing me."

Rhea shook her head a little. This was a little weird. "Seth," She barely got out before she felt him slap at her cheek startling her.

"Don't talk, pull it out and suck me, Rhea."

Now wait just a damn minute. She had wanted dominant, manhandling Seth. Perhaps even a little name calling but this was...

Seth slapped a little harder and pulled back to do it again, as his other hand buried itself into her hair, preparing to tug. She scrambled to let him out of his shorts gasping when his cock sprang free popping up in front of her face, hard, hot and ready. "Open up," He groaned, pulling her head back roughly, his other hand now gripping at his cock, stroking it. Rhea couldn't help but oblige.

Damn it, she **was** being kinda slutty.

Seth groaned as Rhea's lips closed around his shaft, her tongue teasing at his slit before she moved into a slow bob. The young man gripped at her hair tighter, helping her set a nice pace, his hips thrusting in with every pull back from her until he was pushing further into her mouth. When his tip hit the back of her throat he nearly blew his load.

Fuck, this was so fucking hot! Not only was he getting to hook up with Dean's hot as shit girlfriend, along with Dean of course, here he was towering above her, directing the shots and damn could she suck a cock!

Her mouth felt so good but he seriously couldn't wait to pound the hell out of her!

Seth tugged at her hair a couple of times, lifting her and then he was down on his knees, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder.

Her scent was intoxicating. So fucking strong and captivating...He wasted no time in delving his tongue into her folds, lapping up every little drop she had to offer, making her squirm and grip at his hair, panting. He started sucking on her hardened nub and she groaned.

"Sethie..."

Her hips starting to move against his face in a slow ride and he stopped.

Fuck! He didn't want to pull back but he had to. There was someone else in this equation and he had to keep up the pretense of control.

After popping her on a butt cheek, Rhea pulled on his hair, lifting onto her tiptoes in surprise while he jerked back away from her.

"One. You don't ride this fucking face until I fucking say you can, and two, it's Seth, you little whore.."

Rhea bit her lip to keep from whimpering as he yanked her off the wall and held her still, smacking at her bare cheeks a couple of times.

"Now get over there and suck his cock," He barked, pushing her forward, making her tumble a bit.

The woman's browns eyes met her boyfriend's vibrant blues and he grinned, lifting his dick to sit erect...or even more so.

"You heard the man," He rasped. "Don't wanna keep him waiting."

"Rhea," Seth started to growl.

Rhea dropped, immediately taking Dean's hardness into her mouth, working over him quickly. She couldn't believe he had gotten turned on by this. His girlfriend getting bossed around and pleasured by another man? Who was this Dean and where was her boyfriend?

She braced her hands upon his thighs, working him up to a panting mess and one of his hands slipping into her hair, fingers scratching at her scalp, making her purr.

"Yeah, that's it," He groaned, his face scrunched up in pleasure. "Always so good baby. God damn!" His head fell back and Rhea smirked around his cock as she looked up at him. This never got old.

A smack to her cheek made her jump and she groaned around Dean making him let out a loud moan himself.

"Shit! Keep going baby...keep going."

Rhea wiggled her backside at Seth when another tap rained down on her other cheek and Seth chuckled.

"So my bitch likes to be spanked huh?"

Rhea continued to work over Dean as he panted, his grip on her hair loosening and tightening periodically. He was close.

Seth snatched Rhea's hair back, wrapping a hand around her neck. "I asked you a question, slut!"

"Ye...yes," She wheezed. He let her go roughly and smacked her butt again.

"Keep sucking him off while I finally take this little pussy...got it?!"

"Ye..yes Sethie!"

She cried out a second later. "Yes Seth!"

"Better," He grumbled.

The brunette took Dean in her mouth again, and felt her legs being nudged apart as Seth settled between them.

"Ready for me," He asked rubbing his tip up and down her slick middle. He teased at her entrance and she pushed back, immediately taking the tip in. "Desperate for the cock I see. Well you're gonna get it, baby," Seth growled, pushing into her slowly, inch by delicious inch. Once he was fully seated in her both stilled, Rhea grabbing back at a thigh as Seth gripped at a hip.

"Damn...soaked and tight...just for me." Seth hissed starting a slow tempo, enjoying the way this woman's walls gripped his cock as she savored Seth filling her up much like Dean but different. Oh so different but so wonderful.

She panted with need. She really needed him to speed it up because god, she was ready to cum around this cock and wanted to feel him cum too.

Focusing on the man in front of her again, Rhea gripped at the base of Dean's shaft and eagerly sucked and licked at any area she could making the cooper blonde tremble. "Ah shit….oh shit...baby I've held off long enough. I'm gonna fill that pretty little mouth."

Rhea's eyes widened and she nodded, moving quicker on him, nails digging into his thigh as Seth kept up the slow pace inside of her.

"Damn…" Dean moaned his cum flooding her mouth which she eagerly took in. "Always perfect," He hissed, running a finger down a cheek lovingly as he stared at her. She sucked on his softening cock, cleaning him up before letting him fall from her mouth. "Gotta...gotta sit," Dean said just as his knees started to buckle. He looked back, dropping on the couch with a grin as Rhea's head fell forward her moans loud enough for everyone to hear as Seth picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"Feel so good...so….so fucking good," Seth whispered.

Rhea nodded, panting as she moved to slap back against him, her nails scratching at the rug beneath her. "Oh god, Seth."

"Yeah…"

He slammed into her a couple more times before pulling out leaving her whimpering.

"Hold on, I'm not done with you yet," He chuckled, slapping and backhanding a cheek enjoying the jiggle that followed.

Rhea moaned, rocking to get Seth to touch her, smack her, anything but it seemed as if didn't want anything to do with her. She moved to turn and look at him but he grabbed at her hair, moving her head to face forward.

"No baby. Let me admire...and touch," He said softly, rubbing on her globes. "Let me feel..." His fingers teased in between her legs up and down her slit. Up and down. She whimpered as the male sunk a finger into her, pulling it out quickly to sink two more in beside it. "This might be the first and last time...and I'm gonna enjoy it."

The quiet, huskiness in his voice left her shivering and she would have reached back for him but his fingers worked in and out of her core at a fast pace, the others kneading at a cheek as he groaned.

"You're so fucking beautiful, you know that?"

Rhea didn't know how to answer that, couldn't...but thankfully she didn't have to because in the next second Seth was pulling out of her, dropping on his back, to move between her thighs.

"Gonna make this pussy quiver," He huffed and grabbed at each thigh, spreading them to give him a better view of her glistening pussy. "Gotta eat this..."

He swiped up the length of her, dropping kisses in his wake and she shook in excitement.

"Oh and Rhea." He pulled back, licking his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Don't cum, baby."

She puffed in disbelief, blinking like crazy. And just how in the hell was she supposed to hold off on cumming?! She was ready to explode now! She had no time to think on that as Seth swiped at her, nipping and kissing, loving on her nether region, his hand holding her down against him by a cheek.

"Seth please," She begged a moment later.

All this teasing and poking and prodding was too much for her.

"No," He pulled back to answer, diving back in, this time his tongue slipping into her hole, filling her up.

"I'm...I'm gonna cum," She moaned, her hips rocking desperately over his face as he devoured her snatch, her body shaking beyond control. His tongue stabbed into her core and she started hyperventilating, her eyes popping open, back arched as she ground into his face.

"I said no," He snapped, gripping at her thighs harshly. "Fucking wait, Rhea."

He pulled away quickly and she shook, tears of frustration coming to her eyes as he stood above her. He gripped at her chin, squeezing and her mouth parted in painful shock. "I talk, you listen, remember?"

Rhea nodded tears of defeat finally escaping her eyelids. This was beyond mean. Seth was toying with her and she wanted to hate him, she really did, but her pussy throbbed with unquenched desire and she'd be damned if she gave up this easily. She was determined to make him make her cum and finish him off in the process.

She did not back down from a challenge.

She watched as he studied her as if searching for something and she watched him carefully. A moment later he seemed satisfied with what he saw and lifted her by an arm to stand before him.

"On the couch, now. This is it, Rhea. I'm gonna fill this pussy-" He reached between her legs, smacking at her a bit. "with every drop of cum I have in me and make you scream my name. You certainly won't forget tonight or the name Seth Rollins when I'm through with you."

Rhea shuddered at the dark look in his eyes and went to back away but his grip on her tightened. "Don't. Butt on the couch, close to the edge, watch your boyfriend."

The small woman did as she was told with bated breath thoroughly surprised when she noticed Dean staring back at her, stroking his hard and very much revived erection. His lips parted and he moaned and she wanted nothing more than to climb atop his dick and give him part of her...but right now it wasn't about that. It was Seth and her.

Seth tugged at her calves, bringing her backside completely off the couch, wrapping her legs around his waist and watched as she watched Dean. "Too damn sexy" He whispered just before slipping inside her.

A hand traveled up her belly, between her breasts to wrap around her neck as Seth dropped down on her, his dick pistoning in and out of her at breakneck speed as his balls slapped against her ass, all this making her cry out. She was ready. "Yes! Oh fuckin...god yes! Seth..god!" She drug her nails down his toned chest, her eyes on him now and Seth found himself lost in her gaze, his body overtaken by the pleasure.

"Seth, I'm...I'm close again. Seth please," She whined.

He nodded, dropping on her even more, wrapping her up in his arms, his hips taking on a life of their own. "You wanna cum for me, Rhea? Wanna cum for me my little slut?"

She gasped, nearly heaving a sigh of relief when she felt Seth's thumb circling her nub.

"Cum for me, sweetie," He groaned and she thrashed about, yelling his name as she was finally able to let go. She came so harsh and so quick she was seeing stars as she swore...She was barely able to register Seth gripping at her hips, his cock emptying everything he had into her spasming channel as his thrusting slowed until it was no more.

Seth went to lean on her, grabbing at the side of her face to bring her into a kiss and pulled back quickly, chuckling wide eyed. He looked over at Dean beside them, who was biting at his lip, nearly drawing blood. "She fucking squirted all over, man."

Dean mumbled unintelligibly, popping up to push at Seth, causing the other man to land on his butt before he rolled over between his girlfriend's quivering thighs. She was barely coming down from her high, her eyes wide and on the ceiling when she felt Dean plunge into her, her legs shooting up to lock around his hips instinctively as he plowed into her.

Neither noticed or paid Seth any mind as he got up, leaving the room for a second.

Words kept tumbling from Dean's lips as he fucked Rhea senseless making her squirm. Her body jerked with each slam of his hips. Nails dug into his skin and he gritted his teeth, grunting as he reached above her clinging to the back of the couch.

"Gonna. Fucking. Cum," He growled as he threw his head back, the muscles in his neck bulging as he gave her no choice but to take him or struggle with trying to stop him.

"Dean baby," She cried out as she arched up, wrapping her arms around his back, nails clawing down his skin and that was it. Her eyes squeezed shut, her breath hitched as she clenched around his throbbing length.

"Never. Make me. Wait. Like that. Again." He exclaimed, punctuating each word with a bruising snap of his hips, then he was filling her.

Rhea nodded, her eyes still shut as Dean groaned and rolled off her, his back dropping on the couch.

"Fuck!"

"So...who else is hungry," Seth rang out, tossing a towel Dean's way as he made it back into the room. Gone was the intense, dominant Seth left in his place was the happy go lucky one. The one Rhea readily knew and absolutely adored. While she had lusted after dominant one she absolutely loved this one.

Rhea sighed and Dean looked up from cleaning up his lap and then his girl, snarling at Seth afterwards.

"You did **not** have to take over like that," He growled, slapping the towel down reaching for his shorts.

Rhea's eyes popped open.

"Oh come on! You told me that's what Rhea wanted...dominant Seth. And you loved it...didn't you, sweetheart," Seth looked over at Rhea with a grin and she flushed. "Next time we'll both be more hands on. But I gotta say, playing that role was oddly satisfying and pretty damn sweet."

Rhea opened her mouth to speak but the slap that followed upside Seth's head rendered her speechless.

Oh shit...

"There will be no next time," Dean chuckled dryly.

"Guys," Rhea croaked.

"Let's let Rhea decide, this was for her right?"

The petite woman let out a slightly loud yawn causing both guys to glance back at her.

"Rest up, darling cause we're hardly finished with you. I have a birthday to make up for."

"And I'm here all night and tomorrow, sweetheart," Seth smirked at Rhea.

She looked between the two of them and only one thought passed through her mind as the two starting arguing as only they knew how.

 **Holy. Fuck.**

* * *

 **The End?**

 **This was supposed to be a one shot but...what do you think? ;)**


	2. Cupcakes and DP

**I'm not gonna bore you with my mindless drivel. Instead I am just gonna say, thank you. I have some of the best readers on here. You guys are just awesome and leave me shocked and amazed and there is always a ton of blushing over here...lots and lots of blushing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this part. Since my lovely reviewers wanted more, they get more!**

* * *

Soft yet calloused hands roamed Rhea's thighs as she took in a deep yet steady breath, her body heavy with pleasant fatigue.

One more venture into anything else tonight and this girl would happily check herself into a deep hibernation for the rest of the year. After the thorough dicking she had gotten just hours ago, Rhea could happily say she was an incredibly sated woman. She was sure she'd be straight for the next few days...maybe even weeks!

Dean's hands continued to rub at his girl, tightening at random intervals as he teased at her, trying to coax her into something..anything...he didn't know. He was aware she had been sleeping and was sure that if he stopped, she'd pass right the fuck out. But...for the life of him, he just...couldn't, stop, touching, her.

Earlier's escapades ran through his mind as a hand slid over her thigh, over the indention above her hip, then beyond to reach her belly. While there he left soft rubs against the underside making her pant a little.

"Dean," She breathed out. "What...what are you doing," She finished with a yawn.

He shrugged and shifted in closer, moving his other hand in lazy circles against her other thigh closest to him, eliciting a shudder from her.

"Dunno…" He murmured, letting go of her to bring his hand back and brush her hair back from her neck, giving him access to the soft skin there. "Just touching…"

Rhea giggled faintly. "Don't you ever tire of having-"

She felt Dean stop and stiffen a bit and she couldn't help but let out a full fledged laugh, then she was speaking up at the same time as him.

"Yeah...stupid question. I know."

"Never gonna happen, babe."

The copper blonde's hands started back up and both were moving towards her center quickly as he kissed at her neck softly.

Rhea pushed back against him, nestling her backside against his crotch as Dean rubbed at her folds with a couple of fingers, spreading her open with the other before dipping into her quickly. He swiftly worked up a deep and steady rhythm and the brunette reached back gripping at a thigh starting to move against his hands.

"Baby," She moaned softly.

Dean nipped at her cheek. "Can't stop touching you...need more of you...want you."

Rhea nodded as she rocked against him and Dean responded by grinding against her backside slowly. Her hand traveled up his thigh, sliding over to grip at him between their bodies and he growled pulling away and out of her to push her back flat on the bed.

"Always fuckin' sexy," He muttered, reaching between her legs again, to slip three fingers back into her after rubbing up and down her wet slit. The painful pleasure made her shake as she arched up from the bed taking his fingers eagerly, watching him intently.

"Dean…" Rhea reached up grasping at both arms tightly, rocking her hips.

"Ah...fuck this…" He pulled back once again, slowly sliding down her body as he watched her, her breathing momentarily halting. He squeezed one of her breasts, nipping at her belly in his descent until finally he was down where he wanted to be. His breath hit her in short, hot puffs before he ghosted his tongue over and through her folds making her arch up into his mouth.

The noises coming from his mouth were hard to understand. A mixture between talking and groaning leaving him as he lapped up her offering all while squeezing and rubbing at her soft mounds. He moved up to nip at her clit playfully and Rhea, gripped at the hair on the back of his head, her hips starting to move against his face. A low rumble started deep from within his chest.

"Yes, baby. Ride this fucking face!"

He continued to lap and nip at her before his tongue flicked at her sensitive bundle making her moan loudly. "That's it," He rasped.

"Dean..wh...what.." Words escaped her as she felt her ending draw near.

"Just cum for me baby," He groaned again as he looked up at her, his mouth working against her nub, his licks, sucks and nips driving her wild.

"Oh god, Dean," She moaned brokenly her cries loud enough to echo off the walls.

The copper blonde slipped two fingers into her core, arching them up as he began humming against her, making her hips shake against his face.

"Ooh...so close," He murmured, pushing his fingers in further working to hit that beautiful, sweet spot in her in just the right…

Rhea's hands pulled at his hair now as her thighs closed in around him. He probably should have been worried seeing as how his breathing was being hindered but with as close as his girl was…

He worked his fingers into her faster and shook his head against her sensitive skin, opening his mouth to suck in her clit and release it with a quick pop. That alone and his fingers brushing against her spot made her come undone. She soaked him with her release and Dean slowed his thrusts before pulling his fingers from her and opened her legs to escape from the strong clutch she had on him.

"Mmm babe…" He chuckled, lifting above her, making a show of sucking her off his fingers and licking around his lips. "Scrumptious…"

Rhea blushed with a small moan, reaching up with grabby hands to get her boyfriend to come down into contact with her again.

"Too far," She stated. Dean grinned dropping onto her, cupping her face to kiss her soundly allowing her to taste herself on him. The woman grunted, spreading her legs causing him to drop flush down onto her, skin against skin. She could feel his erection poking at her thigh and rolled her hips, nudging at his own with her opposite to line them up. "Want to slide on in," She asked breathlessly. "You have my attention now."

Dean smirked and reared his hips back, looking between them both and lifted to rub his erection over her heated cleft only stopping when Rhea, dug her heels into his butt pulling him in further, a plea on the edge of her lips.

"Ok baby, I got ya."

The copper blonde grabbed at his length and slowly pushed his way into her making her gasp loudly.

"Oh yes," Rhea hissed. "Yes...yes!"

Grabbing at his backside she helped him bottom out before he pulled back with a heavy groan, his tip the only thing keeping him inside her. He snapped forward and both moaned out before setting a fevered tempo.

Their bodies collided together as their pants and moans picked up surrounding them as they gave into each other, both working the other up. A nip to Dean's shoulder, a squeeze to Rhea's backside pulling her close...Sweat glistened between them as Dean's steady strokes and Rhea's humping nearly brought them over. Rhea shivered and-

"Shit you guys are loud," A voice rang outside their door and both paused. "Is this a normal occurrence or..." Seth laughed and Dean groaned, rolling his eyes making Rhea laugh quietly.

"Goodnight Seth," he grumbled.

"Yeah, only I'm **up** now," Seth answered back putting emphasis on the word up, popping the p in the word playfully.

Dean huffed and pushed at the bed a bit in frustration before slowly pulling out and away from the brunette on the bed making her gasp sharply.

"No," She whined. Dean gave her a slight pout in apology before stalking over to their bedroom door snatching it open quickly.

Seth nearly stumbled in but righted himself as Dean slapped a hand on the frame beside him and squinted.

"We're sorry, we'll be quiet, please just leave us in peace. You standing out here doing commentary and all is definitely gonna ruin the mood...Seth? SETH," Dean yelled noticing the other man's eyes trained on the girl in the bed. He growled. "Pay attention," He demanded, pushing at his friend's shoulder finally taking note of the item in Seth's hand. He frowned. "Why you carrying those around?"

Dean had totally forgotten about the cupcakes from earlier.

Seth smirked Rhea's way, giving her a slow head nod. "Hey sweetheart...I see you're naked...again," He leered.

In a move, surprising both herself and Rollins she returned his smirk and propped a leg up only to let it fall to the side showing off her glistening folds, the light helping Seth get a good view of just how wet she was. "Of course," She responded softly her voice taking on a sultry tone. "What can I say? Twice is not enough for this girl." Her legs danced briefly in the air as the two got lost in an intense staredown. It was short lived once Rhea noticed Seth holding a clear container of food.

"Cupcakes?" She raised an eyebrow and Seth nodded slowly, pushing past Dean as if he belonged there, his smirk turning into a full blown smile. He shrugged.

"I got hungry, saw them on the counter..we were supposed to feed them to you earlier but..." Seth stopped a look of concentration crossing his face which made Rhea frown confused, the term "feed them to you" not getting past her either.

Who said they couldn't feed some to her still? This only made the situation all the more interesting now.

Seth could only grow excited as he stalked further into the room. _'Maybe in a bit.'_

"You and Dean go right ahead with whatever it was you were doing...this is bound to be better than any porn I've been trying to find for the last hour or so. Please," He urged, making his way over to their lone chair in the corner of the room, dropping the container beside him onto the nightstand before he steepled his hands, propping his elbows on top of his thighs. He leaning forward as if ready for a show and gave Rhea a sinister grin.

If Rhea wasn't mistaken she'd swear Seth's comfy and notably cute boxers were a little bit tighter in front than should be, the start of his erection pushing at the material giving her an extremely pleasant view of the goods.

She licked her lips and opened her mouth to say something when the bed dipped beside her, startling her out of her reverie.

"What do you say, babe," Dean rasped into her ear, his arm snaking around her middle to pull her back against him. "I have no problem showing him how to make you scream and moan properly." His lips turned up, a smirk playing at the edges of them as Rhea looked back at him, settling comfortably against him.

She blinked as Dean toyed with a nipple, tugging on it playfully causing a pleasurable shiver to crawl up her spine. She nodded and Dean closed his mouth over hers, rubbing at the tendon in her neck softly with a thumb, his grip on the side of her neck light as their lips danced together, one over the others. She felt his tongue attempt to push past her plush lips in between their fevered smacking just as his free hand cupped her sex. She accepted him as he pulled her back against his hardness. His hips starting a dance of their own, rubbing his shaft up and down her backside, wetting her up with his arousal.

He pulled back from her mouth slowly, his hand sliding away from her neck to travel around and down to the middle of her back, moving to push her forward.

It was time to get back to business.

Rhea moved to comply, spreading her legs and shifted forward to take the all fours position but an intake of breath from across the way made her pause and look up meeting Seth's gaze as he slowly twisted his hand around his rigid member before starting a slow drop and lift of his hand. Rhea's eyes flashed with ravenous desire as she watched him and moments of earlier flashed through her dazed mind.

Dean readied himself at her entrance, slapping against her wet skin, making her shudder as she watched Seth. She wiggled her backside and nearly groaned as Seth bit at the corner of his bottom lip, dropping his head back letting out a stuttered moan. Dean pushed his tip in and Rhea squinted readying herself for the tight yet pleasure filled stretching of him inside her, each and every time really, but stilled and pulled up, spinning to place a hand on his chest. Dean frowned, confused.

"Babe," He questioned.

"No," She whispered. "Let me take the lead...let me please you." She reached down, gripping at his stiff cock, rubbing him up and down her crack, making him gasp.

' _What do you think about that?'_ She wondered, giving him a silent look of questioning.

Dean didn't need to be told twice as he jumped to, hopping off the bed to stand and search through his nightstand for the item that was gonna help aid them in what they were about to do. He had only been offered this experience a handful of times and each left him wanting more. He wasn't gonna waste his time sitting here questioning her repeatedly.

"Are you," He started despite what he just thought as he jumped back onto the bed gleefully, placing the bottle down beside her.

Rhea nodded. She wanted to give him all of her, thank him for earlier, return the favor...whatever…

She just wanted to give something special to her man as he did her.

She dropped forward onto her elbows, wiggling her hips as she gazed back at him lustfully and Dean grinned reaching out to squeeze and knead at the sides of her globes before he ducked burying his face into her.

Rhea gasped in surprise which quickly transitioned into a moan as Dean's wet tongue pulled back to slide up a cheek before he nipped at her, doing the same to the other, moving on, to continue it's trek over and back between her crack making her huff and shake. Dean's first swipe against her puckered entrance had her shaking and her eyes clenching shut. She would have blushed but his laps against her didn't allow her to do much but enjoy the rare pleasure.

The first slip of his tongue into her back entrance had her surprisingly pushing back against his face making him chuckle. He pulled back after a couple of thrusts and traced a finger down her line, over her hole and back up, rubbing at her. He easily slid in and she grunted and wiggled trying to adjust to the change, relax and take him in. It was only one finger but it already felt like a lot. Dean pumped at her tight channel and slowly pulled out to add another finger, spearing her a bit quicker. He was getting desperate, needed to be buried in that tight ass once more but he needed to prepare her. He spread his fingers stretching her, making her shake and cry out, then he pulled out of her completely.

"Dean," She panted, turning to look back at him, her body tight with anticipation.

"Shh," He cooed, rubbing against her lower back. She heard him pop open the cap on the lube as she watched Seth again and saw him take everything in with rapt interest, his hand pinching his cock at the base as he sat there. Rhea briefly wondered how it was he had not cum yet.

Dean positioned himself under her and pulled back at a hip rubbing his soaked dick against her hole, she held her breath and pushed back starting to take him in. Dean pushed in more and she followed, dropping onto him more. He was about halfway in when he pulled nearly all the way out with a hiss but worked his way back in slowly yet forcefully, sheathing himself inside her in no time.

"Oh shit," She whispered loudly, holding still. God, he was so big. "Baby. Fuck...you're too...you're too, it's..."

"Fucking tight fit is what it is," He snarled, hauling his hips back before surging forward giving her more of that delicious pressure and then he was setting a pace inside her gripping heat.

Rhea reached back grabbing at an arm as her ass bounced off of Dean's pelvis her eyes drifting shut as her boyfriend worked into her happily, grunting and groaning.

"Fuck. So fucking tight. Shit...fuck!"

He reached for her, tugging her back against him and moved an arm to wrap around her front as he pounded into her savagely.

"You like this baby…gah! Mmm….Is this ok?"

Rhea nodded and rolled her hips, helping increase the pleasure and pace of their rutting and Dean slowed a bit, sitting on his backside, maneuvering to drop flat on his back seconds after. His hands gripped at Rhea's hips and he helped her bounce.

"Ride this cock baby. Show me what you got...give it to me!"

Rhea grabbed at his wrists bouncing away meanwhile Seth had had enough of being spectator and was inching his way up the bed. Container already on bed and cock in hand he looked over Rhea's bouncing body hungrily, his eyes darting to and fro. After a particularly pronounced arch from her following a harsh thrust into her from Dean Seth reached for a tit, dropping his mouth onto a hardened nipple. He suckled on it and smirked against her when he heard her sharp intake of breath followed by a soft: "Seth?"

He continued to suck at her as his eyes slowly opened meeting her bliss filled gaze. He groaned around her and pulled back to blindly reach over and grab at one of the treats in the clear plastic bringing it up, spinning it in front of her teasingly. She watched him curiously as Dean continued to thrust up into her, his strokes slowing a bit as he eyed Rhea watching Seth. He stopped altogether when he saw Seth move closer.

Seth reached forward, frosting top up to smear some of the sugar substance around a nipple with a twist, leaving a messy trail across her chest to the other side giving her other pebble the same treatment as his mouth worked on the latter, nipping and licking, slurping up the frosting and her. His tongue left wet trail after wet trail as it followed the work of his hand. He pulled back dragging the cupcake down beneath her belly button leaving a line, stopping right before he reached her swollen nub and gave her a dark smirk. He cocked his head looking at Dean who stared back with a nod, gripping at his woman harder, starting back up, striving to drive Rhea up the wall.

Holy shit! She had forgotten she was getting fucked by Dean...how could she- she shivered as Seth licked down her abdomen in zigzags stopping right above her clit and she fought everything in her to just grab his head and bury his face in between her thighs. God this was too much...but yet…

Seth flicked his tongue against her and Rhea started to hyperventilate, her breathing only getting worse as Dean worked back up to a quick beat.

' _She ain't seen nothing yet.'_ Seth thought as he lifted and patted his cock against her belly, he nearly laughed in delight when Dean pulled his girl back leaving her exposed and ready for Seth. He gave his comrade a look of appreciation and grabbed at her thigh, slapping at her again, this time his cock against her wet heat.

"You think you're feeling good now sweetheart," He whispered, placing a hand on her back. "Just...wait," He crooned, latching onto a side of her neck. He patted at her wetness a couple more times until finally…

Rhea convulsed against the guys as Seth slowly slid into her, his eyes on her. He braced himself hands on the bed, on either side of Dean and sat still enjoying her walls squeezing and releasing him with each bounce. The smacking from her backside against Dean turned him on even more. He began a slow thrust and Rhea shrieked.

"Just getting started baby," He huffed with a slight laugh and pushed into her then pulled out slowly. Slow in, slow out. He felt Rhea tremble one hand reaching out to grip a bicep as she fought to keep her eyes open, blinking away the sweat dripping from her brow. Seth growled and waited until Dean pulled back and then he shoved forward.

"Guys! Guys I'm gonna.." Rhea gasped and panted, shaking her head to hold off her impending orgasm. "I can't.." She muttered.

Dean growled below her. "Yes you can," He exclaimed, bouncing her off of him roughly which was followed by a thrust from Seth.

"Of fuck," She screamed. "Guys!"

"Cum, Rhea," They demanded in unison and she shook between them clamping down on the both of them.

"Ah! Fuck! Ah! I'm not gonna last much...I'm about...OH SHIT," Dean exclaimed as his orgasm was pulled from him. His hands fell from her hips as he dropped his head back with an amused chuckle slapping at one of Rhea's cheeks making her yelp. Seth gritted his teeth as he felt Rhea's tight walls pulsing around his cock wetting him up with her cum.

"Damn, woman…" He groaned. He gave Rhea another second before he was pushing her against Dean and his hips worked at her, cock stabbing into her core over and over as he hovered over her.

"Fuck, fuck...fuuucck. Was already.." Seth snatched away from Rhea and quickly reached for the back of her neck. "I need your mouth baby."

Rhea quickly responded and leaned forward, breaking off contact with Dean to take in Seth's length just as the first spurt of cum left his throbbing cock. She moaned and greedily drank him down as his hands rubbed at her back softly. Seth's face scrunched up in intense pleasure as he moaned heavily, struggling to maintain his breathing. He dropped onto his back a moment later and the brunette sighed, following him onto the bed, barely crawling up her man's way a moment later.

"So far it's been an awesome two out of three," Seth said after a loud exhale.

Rhea frowned, her eyes drooping as she wrapped herself up in Dean. The copper blonde pulled her close kissing at her temple twice.

"The hell you talking about Rollins," He questioned, popping open an eye to stare down at Seth's still form.

"I've filled two out of three of Rhea's holes...only one more to go," Seth finished with a chuckle and Rhea flushed as Dean kicked down towards Seth ending up poking him in his side with a toe making him squeak in surprise.

Rhea and Dean looked at each other in amusement before laughing heartily.

"Seth, you are too much," Rhea voiced in between giggles.

The two toned haired man quickly lifted and crawled up towards Rhea with the speed of a ninja to cuddle up behind her. "Yeah...but you love it."

The woman shook her head, a yawn leaving her lips. "Let's sleep guys. You two have officially ruined me for a good, long while. I see hibernation on my horizon," She punctuated her sentence with another yawn.

Both guys chuckled and Rhea inched closer to Dean receiving a quick kiss in return. Seth followed, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist, spooning her as he dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"Surely another couple of hours at the most," Seth whispered after a beat.

Both Rhea and Dean rolled their eyes.

"Goodnight Seth."

"I'm just...saying. Only...saying." After receiving no reply Seth shrugged with a grin upon his face and simply burrowed his head in between Rhea's shoulder and cheek. "Night guys."

Rhea smiled on the verge of sleep, placing a hand on top of Seth's on her belly.

Tonight was definitely going down in the history books as one of the best ever.

* * *

 **Again, thank you lovelies. :D**


	3. Cowboys

**And here we are my lovelies...some carnal pleasure to whet y'all's appetite, or so I hope. Lol**

 **While this story does seem to be taking a turn I'm not really quite sure there is a whole bunch to this. Let's be honest, this is just a smorgasbord full of smut and who doesn't like smut? But yeah, I slightly have an idea where this story is going but only slightly.**

 **Anywho...hope you all enjoy my filth and please drop a review. I love those. ;p**

* * *

"You know Seth, I never pegged you for a ranch and stable type guy," Dean chuckled as he took in his surroundings.

The place was immaculate.

A beautiful log cabin, donning hardwood floors, old western style scenery pictures, a bits of knick-knacks like little cowboy and cowgirl figurines, and a cow skull lined the wall. There was even a bear and deer skin rug, strategically placed in front of the sofa and couch in front of the fireplace.

This place screamed of nothing but western buff.

Seth made a grimace as the threesome stepped further into the place, his eyes immediately shooting to the animal rugs. "It was my grandma's. It's nice but a bit too much for my taste."

Rhea moved to drop on the couch with a little bounce, her eyes wide as she took in even more of her surroundings excitedly. "I love it!"

She rubbed at the brown leather sofa and stared off at the fireplace then over at the sliding glass doors leading off to the side of the place. Outside stood a barn and a couple of wooden fenced in areas, she guessed for horses and whatever else one desired. She was a little disappointed to find it all empty but it was understandable. She looked around the house again. For a place that was passed down and barely lived in now it sure was spotless.

As if reading her mind Seth spoke up. "I come out here quite a bit for the peace and quiet."

Rhea nodded and was on her feet. "Well, let's get our stuff on in here then! Don't want to have to lug it all in later. It was cool of you to invite us Sethie," She finished with a wink as they all made it back outside to grab their bags to settle for the night. "Much better than any old hotel I think."

Dean smirked. "Yeah and that little place of yours definitely couldn't have held all three of us."

Seth shrugged. "Figured I could return the favor all those times you two let me stay at your place when we had events in town."

His eyes scanned Rhea's legs all the way up to her backside as she bent over to pull out her luggage from the back of the SUV.

It had been months since that night, and morning, with her and Dean. And there had been many, many a nights of Seth and his hand as he thought about Rhea and her warmth, not to say he wasn't trying to find his own in the space between now and then.

Not at all.

There was just something about his lil buddy.

Rhea hip checked him as she passed by, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Come on slow poke! Dean and I already got our stuff, what's taking you? I thought you were supposed to be some type of ninja or something."

Seth grinned and rushed to, grabbing his luggage from the rental. "Only ninja that matters baby, and don't you forget it!"

Rhea laughed as she entered the house once more and Seth couldn't help but follow suit her playfulness infectious.

* * *

"So..." Rhea urged as she watched both guys gobble down the chili and sourdough buns, topped with butter. "Any good," She teased.

Both guys glanced up giving her a look before Dean dropped back with a loud burp, patting at his belly. Seth's equally loud and obnoxious burp followed and Rhea just rolled her eyes, dropping down to prop up her feet.

"Hey, feet off the table," Seth admonished as he gave the young woman's legs a slight push. "We're eating here!"

"You're done!" Rhea scoffed, followed by a laugh but did as Seth asked and hopped up to make it over into the kitchen.

Shaking his head from his girlfriend and best friend's antics Dean furrowed his brow as he watched his girl immediately start attacking a dish.

"Babe? You're not gonna eat?"

Rhea looked up with a mischievous grin as she continued to clean. "Already taken care of. I was munching while you two were playing around and unpacking stuff.

"So not fair," Seth whined as he proceeded to prop his feet up on the table, much like Rhea did just a couple of seconds ago.

"Seth! You just got onto me about that!"

Seth gave her a little grin, the tip of his tongue sticking out between slightly clenched teeth. "I did? Silly me," He said with a shrug.

Rhea scowled, shaking her head and turned to finish up on the items she used to cook.

"Here I can help you my sweet thang," Dean suggested, walking up to place his hands on his girl's hips, smirking down at her as she looked up at him happily. The two pecked at each other with Rhea's giggles punctuating each one, the dishes forgotten for a moment.

Seth watched on, trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes. The struggle was real as he watched Dean's thumbs caress her sides, one hand moving up to rub at the bare skin showing beneath her midriff top, one of his hands moved to cup a boob and the smacking from their heated, deepened kisses filled the small space.

"Oh for goodness sake guys," Seth exclaimed, dropping his booted feet to get his point across that this was not needed and especially not in front of him.

He shifted, pushing at the uncomfortableness in his skinny jeans before standing as it seemed the two were too engrossed into each other to hear a word he said.

He was nearly out the dining room and in the living room when he heard "Jealous' rang out teasingly and he nearly halted before dropping on the couch in a huff.

' _Fuck yeah I'm jealous you asshole!'_

"Fuck you, Dean!"

The laughter that followed only made him huff even more pathetically and narrow his eyes. He quickly moved to get the remote to drown them out, in case they decided to fuck on the kitchen counter or something.

* * *

Rhea stretched as the silk fell down her body the rest of the way, her arms outstretched in the air. Dean reached over grabbing at her wrists, moving in closer with a smirk, dropping an arm to wrap around her back and pull her flush against him. He started kissing at her neck and Rhea sighed happily, tilting her head to give him more access.

Her hands were just squeezing at his biceps hard as their lips roved over each others in a delicate yet hungry dance when Seth tapped on the door on his way to the bathroom. "Don't forget you two...I'm right next door. So keep the noise making down to a minimum alright?"

He chuckled just before closing the bathroom door and Dean rolled his eyes moving in to continue where they left off.

Rhea placed a hand up to stop him, giving him a soft smile. "Hold on baby, you get all nice and comfy, remove the clothing and I'll be right back." She pulled away and Dean frowned.

"Where you going?"

Rhea flushed. "Well I have to empty the bladder before bed too you know?"

Dean shrugged and gave her a peck on her neck as he pulled her into his hardness, a hand on her backside, squeezing at her with a growl. "Hurry back or it's on no matter where I find your ass."

Now it was Rhea's turn to roll her eyes. "Frickin horn dog," She mumbled.

"Just hurry back," Dean warned, swatting at her rear, she jerked with a slight yelp before stirring to leave the room.

* * *

Moments later, Rhea rubbed at her bare arms as she sat atop the round wooden fence, looking out into the peaceful quiet scenery with a happy sigh.

Truth was this was the perfect place to hole up at for a couple of days. She was happy Seth had suggested it and all but jumped when he went on explaining where they'd be staying had they not gotten a hotel for the trip.

She, like his grandmother seemed to have a lot in common. Western lore, nature, cowboys and whatnot was a big time interest of hers and she couldn't be more happy to be here.

Looking over at the house a ways, Rhea could barely make out Seth in the small lit window as he brushed at his hair, after having stepped out of his shower. He trimmed at his beard with a small pair of scissors when the hoot of an owl caught his attention and he was looking out the window.

Rhea hunched in on herself a bit as she watched him take note of the darkness outside giving a little shudder. It was different to him. Both him and Dean, hence why Rhea decided to step out for a bit without the two, to do more exploring. Their day had consisted of video games, unpacking just a bit and basketball so really there was no time for Rhea to enjoy everything else this place had to offer.

Hopping up from the fence, her bare feet touched the soft already dewy grass as she wandered a bit to come across the barn house.

Dude! She had never seen one of these in person! This was so cool!

Checking to see if there were any locks or latches, Rhea was happy to find that the latches easily opened and she could make her way in. The moonlight illuminated the place in a beautiful glow as she noted the the loose and tightly packed hay stacks and the couple of stables to house like two horses. She moved further still and looked up to see the upper deck, free of anything but hay covering the ground.

Nothing special but cute all the same.

She was just turning to leave the place when a pair of hands reached out to grab her, yanking her over into a darkened corner. She felt the start of an erection at the small of her back as she was pulled flat against a chest, the air leaving her in lungs in shock.

 _'Oh shit! Minutes away from the house. No phone, in a flimsy nightgown_..' Her hair was yanked back and teeth were grazing her neck. She shivered.

A swipe of the tongue against her as the person cupped her thinly covered crotch hard while pulling her even closer if that was possible made her start to hyperventilate.

"Please.." She barely got out before there was a chuckle, followed by a nip to her shoulder.

Spinning, Rhea punched at the guy's shoulder.

"Damn it Dean! You scared the shit out of me!

He laughed and pulled her in sucking on her neck a bit, swiping after.

"Sorry babe, couldn't resist...you were out here looking all cute and fuckable all shining in the moonlight and shit."

Rhea shook her head. Her man was a mess.

"Plus you took too long coming back and I got a little worried." He pouted and Rhea couldn't help but follow suit.

"Aww, honey," She cooed, reaching up to rub a thumb over his light stubble. "I was just about to head back. Here." She grabbed his hand pulling away to start leading him out of the building. She was immediately pulled back with a slight whistle.

"Ah, wait, wait, wait...since we're in here..."

Rhea looked up at him in confusion and he motioned towards a nearby haystack.

"Wanna fool around? A little...hmm-hmm," He asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dean...seriously?"

Rhea looked around taking in their surrounds and tried to think of the cons but couldn't really come up with any besides the occasional pricks from the hay maybe and the cool air but honestly that's where their clothes and each other came in handy.

Rhea shrugged.

"A little play can't hurt. But just a little." She poked at his chest playfully. "I don't know if I have the energy for the big stuff."

Dean shrugged pulling her back towards a patch of hay.

"I can work with that."

* * *

Seth squinted then narrowed his eyes at the couple as they tried sneaking back in the side of the house. Grins were plastered on their faces as Rhea reached up plucking hay from Dean's hair as he did the same from her's and her nightgown.

"And just where were you two and what were you doing," He asked.

Dean opened his mouth to answer before Seth grimaced, lifting up a hand to stop him.

"Ah fuck it, I don't wanna know. I'm going to sleep."

Rhea pursed her lips, hopping forward to kiss Seth's cheek, her lips leaving a tingle in its wake that it shouldn't have. "Sorry Sethie. We're sorry. Just a little fun before bed. I swear I just went out to sight-see and I guess my boyfriend..." She stopped looking back at Dean softly, "...had to let me know I was taking too long." She blinked up at him innocently and Seth stared down at her his face going through a range of emotions.

He tried to stay mad...well annoyed, but honestly how the hell could he with his best girlfriend staring up at him all doe eyed and innocent.

"Ah whatever..." He mumbled, nudging at her for fear of kissing her back and missing his mark or some shit. "You two get some rest alright?" He looked up at Dean behind her. "We have some signings to do tomorrow."

Rhea nodded and Dean shrugged before wrapping an arm around her waist the three bidding each other goodnight.

A deep look of concentration marked his face as he moved toward the bed shucking his pants.

Rhea was just settling in when she noticed his distress. "Babe what's up?"

He shook his head. "Nothing darlin...just thinking."

Rhea frowned and wanted to question again but Dean's lips covered hers and he rolled them over with her on top of him, his hands pulling at the bottom of her gown to lift it up off her body.

"More,' Rhea gasped, rocking against Dean a bit. The blonde shook his head.

"Just want to feel your skin against mine is all..."

The woman simply smiled and laid down, shifting to get comfortable as did Dean. Once she heard the steady _thump-thump_ of his heartbeat she sighed and let out a little yawn.

"Love you," She mumbled just as traces of sleepiness hit her heavily.

"Love you too," Dean whispered, wrapping his arm around her tighter, wiggling his head against his pillow to fit comfortably for the night and the two quickly fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

The sight that greeted the guys as they made it back in the following evening left them sputtering for words.

Rhea stood, bent over in front of the fridge, cheeks out on display. The shorts of hers left nothing to be desired as she shook to the beat of the music blaring from the sound system in the living room.

"Hey guys," She yelled to both who stood in the doorway, eyes locked on her. She danced a bit with a couple beer bottles in hand bumping into each one playfully as they moved further into the room.

She grinned and Dean moved in, reaching for her, bringing her against him. Her smile grew when he pulled back to take in her appearance whistling appreciatively. Decked out in the shortest daisy dukes known to man, a cute, pink and black plaid button down, barely buttoned up to her midriff and hair in pigtails, Rhea looked every much the part of naughty farmer's daughter.

She winked at Dean before looking over at Seth who pursed his lips looking as if he had tasted something sour.

 _'Fuck! Shit she looks so good h-how the fuck am I supposed to...to...God! I know her and Dean are comfortable in their skin and very open around me now but does she have to flaunt that gorgeous body in front of me. Look, just politely say goodbye and take it to the room Rollins. No way Dean goes for a third round..'_

Seth moved to head towards the bedroom hallway with a point, watching as Rhea, toyed at Dean's lips with her finger strumming over him as her eyes shone up at him in lust. She was now totally engrossed in her guy once more as his hand rubbed at the back of a thigh and Seth felt like he was gonna be sick.

The two were sickeningly sweet and adorable and it just plain annoyed him to pieces.

The slam of the bedroom door startled them as he took his leave.

There was silence for a moment before Dean pulled back, grabbing at one of the beers on a side table.

"Can I ask what all this is about baby? Not that I'm not loving the view."

Rhea sighed. Perhaps she should have thought this plan through. It wasn't just her and Dean right now. It was her, Dean and Seth...and now the latter probably hated them at the moment. Sometimes Rhea just couldn't help herself when around Dean...

"It was supposed to be a bit of fun time for us. Remember a certain fantasy I had about cowboys?"

Dean's eyes raked her body, his gaze stopping at her chest where her bra shown between her open buttons. He licked his lips.

"Oh I remember baby. I also remember you mentioning something about mechanics too." He winked.

Rhea nodded and flushed a bit. "Well uh...you should go check out our bedroom and get back to me love."

She was out the side door, drinks back in hand before Dean could really register what she was saying.

' _What? Bedroom? What is she…'_

Dean couldn't help the smile when he came across the items on the bed. He quickly moved to change, making a stop on the way before he met up with his girlfriend again.

* * *

"Well hello little lady," Dean drawled in the best southern accent he could muster as he snuck up behind his girl. She was happily smoothing out the blanket on the floor of the barnyard, her backside bared to him as she rested on all fours.

She pulled back with a gasp and turned to face him quickly, dropping onto her butt non to gracefully, her eyes doe eyed and wide. "S-Si...Mr. Ambrose," She gasped as he tilted his hat in greeting, stepping in to get a clear view of everything.

"What is a young thing like you doing out here in the stables? Shouldn't you be inside doing your studies?"

Rhea took a moment to take in the sight before her and nearly salivated at what she saw.

Rugged cowboy suited him well. She saw he went with the blue and black buttoned shirt, a couple of buttons popped open to show his smooth, hairless chest. It also helped his eye color stand out more while he donned the ripped at the knees jeans, his work boots covering his feet and of course he was wearing a hat. Tan and woven straw sat atop his head.

Dean gave her an expectant look and she realized he had asked her a question and jumped to. "Oh uh..I, I just wanted to come out here and help a bit. Maybe give you and your buddies a snack or two. Dad is still inside, cleaning up from the late dinner crowd. You guys missed it." She gestured beside herself showing off an array of platters and a couple of bottles, some cans.

Dean didn't say a word as he slowly stalked forward making Rhea gulp, he simply dropped down onto his knees and picked up a strawberry, biting into it, lathing it a bit unnecessarily with his tongue before moving forward to offer the rest, the fruit now resting on Rhea's closed lips.

"Oh uh.." She blinked and Dean smirked.

"Figured you'd like a taste darlin'. These are awfully sweet."

Rhea shook her head moving to climb to her feet but Dean was a step ahead of her. "I'm sorry...that was inappropriate wasn't it? You're young and out here probably doing something your father asked of you. I'm sure he'd tan my hide for makin' advances on his beautiful, young daughter."

Rhea blushed. "B-beautiful," She stuttered. That being the only word she heard from the handsome young cowboy in front of her.

Dean gave her a soft smile, stroking at her cheek. He nodded. "I might be older but I sure ain't blind darlin'. And this sure as hell ain't the first time I've seen you out in this neck of the woods while me and my crew have been here." His smile grew letting her know he was onto her.

"Please," She muttered, moving closer to Dean, her hands clasped together pleadingly. "Don't tell daddy….he'd kill me!"

Dean chuckled. "You know," He started, slowly advancing on her causing her to take a couple steps back. "It really isn't safe for a young girl like you to be out here, no matter what time of day it is...you could be preyed upon, taken advantage of…" His eyes flashed with something and Rhea shook in her boots as he continued to stalk forward. All of a sudden she halted, her back straightening.

"You keep calling me young." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm 18! I'm...I'm old enough!"

Dean moved in, backing her up against a wooden beam, his body pushed against hers and she could feel the muscles underneath his clothing, his sturdy chest, massive thighs in between hers. He was almost lifting her up off the ground with how close he was pressed against her

"Old enough for what," He uttered softly, moving a strand of her hair to the side. His lips against her neck nearly had her grasping at him but she stood her ground, nails digging into the beam behind her as she told herself to breathe.

When he received no answer, he stopped. She nearly whined, his mouth had felt good moving across her skin.

"Old enough to do this?" His hand tangled in her dark hair on the back of her head and she was yanked forward into a soft, yet hungry kiss. She definitely hadn't expected that. She had seen the way this guy was when he was directing business and this softness astounded her. This guy was brash, bold, daring. But soft?

He pecked her a bit, before pulling back and Rhea blinked up at him.

"Something like that," He rasped. He made no move to pull away from her, their bodies still touching. Rhea knew she should get out of there, create some distance but…

He moved in again and this time he took her lips in a bruising kiss leaving her moaning as his tongue ventured out to have a taste of her. She squeezed at his shoulders, closing her legs around his waist and he shifted to keep her against the beam yet allow her to lock around him comfortably. His hand softly squeezing at the back of her neck -as the two slanted their heads lips moving against each others- contradicted the hungry kiss he was bestowing upon her. Rhea was beside herself, this was nothing like the talks she had had with her school buddies about kissing, nothing like her imagination...sloppy experiences...

It was better.

His tongue was in her mouth before she knew it and she was slowly moving against him, his erection poking at her thigh, near her heated center. A small shift and…

Dean moved and his length was situated between her legs. Had there been no clothing she would have felt every square inch of his manhood in between her lower lips.

His other hand squeezed at one of her butt cheeks and she gasped pulling away breathlessly, his tongue leaving her mouth, his face inches away from hers once more.

"We-We could get caught," She tried to get out clearly as she took in air. "Mark could be back any second with your horses," She tried.

"Let him watch," Dean groaned as he ground against her.

She moaned and clung to him but shook her head in the negative.

"It's...It's not right."

"You want it," Dean dared and there was a moment of silence. The silence lasting quite a while, making him uneasy. "Oh…" He started to let go of her and pull back but Rhea locked around him like a vice and this time she took his lips inside hers.

"No one has to know right," She whispered against his mouth.

"No one but us darlin'."

He moved her off the beam, his tongue exploring her mouth as he lay her upon a packed haystack his hands fumbling with her buttons. A moment later her bra covered chest met his hungry eyes and he moved for the back of her bra as he lie open mouth kisses on her neck and down her chest, between her breast while he worked on freeing her. Clothes were tossed aside as she lifted, legs wrapped around him again, as she lifted to yank off his shirt and pop open the button of his jeans.

"Whoa baby...still got my belt on," He chuckled. She let out a shaky breath and slowed to pull the contraption apart, softly sliding it out of his loops after. She kissed at his stomach and his pecs, anywhere her mouth could reach, making him curse underneath his breath. He pulled back grabbing at her arms laying her back down roughly, showing her he would be the one in control. His teeth clamped down on a nipple making her yelp and he smirked, bathing the sting away, bringing her nipple to hardness. His hand remained wrapped around her wrists above her head and she squirmed beneath him as his breath fanned across her chest so he could nip and suck at her other nipple much like he did the other.

"Mmmm fuck," She heard him growl and he let her go, staring down at her, his chest heaving. "Gotta see you naked." His hands were at the button of her shorts, unzipping the zipper after and then both panties and shorts were discarded quickly and flung behind them leaving the female bare to his eyes.

"Even better than I imagined." He reached between them, petting at her growing wetness, grunting at just how tight his pants had become from nothing but heated kisses and touches. A finger sunk into her and she arched against his hand, her eyes wide, staring into his darkened gaze.

He looked hungry and she was the meal he was going to devour. He started a slow thrust and Rhea almost blushed with the noises her juices made against his finger and palm. All too soon it ended and he was watching her again.

"You want this darlin'?"

She didn't hesitate. "More than anything."

Dean groaned and dropped to his knees between her legs. Lifting in confusion the brunette propped up on her elbows frowning down at him. He winked and grabbed up under her thighs, lifting and spreading them to his liking to lean forward and swipe at her pooling center with eager laps of his tongue. Rhea jerked and gasped, grabbing down at his forearms as he gathered more and more of her up, groaning in between licks. "So fuckin good," He mumbled against her skin and she panted, reaching out, scratching at him. His shoulders to brace herself, his cheeks lightly to pull him in closer...He rolled her nub into his mouth, sucking on it with a hum and Rhea ground into his face. He flicked, he sucked, he even thrust at her little bundle making her shiver.

"If only daddy could see you now you naughty girl," He smirked, pulling back to tap at her middle making her jerk. What seemed like a moment to compose himself was actually time to put his plan from earlier into action as he backed up, licking at his lips, glancing towards the ground in front of the haystack.

 ** _Dean:_** _Alright brother...you can come in anytime. She's gonna flip!_

Just as she was about to ask if something was wrong Dean moved in on her, dining on her flesh, leaving no section untouched as he lifted her up to his mouth. The first slip of his tongue brought her close again and she was putty after he started his thrusting.

"Yeah...you like that darlin'. You like this tongue thrusting into this tight little pussy of yours?"

Rhea gripped at the side of his hair pulling him back in to continue and he chuckled giving her everything he had as he squeezed at her cheeks.

"Fuck! Oh fuck….ooh….I'm...I'm gonna cum. Please."

Dean wiggled his face into her, speeding up the force of his thrusts, driving deeper until…

Rhea inhaled, holding her breath as she shook underneath the man, unleashing her juices all around his tongue and into his mouth.

Dean gave her a few laps, cleaning up everything she left before he petted at her sensitive skin. He smiled down at her, happy to see her still twitching and moaning, climbing down from the throes of her pleasure. He smiled up at his friend as he entered quietly, motioning toward the lying woman.

Seth smirked and dropped, rubbing his hands on her smooth thighs, taking her in and wasted no time throwing her legs over his shoulders, moving in. His tongue circled and pushed against her entrance before moving slowly up between her wet lips once, twice…

He groaned just as Rhea stiffened under him. She was sure to notice the difference. Her eyes popped open to stare into the pretty blues she had come to know and love for years before her face scrunched up in confusion.

Wait what was Dean doing above her?

Seth mouthed at the whole of her and reached up to grab and knead a breast and Rhea arched, huffing before she quickly gathered herself and looked down into the brown eyes of Seth Rollins. She couldn't help the whimper as he took a swipe at her, his eyes never leaving hers. He stopped and squeezed at a thigh, breathing onto her.

"My buddy here told me I was missing out on all the fun with little, innocent Rhea and I just had to come down and get a taste," He drawled.

Rhea took his features in. He too was wearing a get up much like Dean's, only his shirt was red and black and he had the black jeans to compliment it. His hat was black felt.

' _Ah so he took the other outfit I see.'_

She continued to enjoy the view as he towered over her. Working at untucking and unbuttoning his shirt. She loved that his hair was loose and hung free upon his shoulders. She longed to reach out and play with it.

He smirked over at Dean just as he lowered between her thighs once more, his shirt hanging open, button undone on his jeans. "Gotta get you ready for some cock princess." Rhea moaned and Seth slipped two fingers into her, ducking to flick his tongue over her clit happily. He worked up to a quick tempo, loving every gasp and pant that left the beauty's mouth. "You want Dean's cock baby," He leaned over kissing at her belly as his fingers curled inside her hitting that spot making her cry out loudly. "I think you do...but first you gotta give me that cum. Can you do that for me princess?" His thumb was placed over her nub as he pushed into her hard and quick, making sure to curl his fingers at random intervals.

"Cu...Cumming," She moaned wantonly, bracing her hands on her thighs as she shook, this one taking even more out of her than the last. She didn't know if she could take anymore...and this was just foreplay!

Seth thoroughly drank her in, his eyes dark on her quivering form and nearly found himself working her to another but pulled back, palming at the tent in his pants, pushing at his hardness.

' _Shit! Even better than I remembered…'_

Dean stepped forward, cock in hand. "You look beautiful when you cum, darlin. Think we can wring some more out of you?"

Rhea stuttered weakly and he smirked, tapping a thigh lightly. "Time to get down to what you really want little Rhea...and I want it from behind," Dean growled, slapping his dick against her thigh. "Turn that pretty ass over and let me slide in." Rhea quickly scrambled to do as she was told but struggled as her limbs felt like jelly. Dean chuckled helping her flip over in front of him and positioned her to stand on one leg the other propped up on the hay.

"Here we go," He rasped, rubbing all over her backside excitedly. "Just like this baby…" He fisted his dick and rubbed it between her swollen lips, sliding up to her entrance but stopped. "How should we do this darlin? I don't have any…"

"Pull out," She shot out quickly, playing along. Both guys chuckled looking at each other.

"Eager are we," Seth questioned just as Dean slowly pushed into her.

"I...I watch you g-guys...ooh so big...work and ride y-your horses...God!"

Dean grunted after settling in. "Mmm…" He smacked a cheek surprising Rhea, making her yelp. "Such a naughty girl." He pulled nearly all the way out and Rhea wiggled eager to have him back in.

"I've...played a time or...oh yes Dean...two with myself…"

Dean growled and started slamming into her causing her to inhale sharply. "Fuck so fucking tight you naughty little girl. This pussy is good...better than my dreams

…" He ground into her and she ground back with a slight keen.

"Harder please," She gasped.

"I can definitely," Sharp thrust, "Give it to you," Another sharp thrust. "Harder!" He grit his teeth as Rhea scrambled to reach back for him with a hand while her other squeezed at the edge of the hay tightly.

"Oh," She moaned.

He worked harder, his thrusts deeper, quicker, their pleasure intensifying.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Rhea repeated nonstop. "So close."

Honestly the guys were on a roll today killing her with pleasure. But did she want it to stop?

Fuck no.

Dean's hand traveled down between her thighs strumming her clit expertly and nearly had the brunette seeing stars.

"That's it baby….cum all over this cock! Cum on Mr. Ambrose like a good little girl, like you've wanted to for so long…"

Rhea's walls fluttered and clenched around him and Dean groaned feeling that familiar tightness build up in his balls, tingles running up his back.

"Ah...fuck. Come on baby, I need you to cum."

Her rubbed her desperately, his fingers toying where they met a couple of times and he drove into her with everything he had.

His body tensed up, and his breath caught in his throat just as he heard her yell out signalling her finish.

"Good girl," He crooned and quickly pulled out just as the first stream of cum shot out of him leaving him shaking. He held himself in place shooting all over Rhea's backside some of his spunk landing on her back. He chuckled. Seth was definitely going to get his hands dirty.

He rubbed his tip against her rounded backside playfully before he let out a huff, plopping beside Rhea as she dropped flat on her stomach softly moaning into the hay.

"It's not over yet sweetheart," Seth announced and Rhea let out a pathetic whine. Both guys chuckled and she felt hands on her waist lifting her.

"May I?"

"Have at it man."

She felt herself being carried and then she was straddling Seth with some work from him. He wasted no time slipping into her making her throw her head back from her prone position to look down at him worn but still ever so eager.

The two toned haired man gripped at her hips and started a tempo of thrust up into the brunette above him.

"Oh yes," He hissed. "I…" He grunted as he sped up and Rhea moaned as his fingers dug deeper into her skin. "I would have gladly joined in earlier but I'm selfish and wanted you all to myself," He admitted quietly just as Rhea dropped back down, her face between his neck and shoulder. His hands rubbed on her desperately as his pace rose steadily. All too soon he was gripping her cheeks bouncing her off his cock.

"Seth," She whimpered and couldn't help but pull back again, bracing herself with a hand upon his chest, watching him as she started to respond to his movements with slow grinds against him.

"There's my girl," Seth smirked, bracing his feet on the ground to slam up into her and Rhea dropped to meet him each time he came back into her, the friction between them rocking her to the core. She was about to explode. Seth's thrusts were desperate and harsh, determined to make her unleash around him and he wanted it now.

"Seth," Rhea panted, shaking her head. God this was too much, yet she met his tempo desperately wanting to feel that coil unleash, get this beautiful specimen of a man to reach the finish line with her. The sound of grunts and groans and skin slapping against skin was all that took place for a moment before he found her nub making her shriek and nearly convulse around him. God she was sensitive.

"Too much," He asked worriedly, pulling his hand back and Rhea moaned, placing his fingers back on her.

"A-Almost there," She huffed.

Seth grinned working at her softly in contrast to his slams into her and with a soft moan Rhea dropped back on Seth spent.

His hands gripped at her tighter, helping her rise and lower to pull forth his orgasm when Seth nipped at her shoulder, latching onto the side of her neck, to lick and suck at her, marking her. His fingers reached between them again and Rhea shook her head vehemently.

"No," She moaned brokenly but made no attempt to stop him instead circling her hips against his strokes.

"One more baby. Please? Let me make you cum one more time."

He was milking it he knew but god he had missed being inside her so bad, probably more than he should.

He nudged at her face with his nose, urging her to lift her head and look down on him.

' _Ah! There she is. So beautiful.'_

Seth reached down, lacing their fingers together and Rhea's body slid against his in a mating dance as they slowly worked towards the end.

As they watched each other Seth felt his dick throb inside her begging for release and he tightened his grip on her fingers letting go, all too aware that Rhea was right there with him, her eyes squeezed shut as she softly whimpered out this orgasm, dropping onto him with nothing left.

It took Seth a moment to come back down to earth before he realized the woman on top of him wasn't moving.

Seth looked over at Dean who was watching them with intense interest.

"I think we knocked her out," He whispered with a slight chuckle, trying not to interrupt the beauty's slumber. Her soft snores filled the room.

It took Dean a moment to answer as he studied Seth. "Yeah…" He grumbled.

Shaking his head he cleared his throat and lifted to meet up with the other two.

"Sure did," He tried for a lighter tone.

He was looking into things..

It was just sex. The three of them had come together to experience one of life's greatest pleasures. Surely there couldn't be anything going on...could there?

Nah...this was one of his best friends and his girlfriend loved him. The long signings were obviously screwing with his brain..he needed some sleep. It was another moment before he answered his friend once again.

"But as long as it's from extreme pleasure it's all good. I know she won't mind when she comes to." He smirked and reached for Rhea who Seth readily moved to his friend.

Once in his arms, Dean shifting the brunette to rest against his chest comfortably and offered Seth a hand after a moment.

"We should clean up yeah?"

"Probably." Seth grinned and lifted to throw back on his shirt and pants loosely. "Damn that was awesome," Seth said after gathering a couple of things while Dean worked on covering his girl.

He chuckled. "That it was...that it was."

The two silently worked on cleaning up as much as they could for the night before moving back to the house. Rhea peaceful slept away, happily sated as they settled down for the night.


	4. Feelings

**Here we go! Starting to move the plot line forward a little bit. Yay! Got some sucky rough smut a little bit into the chapter. Sorry if it's just plain horrendous. -Blushes- And go figure a good majority hit me around 5:30 this morning. lol. But anyway, I love you guys for supporting me and this "smorgasbord full of smut". Go ahead and click that little review button and let me know what you think ok? ;)**

* * *

It wasn't intentional. He was sure of it.

But it didn't erase the fact that it was there...

It was in the little things they did. Like now for instance.

He stood by the door of the catering area and watching as they sat and laughed and conversed with the members of New Day, Sasha Banks and random sprinkles of other people.

Her legs were draped over his own underneath the table as their faces lit up at everything they heard and said. They'd share a look or two, maybe lean in and softly knock heads. Rhea would place a hand on his shoulder almost as if bracing herself while her eyes sparkled in amusement. Seth would rub absently at her thighs with a thumb as his hand rested on her while he nodded along to his friends.

It was easy to see the two cared about each other. A look between friends before them as they took in the two let him know he wasn't the only one who saw it.

It was complete and utter coupling and Dean couldn't help but scowl at it all. He knew they were close, best friends even. Hell, Seth was **his** best friend too! But it was the little things he had started to notice…

' _Has this been happening all along or did this just start?'_ He'd find himself wondering as he'd watching them walk down the hall, Rhea's hand tightly clasped in Seth's as she skipped along, a huge smile on her face.

' _This is nothing new right?'_

A kiss to the cheek and like that Seth was gone, leaving him and his girl alone backstage as he prepared himself for whatever battle they assigned for him in the squared circle.

She had him...but why did it seem like she also had Seth?

* * *

"Hey, you alright," Roman Reigns asked his best friend after they made it backstage.

The two had just had a grueling tag along with Orton against the Wyatts, the feud between Roman and Bray going on strong. Dean was happy he could be there for his friend. He was able to focus once he was out there and like always him and Roman went out and tore the house down but before and after the match was a different story.

Being in the match allowed him to unleash some of his aggression…

But it wasn't enough.

Dean didn't answer Roman instead opting to snatch up a bottle of water from a nearby table and take a long swig. He nearly crushed the bottle in a tight grip when he stared off down the hall. Rhea was speed walking down the hall, smile as wide as the sun with Seth hot on her heels, his hands on her sides as he tickled her.

The giggles that left her mouth nearly had Dean seeing red.

If it wasn't for his girl, Seth might have had Dean's water bottle to the face at lightening speed.

The two reached him and exchanged one last interaction, the brunette swatting at Seth's playful hands as he chuckled.

"Nice job out there baby," The caramel skinned brunette grinned, hopping over to wrap her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "So glad I'm here to see my man in action...it's been forever," She groaned, rolling her eyes dramatically. She wiggled her eyebrows as she lifted to peck his lips a couple of times. Dean grabbed at her sides, tugging her into him roughly smashing his mouth against hers, eliciting a moan from the small beauty.

Seth rolled his eyes as he watched the two become engrossed in one another and turned to congratulate Roman on their victory. He couldn't help but keep eyeing the kissing couple and was surprised to see Dean's eyes on him as his lips moved against his girlfriend's. He blinked in confusion. What was this about?

Before he could question Dean silently, the other man's eyes were closed and he was completely focused on Rhea for a couple more seconds. Some pecks and he pulled back eyeing her, his eyes twinkling in happiness.

Rhea always had the ability to make him feel better. Whether it be from a simple kiss, a brush of her hand against him or a smile, it didn't take much.

He pulled the young woman beside him, wrapping an arm around her waist possessively.

It was silent for a moment after Seth turned from Roman and he gave the copper blonde a huge grin.

Dean didn't return it.

"Awesome as always, Ambrose."

Dean gave a little grunt and some mumbled words of thanks. After, he looked at Roman giving him a quick nod before he gripped at Rhea's side tightly, brushing by Seth with a bump.

Rhea placed her hand upon her boyfriend's chest eyeing him curiously.

"Dean," She questioned quietly.

Seth watched on with Roman, only turning to inquire what was up once the couple made it around the corner out of sight.

"What's his deal," He asked, cocking a thumb their way.

Roman studied the area where their friend had been and made a face, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hell if I know man. What did you do," Roman eyed him.

"Nothing as far as I know..."

* * *

She wanted to pry at whatever it was bothering her boyfriend but one dark look from him when she uttered his name softly again left her worried as Dean gripped her wrist rather tightly.

He was a man on a mission. And she doubted he was ready to confide in her right now, for whatever reason. He was rounding corners, dodging people and items and Rhea had no choice but to stumble after lest she fall.

It was almost as if he was putting distance between himself and something, or someone and she wanted to ask but Dean's demeanor had her silent and nervous.

He turned one more corner and Rhea frowned but before any more words were spoken she was yanked forward and spun around, her back hitting the stoned wall, hard. She tried to take in her surroundings but like she had suspected seconds ago, the hallway was dimly lit, a few of the lights being used and very much deserted.

"De-"

"Shh," Dean shushed her harshly, his mouth possessing hers as he pushed into her to the point where her breath was leaving her rather quickly between his lips and his body against her own.

He licked and nipped at her lips. All around sloppily, hungrily kissing her, his mouth firm and insistent against hers. It quickly became apparent what he had in mind when his hand gripped and tugged at her hair on the back of her skull, his erection thumping against her stomach. Her head hit the wall giving her a little shock as his lips descended on her neck and she felt the harsh pull of her skin between his teeth. She gasped and he slapped at her side making her jump before he was holding her small body tight up against his hard, taut one, leaving no room for escape.

His teeth scraped further down her neck and his other gripped at one of her cheeks exceptionally hard. Rhea let out a stuttered gasp and whimper, not able to help but grip at his arms tightly. Her nails were on the verge of digging into his skin. He let go of her ass and hair to lift her up around his waist and Rhea quickly wrapped around him, panting. Her dress rode up and her arousal scented the air.

Dean gave a dark and predatory grin, a low growl building up in his chest and suddenly Rhea's panties were ripped in two. He nuzzled his face against her neck and Rhea tried to hold on for dear life when his fingers found purchase with her soaked skin. He gave her no time to prepare before two fingers sunk into her pushing and pulling at a fast and harsh pace.

"Oh shit, Dean!"

Dean smacked at a cheek hard, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. He gave her a head shake.

"Gotta be quiet, woman" He snarled, stopping momentarily to pull from her and lick what covered his fingers and then he deftly sunk three into her core planting his lips against hers, silencing her as he continued on.

Rhea squirmed and gripped at him, struggling to keep her breathing steady and her noises quieted.

She was failing miserably as he attacked her warmth.

"Whose pussy is this Rhea," He groaned, continuing to jab into her, driving her crazy. Her juices overflowed like crazy only urging Dean to go further and harder still, faster even.

"Y-Your's," She moaned brokenly.

Dean started a rub against her swollen clit with the bottom of his palm and Rhea shuddered.

"Say it again," He ordered.

"Your's Dean...fucking yours! I'm so close!"

"Rhea," He warned.

"S-Sorry," She moaned. The brunette was so overcome with pleasure it nearly brought her to tears.

"You wanna cum," Dean asked, pushing on her bud a little harder. She nodded eagerly. "Soak these fingers, girl. Soak them," He rasped.

And Rhea did just that, pulling and pushing at Dean as her walls fluttered and clenched, leaving a delicious flowing warmth in it's wake.

"Fuck baby," Dean panted. He watched as his girl shook and trembled trying to come back down to earth and calm her nerves but he had other ideas.

There was a jingle of his belt as she was opening her eyes once more but a swift thrust of his hips and his cock plunged into her warmth making her shriek.

Dean growled. Her pussy was always so snug and sopping wet when he showed any form of aggression with her. It was such a fucking turn on.

He started pumping into her roughly, her back hitting and leaving the wall with every stroke.

"Oh god, oh yes! Yes Dean, YES!"

He was beyond the point of caring if they got caught as he abused her cunt. The only thing running through his mind was claiming what was rightfully his.

This was his pussy, his woman!

His pounding grew quicker, the noise of their fucking bouncing off the walls as Rhea made every noise she could under the sun.

"Fuck! So fucking tight! You cumming baby? Give me that fucking cum," He demanded harshly, his hand finding her neck, the other gripped at her forgotten globe and his uneven nails dug in.

Rhea's eyes widened and Dean tightened his grip around her neck a bit. She gazed at him in delight, grasping at his hair as he kept up his deep thrusts.

"Who's the man," He grinned cockily.

His words and his actions caused the woman in his arms to claw all over his back and shoulders as she crossed her feet behind him. Her walls clenched around his dick.

"You. Are. Fuck. Yes," She ground out, as everything caused her to come undone. Her clit rubbing against his pelvis, his harsh pumps, the words, the slight pain from his nails in her skin and his hand around her neck. The exhilarating feeling that came from the chance that they could be caught at any moment...

Her juices soaked his cock, her walls pulsing, suddenly milking him for all he was worth.

"Sssshit!" He twitched and throbbed into her. His held her against him tightly by her ass now as his thrusting slowed, his skin still teasing at her bundles of nerves bringing about another wave.

"Deeeeann!"

Dean slowed to a stop and held her close. Held her until they both stop shaking, until their breath evened out. Waited till their heart rate returned to normal.

He dropped his forehead against hers and let out puff of breath.

"Fucking mine. I love you woman."

Rhea panted, struggling to catch her breath.

"Love...love you too."

* * *

It was nearly an hour later and Dean's attitude had calmed drastically, mostly in part to their earlier romp.

For Rhea it was a little unnerving. Dean had always been known to have his aggressive moments with her. Hell, she practically welcomed it with opened arms but the attack from earlier left her confused and just a tad worried.

It had came at her randomly and while she loved it...she wondered what it was about.

Dean watched his girl with a satisfied sigh as she glanced up at the TV. Her attention moving between her food and the match on the screen. He held in a laugh as she ate, more like shoveled, food into her mouth because (he knew) he had worked up her appetite.

All of a sudden her back straightened and she looked at the TV with extreme worry, her brow furrowing.

"Seth," She whispered.

It was nearly enough to bring back his foul mood tenfold.

"We have to go check on him, Dean. He could be hurt."

She was looking at him now. Giving him those classic puppy dog eyes…

' _Damn it….'_ "I'm sure he's fine babe, it's all part of the show."

Her lower lip jutted out dramatically and she tilted her head. If it wasn't so cute he would have laughed at how comical it looked.

Damn him for loving this woman.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine," He grumbled. "Let's go check on your precious…"Sethie", he finished with air quotations.

Truth is he wanted to let him rot...and this was one of his best friends!

But he could swear Seth's feelings for his woman were less than innocent now...or so he thought. It's funny, just earlier he was so sure Seth's feelings towards his girl were fine...innocent.

Sighing dramatically he lifted and grabbed her hand in his.

' _Let's get this over with.'_ He mused silently. He simply gave her a tight smile and lead her out the door of the locker room and down the hall.

' _Gonna have to have a talk with ol Sethie poo soon.'_ He pondered, lips tightening as he opened the door to the trainers room.

' _Real soon,_ He decided as he watched Seth's eyes light up at Rhea's presence after she entered the room.


	5. Motives

**So a jump and a bit more filler here, probably nothing special...but it's here and kinda moves things along even more. The muses for this one are hitting me hard. All sorts of thoughts and ideas floating around in my head and I just can't wait to put them to keyboard! Hope this is alright. Love you guys.**

* * *

 ** _4 weeks and 3 days later..._**

 **' _Finish the match, Finish the match, finish the match', was the only thing that ran through Seth's mind as he rested against the turnbuckle to asses the damage of his leg...knee...whatever it was._**

 ** _It was hard to stand but somehow he managed._**

 ** _He watched as Kane crashed through the table and waited a bit before setting him up for the pedigree. After being executed fine enough Seth rushed to cover him, promptly finishing the match._**

 **' _What happened?' He questioned silently as he stretched out his leg._**

 ** _Whatever it was it wasn't good and that left him with a sense of dread._**

 ** _He sat on the side of the ring, taking in_ _the gasps and murmurs of the fans around him as they watched and that made him feel a tad bit worse. He softly responded to the questions and concerns of the ref, doc and trainers before they helped him stand and make it to the back._**

 ** _Minutes later he found himself lying on the table in doc's office, staring up at the ceiling lights as they poked and prodded at him until they went to converse between themselves on what to do._**

 **' _This is just great,' Seth scowled as he steepled his hands over his belly. "Last thing I need right now. I'm at the top of the company and my momentum couldn't be any better...my career-'_**

 **" _Seth," Someone questioned almost as if they had been talking to him all along._**

 **" _Yeah," He barely muttered as he blinked to._**

 **" _I was just asking if there was anybody you'd like to call, in case you need help with traveling and possible aftercare."_**

 ** _Seth frowned._**

 ** _Aftercare?_**

 ** _How bad off was he? He looked between the workers standing around eying him in pity._**

 ** _Why would no one tell him anything?_**

 **" _What is," He shifted to sit up but the guy talking to him placed a calming hand on a shoulder, stopping him in place._**

 **" _Further assessment needs to be taken before we decide on what to do next. We don't have the equipment to properly diagnose…"_**

 ** _Seth's attention diverted elsewhere as he allowed his mind to wonder._**

 ** _Crap this was bad._**

 ** _Real bad._**

 ** _He thought back on what doc had asked him just moments ago and only one name passed through his mind._**

 ** _Rhea._**

* * *

"Rhea! You have a call on line 1 and your 3:30 is here."

Rhea nodded, brushing her bangs out of her face, wiping at the sweat on her brow.

Work had been busy today, lots of people needing lots of work done. It was always like this during the holidays and would continue to be later on, a bit into the new year.

"Go ahead and send him in Kylie, I'm gonna go grab some more supplies."

The younger woman gave her a smile and nod and moved back out to the front just as Rhea stepped out of her work space to make it down the hall.

Her phone went off, alerting her of a text message and Rhea jumped, nearly dropping her tray with the sterilized utensils.

"Sheesh," She hissed, placing the tray down to steady her breathing and check her message real quick.

 ** _Seth:_** _Not sure if your phone is off or not but can I talk to you?_

Rhea frowned but speed dialed her friend who picked up on the second ring.

"Rhea, hey," He breathed.

"Seth," She questioned. "What's going on? Everything ok?"

She heard a sigh and some rustling before he answered her back.

"No...it's really not. There's been an incident over here and I'm hurt. I think it might be serious."

Rhea's mouth dropped open and she felt her eyes widen as she fiddled with the silver on her tray waiting for Seth to continue.

"During my match I sorta messed up on a powerbomb, that move is always so iffy, and I think something happened to my knee or leg. I don't know what until I can get an appointment…" He trailed off.

"The brunette gulped a bit, lifting and lowering a dental mirror. Just something to fiddle with really trying to calm her rising nerves.

"Well first off I'm glad you're...ok..? You're not hurt are you? In pain?"

"No. Just having trouble walking on my own," He chuckled slightly.

"Seth...Are you gonna be ok? What do you need? What can I do?"

Another pause before he groaned awkwardly.

"See...that's the thing. I called you to ask a favor. Kinda a big one actually."

Rhea hesitated, halting in her fiddling. "Yes...go on. You know I'm here for ya ninja."

Seth chuckled. God she was awesome. Shaking his head, he continued.

"Well I don't have anything set up yet but I'm sure some time next week I'll be having some kind of look over and not too soon after, surgery if needed. I don't know, gotta call Hunter for recommendations on a good doc..."

Rhea nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Anyway...I might need some support and help the first couple of days. Before and after and I was wondering…"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind helping me out? It'd just be for couple of days," He reiterated quickly.

Rhea blinked.

"Me," She squeaked.

"Well-"

"Why me," She questioned not really meaning to do so out loud.

' _Cause you're the first one I thought of when I needed someone and you're the only one who can probably cheer me up.'_ "I mean...you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's not that," The brunette was quick to answer. "I'm just surprised is all. What about your mom? Or say...your girlfriend?" She couldn't help but narrow her eyes a little at the last part of her question.

Seth laughed. "Girlfriend? Believe me if I had a girlfriend you'd be one of the first to know precious."

Rhea flushed. "I um...well, I mean if you really need the support I'll be there. Just let me know when and where and I'll see what I can do ok?"

"Yeah," Seth asked excitedly. He didn't want to get his hopes up but…

"I'll be there. Just call me back and let me know the deets. I probably better get back to work. I'm keeping my last patient and just yeah…"

"Ok gorgeous, talk to you soon," And with that Seth hung up leaving Rhea confused and slightly flustered.

Gorgeous? Precious?

And why did that leave her with a case of the butterflies?

Shaking her head, Rhea quickly gathered her things and made it back into her work space.

* * *

"So I talked to Rollins and it seems he's pretty banged up. He might be off the tour."

"Yeah, he called me earlier at work and pretty much caught me up to speed."

"Really," Dean questioned, his interest piqued. His girlfriend didn't notice his glaring look as she worked on finishing up the last of her dinner before setting it to the side.

"Yeah, he mentioned that it might be serious and will probably need some help." She finished with a sip of water before turning back to face her propped up tablet.

"Oh?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

Rhea nodded. "For a couple of days at least."

The scowl couldn't be mistaken for anything short of anger as Rhea watched him.

"What?"

"Mother. Fucker," He grumbled.

He hadn't had the chance to talk to his so called best friend like he had wanted, the excitement of the show, their separate story lines and different scheduling not allowing him to. They kept missing each other. But for him to single out **_his_** girl like this when it looked as if his suspicions might have been wrong left the red lights flashing and warning signals going off in his head.

"Dean?...Dean? Baby," Rhea finally tried loudly. "What is going on?"

Dean's dark gaze startled her as he looked up into the screen.

"Fucker's got a hard on for you. Probably thinks he stands a chance," He grumbled. "It's like he's forgotten who you belong to."

Rhea's eyes widened as she shifted to grab her iPad in both hands. She brought it up over her head as she laid back comfortably and stared at her boyfriend's handsome face.

"Hey," She cooed. "Don't be silly. I'm yours, he knows that, we know that, hell, everyone knows it," She finished with a grin. But Dean wasn't smiling, he wasn't laughing either. In fact he look completely wound up and angry and she needed to diffuse the situation but...she was curious.

"Wh-Why do you think he's into me like that?"

Dean gave her an incredulous look.

"Come on, Rhea. You fucking serious?"

She gave a single nod and Dean sighed.

"Ever since he's stuck it to you, the asshole has been all touchy feely and mooney eyed around you…"

"Dean…come on," Rhea laughed a bit, rolling her eyes playfully. "He's not-"

"No you come on," He cut in. "I'm fucking serious Rhea!"

The young woman took a moment to study her man and noticed his agitation level rise. She arched an eyebrow as she watched him some more.

His jaw was tensed, his shoulders raised and she saw a hand rubbing over his chest as it slowly traveled up, she was sure to tap on his collarbone in deep, fuming concentration.

She pursed her lips for a second before slowly setting her tablet down. He wouldn't notice anyway. She needed just one second.

"Dean," She spoke up several later. She brought the pad up, chest view, smiling at the screen. "This is all yours baby."

Dean twitched, his lips moving in silent conversation.

"Dean Ambrose. Look at the screen now!"

His head snapped up and his eyes widened comically. Rhea gave him a sly grin.

"Like I said just a second ago...this, " She pulled the iPad back, letting it roam over her body, Dean's eyes were wider if possible as he took in her smooth caramel skin. "Is all yours. You have me, Dean. Mind, body and soul."

"Shit," He muttered. "Rhea…"

She brought the screen upright a hooded look to her eyes, corner of her lip in between her teeth.

"Take off that shirt," He growled.

Rhea's face lit up. There was her man...

It didn't fix this, she knew, but it sure as hell was a good distraction.

And like she said, she was all his.

"Good girl," he crooned. "Now pinch and tug on those nipples for me."

She watched him wet his lips as he laid back, phone in hand and she briefly saw a hand slide off screen followed by a jingle of a belt buckle.

Oh yes...definitely his.

* * *

The loud ringing of his cell jarred Seth awake with a start and he quickly reached over, slapping at his nightstand to get the incessant noise to stop.

"Fuck," He yelled as his phone went tumbling to the floor. "Thought I had turned that shit off!"

The ringing kept on as he laid in bed trying to calm down the heavy thumping in his chest. His phone stopped moments later and he let out a sigh of thankfulness only for it to start back up.

"What," He barked, after managing to scoop up his phone, switching the lamp on beside the bed.

There was silence and Seth pulled the phone back to check his caller ID but before he could loud rustling sounded on the other line followed by heavy breathing. Seth frowned. Was this some sort of prank call? How did this person get his number?

"What's your game, Rollins?"

Seth squinted in confusion, staring at the clock beside his bed.

"W-What," He coughed trying to clear his throat. "Ambrose? What are you talking about? Game? Dude, it's 3 o'clock over here...and I'm sure it's the same where you're at too, what are you doing up?"

There was a huff and then, "Why Rhea, Seth?"

Seth sat, trying to rack his brain on what he had done to the small woman but came up short. As if to answer him Dean continued on.

"Why do you need her, Seth? Why not your mother or even your father? Brother maybe?"

Ah, so Rhea and Dean had talked. Of course they had! It was only right.

Seth shook his head to clear out lingering sleep filled cobwebs.

"She's my best friend...heck, **you guys** are my best friends and naturally I thought of you, her or Roman but seeing as how you and Ro are traveling...I dunno, I guess I just wanted someone to help distract me. Keep my mind off of shit in case it was bad."

A pause. "She has work."

"I-I know. Just...it was only gonna be a couple of days at the most to get me too and from."

He couldn't understand the hostility coming from Dean's side. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong here. It was a friend asking for another friend's help. He really didn't want family involved they'd just worry and nag and he'd just be left feeling worse than he already did.

Under normal circumstances Dean might have considered this. What was a friend helping out another friend? This was his best friend and his girl, people he trusted with his life.

But now…

And yeah, maybe he was being paranoid but better safe than sorry right?

"Dean...this is me you're talking to. You know me. Where is all this..this whatever it is coming from? I swear I have no motive."

Dean grumbled something and sighed. "Yeah...you sure about that? You look like you have all kinds of motives when it comes to my girl." He gnashed his teeth and Seth grimaced from actually hearing the click on the phone. A moment later he was laughing.

" _What_? Motive to? Yes, Dean, Rhea is a gorgeous girl, any guy can see that," He could hear the rumble across the phone. Sheesh! "But I'm your friend, **best friend**. Sure we've had our share of differences and I've had loads of fun...being _with_ her but that is your girl man, _she's yours._ Why would I betray you like that, hurt you? It's not me."

There was nothing on the other line and he tapped on the bed beside him.

"Did Rhea say something or…"

"Just looking out for what is mine. Making sure I don't have to mangle you for trying shit. You guys have been looking pretty chummy lately…."

Seth scoffed.

"Dean, we've always been chummy man! Like I said, you guys are my best friends. Practically family. Come on dude."

Dean sighed.

"Are you going to make me get all 'Days of Our Lives' and tell you that I love you, that we're bros till the end and nothing can come between us?"

Dean couldn't help but let out an amused 'psh'. "You wish, Rollins. Look. Just, don't...try anything. I wouldn't wanna have to rip your head off and feed it to the swamp assholes' crocodiles ok?"

Seth rolled his eyes playfully, moving to finally lay down in his bed. Ah, good old Dean, random and brash but a good friend and person through it all.

"I wouldn't dream of it man. Wouldn't dream of it."


	6. Hashtags and Traveling

**More filler here. But a lighthearted chapter before the heavy stuff in a bit. And for the GIGIG readers out there I should have an update soon. Got quite a bit written out for that so be on the lookout! Love you all and continue to leave that love. ;)**

* * *

"Do you think I'm stupid for allowing this to happen?"

Roman Reigns looked up from channel surfing to find his friend pacing back and forth beside his bed. He didn't know how the other man had made it in here exactly, they had separate rooms after all, but after dinner it had been straight to his room, Dean slamming his own door behind him. He came out of the shower later only to find his friend pacing quietly in his room.

"Stupid for what?"

Dean shot his friend a look. "Really?"

Roman sighed and set the remote down, his grey eyes following his marching friend.

"You mean the Rhea/Seth situation?"

The slight cringe didn't go unnoticed by Roman.

"I'd like to think there is no Rhea/Seth situation. The names together just…" The copper blonde stopped, his eyes turning murderous.

Steel gray eyes widened briefly as Roman shook his head. "Hey," He tried placating his friend in a soothing tone. "I just meant this whole.." He lifted a shoulder, cocking his head towards it. "You know…"

Dean grumbled and turned to drop onto his back on the edge of the bed. "Yeah...I know. Just annoying as shit is all. I feel like there's some sort of...something going down but everyone wants to act like I'm crazy or something."

Roman pursed his lips, shaking his head. "Sounds normal to me. Hell, I commend you for letting your girl go off and help a guy out, no matter who it is. If it was me…" Roman stopped letting out an amused gust of air. "I'd be on that shit like white on rice, bro."

"Just don't want to be the clingy boyfriend..or whatever," Dean mumbled. "S' probably dumb...just worried is all. Ever since I let Seth sink his dick into her it's been-"

Roman shot upright, his eyes wide. "Wait what?! You what?!"

Dean had the gall to look embarrassed. "Uh..yeah….Didn't I tell you about that?"

He blushed a bit when he received no response, just a shocked stare as Roman slowly shook his head side to side, mouth hanging open.

"You...you…."

"Ah hell, Roman. It was just a stupid fucking birthday thing for her...since I missed it and all. Even got into a bit of a squabble about her not wanting anything...but look what I gave her," He finished hands outstretched by his sides.

"How...how…"

"How long," Dean finished for him not missing a beat. "Once about a month or so ago, another like two months before that."

"Jesus, Dean," Roman hissed making the other guy cringe. "Fucking shit! No wonder you're going crazy!"

Dean narrowed his eyes on his friend. "Oh thanks, Rome. Really helps…."

"I'm just saying. I'd keep a close eye on the whole thing for sure. Keep your eyes open man."

Dean groaned loudly.

* * *

All too soon Monday rolled around bringing about the start of a new week and excited, yet anxious feelings as Rhea disembarked from her final flight. Her seatmate, an older gentleman who was flying into town to visit family and meet that special someone, yapped in her ear as they strolling the jetway making her want to grit her teeth and pull at her hair in frustration.

He hadn't let up for two hours now!

"And so I told her...this is it! This is gonna be the year I found myself a nice young woman and stick with it."

Rhea gave the man a tight smile trying not to rake her eyes over the old fool in disgust.

Young woman? Settle down?

This man was damn near pushing 70! Did he think he was gonna be someone's sugar daddy or something?

He placed a hand on her arm, just as they reached the loading and unloading dock and Rhea nearly gripped his old hand tight to fling it aside but refrained. Instead she continued on, her eyes lighting up as she saw Seth waiting for her with a stupid little sign, waving it side to side like crazy.

"Is that your ol man," The old guy gruffed and Rhea resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she felt his hot breath up against an ear.

If someone had told her she wouldn't be getting any rest on her flights she would have considered coming in earlier, possibly getting a hotel. But for the sake of saving money and cutting the days she was away from work short she felt this was the best bet.

It was straight from here, to Seth's consultation and from there the hotel. She didn't know too much of what he had planned.

"My lady," Seth greeted Rhea as she slowly trudged over toward him, rolling her suitcase behind her.

She had almost forgotten about the old man until he was patting Seth on the shoulder. "Keep an eye on this one. This young lady was chatting me up today," He stated with a laugh.

Seth raised an amused eyebrow her way and Rhea gave him a discreet eye roll.

More like dude couldn't shut up…

Seth gave the guy a nod before he was off to greet his family and pulled Rhea into a tight hug, rocking her from side to side with a hum.

"Missed you squirt."

"Hey punk," She replied, breathing in the scent of her buddy before pulling back to glance at the board in his hand. "Really, Seth?"

He shrugged with a slight blush.

"What? Thought it would give you a laugh first thing. Didn't I do a fancy, smancy job," He questioned in his best high class voice.

Rhea bit at a lip, eyes roving all over the board. "Oh yeah! You have exquisite squiggles and swirls and gasp! Is that colorful balloons I see? Such fabulous artwork! Bravo...bravo!"

Seth snorted, laughter bubbling from his lips. "Ok smart ass. I get it, I get it. It's kiddie and lame but hey...I haven't seen you in forever and when was the last time I could do something silly like this?"

Rhea pursed her lips. Point made. She gave him a cheesy grin and wrapped herself around an arm.

"Long flight," Seth questioned when a loud yawn escaped her.

She nodded as he urged her forward.

"Here, let's get you a coffee," He suggested, veering off to the side pulling her along.

"Kay...just none of that straight black shit."

Another yawn and she was led over to an empty seat in the nearby Starbucks.

"No-no! I can get em! You sit."

"I got it."

"Seth," Rhea started only to get shot down with a look that left no room for argument. "I'm...I'm supposed to be helping you," She pouted, watching as Seth hobbled to the front. She sat and waited, dropping her head on the wall beside her, hair curtaining her face slightly as she kept an eye on him. She had no energy to do much of anything besides sit there. Should have slept before her flights.

She was just drifting off when Seth made it back over, two coffees in hand. The brunette didn't know how long she'd been out but the start of a snore startled her awake and she jerked to, looking up to find Seth watching her with a grin.

"Sorry," She responded groggily.

Seth shook his head. "No problem, squirt. I understand all too much."

He handed her, her drink and she nearly groaned in happiness at the lovely aroma wafting up to meet her as well as the heat of the cup which was warming up her hands.

Ah, coffee she had never been as happy for the stuff as she was now.

Taking Seth's offered arm again, after a moment of sips, she went to straighten her travel bag as well as grab her rolling suitcase in hand, only for Seth to slide the strap of her bag down and off her arm quickly, slinging it over one of his. She gave him a huff and he winked in return, leading her out of the shop, with some quiet sips of his own.

Once they made it outside Rhea took a look around, a couple of cabs littering the sides of the sidewalk. Seth stopped and she became curious. "Soooo..what's the hub bub, bub? The plan my man? The deal, my wheels? The mission, my-"

"Ok, ok," Seth cut in with a laugh. "I get it. Geez woman, forgot how dorky you are."

Rhea feigned offense. "Like you have room to talk mister!"

Seth simply shot her a grin and moved forward, giving one of the cab drivers a nod before pulling a door open. He tossed in her bag and looked back at her offering her a hand.

"Got a cab to and from the airports...you know, just in case."

Rhea nodded and grabbed his hand accepting his help in and soon they were buckled in and settled as Seth was giving directions to the driver.

A loud rumble from Rhea had her blushing as both guys eyed her. She sipped at her coffee some more.

Seth gave her a smirk before turning to change up the destination a bit.

"Gotta feed my girl here," He laughed.

Rhea blushed before another rumble left her. "We have the time?"

"Got a couple of minutes to spare before my appointment. Nearest McDonald's good?"

"Perfect."

The two were on their way when Rhea's phone dinged with two messages.

 ** _Dean:_** _Seriously?! Rhea...come on!_

 ** _Dean:_** _I know you have to be there by now. Haven't heard from you. Was the flight delayed? Something happen? Call me back. Seriously hate this texting shit when I wanna know what's up but I know calls and texts can disrupt the airways or something…_

She had never known her guy to be that fast of a texter...or so detailed!

 ** _Rhea:_** _Dean I-_

Her phone rang and she shook her head with a huge smile. Her boyfriend.

"Hey babe," She barely managed to get out before Dean hit with a barrage of questions, some the same as his text. "Ok. Babe. Breathe."

Dean huffed and paused for a second before he was questioning her again albeit a calmer tone now.

"I thought you were gonna call after you got off the plane."

"I was, have only been on land for a couple of minutes baby," She tried to reassure him.

"I hate this."

If it wasn't a bit sad Rhea would have found this extremely cute and amusing but her guy had been on edge since learning about her trip. If she was being honest with herself it was long before now even, but honestly she didn't see the worry. Seth was their friend, plain and simple. Nothing had happened between them and nothing ever would. He was as big a part of their lives as was Rome and his girl. She always supported family.

Seth gave her a questioning look and she mouthed 'Dean'. He rolled his eyes playfully while giving a shrug and she grinned in return.

"I know baby. But we have been through this before."

Dean exhaled loudly.

That wasn't the problem and they both knew it.

Rhea dared a glance at a distracted Seth and shifted to stare out her window.

"Would you have rather I told **our friend** no," She asked quietly.

"Yes," He shot back quickly, no break between her question and his answer.

"Dean…"

He sighed.

"Look. I want you updating me regularly. I want to know what's up like your stupid Twitter feed I always see you scanning or Tumbles."

"Tumblr," She corrected with a small giggle.

"Whatever. Just keep me up to date?"

"Promise."

There was a long moment of silence before Dean spoke up again.

"How is he by the way?"

Rhea looked over at Seth again, who was now playing around on his phone.

"Seems to be in good spirits for now. Of course we haven't been to the doc yet and he's not in any pain...that all could change after though."

"Yeah...It's going to take some work and a strong will to get through this but I know he's got this. Hell, he's worked through an injured neck before. Rollins is tough."

Rhea felt the sting at the back of her eyelids and wanted to groan at her stupid emotions but just settled for a choked laugh.

"That he is."

Seth looked up from his phone as the driver turned into McDonald's for them, pulling up on his side.

"Oh! Hey babe, I gotta go! Getting some food before hitting the doctor's office. Call you back later?"

"You better."

Rhea smiled. "Get back with you in a bit babe."

The two hung up and Rhea slipped the phone into her pocket as she moved over closer to Seth to stare at the drive thru menu and order.

The two were on the road moments later, Rhea basically inhaling her food. Seth poked and prodded at his sausage biscuit, nerves getting the best of him.

Rhea nudged him, mouth full of food and he gave her a nervous smile.

"It'll be ok," She assured after sipping at her orange juice. "You'll see. You got this Seth Rollins, I know you do."

He sighed. "It's all just finally hitting me, this could be it."

Rhea shook her head, scooting over to squeeze at a hand. "Not by a long shot. You'll be back before you know it. Now stop this moping, we haven't even seen the damn doctor yet and already you're thinking the worst."

Seth squeezed her hand back before turning it over to lace their fingers together. He gave her a small smile. "You're right. People come back from all sorts of stuff. I think I'm just stressing about the amount of time I could be missing and losing all the progress I had worked on building."

"Poppycock," Rhea snapped.

Seth watched her for a second as her face flushed a bright red.

"That totally just slipped out didn't it?"

He nodded, trying to suppress his laughter but eventually failing. "You little Rhea are awesome."

"Hey! I'm not little," She argued.

"Are too. Now deal with it squirt." He patted at her head mockingly, receiving a swat to the arm in return.

"Watch it, gimpy. I'm not afraid to kick your ass! Broken leg...knee...whatever the fuck you have," She finished with a scowl.

Seth grinned. "Such language, squirt. I don't recall you ever being so foul mouthed...unless you count during sex."

Rhea sputtered, her face reddening again while Seth guffawed. She fought for words as he quickly shuffled to climb out of the cab. "You...I...that, damn it, Seth," She shrieked.

He continued to laugh as he paid the driver, not sure how long this visit would take.

' _Probably should have gotten a rental back at the airport.'_ Rhea thought as she gathered her stuff. _'Maybe after..'_

Seth pulled opened her door and she glared at him. "You know...you really don't know the meaning of this whole helping thing do you," She inquired as she grabbed her suitcase and bag, which Seth snatched again.

"Old fashioned gentleman?" He tried.

"You're something...I just don't know what yet."

Seth chuckled and she huffed proudly. So far she had gotten him to smile and laugh nearly the whole time they've been together.

It was quiet as the two made it into the large facility and Rhea smirked as an ingenious plan hit her literal seconds after gliding through the sliding doors.

She pulled off to the side and quickly gathered her phone. Seth walked on not noticing her fall off until he was up at the front desk. He turned giving a curious head tilt. Rhea held up a finger and he frowned before turning to greet the receptionist.

 ** _Rhea:_** _Entering the building. Here we go…#DoctorsVisitsCanBeScary_

Sending the message off to Dean she smiled and moved on to meet up with Seth. Seconds later the two were seated and she pulled her phone out.

 ** _Rhea:_** _What do you know! Comfy seats! Extra cushion. #TrueCushionForThePushin_

Head rested on her companion's shoulder as she watched him fill out paperwork, Rhea settled into a comfortable zone before her phone interrupted that silence with a buzz. Lifting up her phone she silently snickered at her message.

 ** _Dean:_** _What are you doing?_

 ** _Rhea:_** _What you asked for! #GoodGirlReporting_

 ** _Dean:_** _….Not what I meant._

"Seth Rollins," A voice called out.

Two pairs of eyes met the smiling nurse waiting at the door leading to the doctors offices. Seth stood.

 ** _Rhea_** _ **:** He's being called to the back…#IReallyDon'tEnvySeth_

"You go," Rhea urged when he looked down at her expectantly.

He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah...nice try squirt. Let's go." He held out a hand leveling her with a demanding look.

"My...my bags, Seth," She tried.

"Ask the nice lady at the front," Seth replied, barely glancing at the woman at the desk. "Come on," He shook his hand at her and Rhea rolled her eyes.

"Fine bossy. Let me go ask this poor thing if she'll watch my luggage. Something tells me it's not in her job description," She droned before moving to the desk.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you mind watching my luggage while I head to the back with doofus over there," She cocked a thumb Seth's way as him and the nurse watched patiently. How the nurse was still sporting a happy smile while they wasted time was beyond her.

"Uh...um," The receptionist looked a little put out and looked to the couple at the door, then back to Rhea. "Sure..?"

Rhea breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thanks! I really appreciate it." She offered the woman a smile, breezing over to a smirking Seth.

"The things I do for you," She mumbled as they made it to the back.

"Ah, you love me," Seth winked as he looped an arm around Rhea. "Come support the man."

"Oh geez."

 ** _Dean:_** _Ok. I get it. The whole Twitter crack right? Sarcastic ass..._

 ** _Rhea:_** _Hey you asked! Moody bastard..._

 ** _Dean:_** _I fucking love you._

 ** _Rhea:_** _Love you too. Gotta go. Will catch up later. #RheaSigningOut_

 ** _Dean:_** _Ugh…._


	7. Made It

**Ok, so I apologize in advance if there are any flowing or spelling issues. I am tired as shit. Finished the last part a bit ago and called myself proofing the whole damn thing. I just had to get something out for you guys so here is. :) I'm hoping it's not too-too bad. -Crosses fingers and prays- Anywho, let me know what you guys think and yes, I am still working on my other story, for those of you who read it. It's just taking me longer than expected to get those two stubborn butt heads to cooperate. lol. Again, anywho, hope you guys enjoy. -Scurries out-**

* * *

"Are you ok?"

"Rhea, for the last time...I, am, fine."

"Just checking," She mumbled. "I'm nervous. Surgery is always scary no matter what and when it's someone you care about…" She trailed off and Seth noticed the slight trembling her small frame did. He quickly reached for her hand giving it a small squeeze.

"Hey," He urged, ducking his head to try and meet her worried gaze. "Look at me."

It took a moment but when she finally did he saw the unshed tears and his heart nearly broke in two.

"Hey, I'm gonna be fine. It's just my knee, it'll be fine."

"Things go wrong all the time, Seth," The brunette responded, a slight tremor in her voice. "Just look at mom. Twice! They lost her twice!" She inhaled a hoarse cry, tears on the verge of falling. Seth gave his friend a soft look and pulled her into the hospital bed with him.

"Come here you." He moved her closer to his side, tightly and she cuddled into him, grasping at the front of his hospital gown desperately.

"I don't want anything to happen to another person I care about. I know it was a long time ago and mom is fine but…"

Seth gave her a squeeze, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "I get it. I do."

The two sat in comfortable silence until his doctor knocked softly, alerting them that it was time.

Rhea quickly hopped up, rubbing at her eyes. She awkwardly shuffled back as Dr. Dugas stepped up to go over details with Seth and make sure he was ready to go.

"Go get something to eat, clear your head squirt, " Seth spoke up after his doctor stepped out real quick.

Rhea's response was almost immediate.

"You kidding?! I'm not leaving this fucking floor! You might need me and I'm going to be right here in case-"

"I'll be fine."

"You don't know that," She snapped. "No one knows that for sure! Ever."

Seth sat and watched her for a moment, carefully choosing his next words.

"Can you do it for me? Give me peace of mind going in there? They say the more positive vibes the better."

He gave her his best puppy dog look, lip jutted out absurdly. Rhea tried to keep a straight face, she did, but eventually glared him down, relenting with a dramatic eye roll.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll do it for you. Don't want you actually croaking on the table or anything."

The grin she received in return made it totally worth it.

There was his girl. He couldn't stand seeing Rhea's lovely face marred by frown lines, the cute little crease between her eyebrows….point is a sad Rhea made for a sad Seth. He liked seeing that smile and it was bonus points if it was his doing.

"I...I guess I'll head out and grab a bite…" Rhea backed up as the nurse came in, setting up the bed for transport, "But I'm coming right back after though!"

As Seth passed by, Rhea reached out, her eyes a little panicked and he clasped her hand in between his two pulling a silly face. The brunette scoffed and stuck out her tongue in return, the two earning a laugh from the nurse.

Just before they turned the corner, Rhea following, she heard the nurse proclaim what a cute couple they were. Seth mumbled something she couldn't make out and the denial was on the tip of her tongue. Deciding to let it go, Rhea watched until they were out of sight and turned with a shake of her head to disappear in search of food.

* * *

"How are you holding up darlin'?"

Rhea shrugged, toying with a fry, scooting a few others around on her cheeseburger wrapper. "I'm fine. I'm not the one having surgery...it's Seth we should be worrying about."

Dean could hear the heavy sigh in her voice as she took a bite of her food over the line. He knew she was trying to put up a strong front but hospitals and the like didn't do Rhea any good. Having spent most of her younger years visiting some he knew this was hard. He wasn't even sure how she could volunteer like this. Every time he had been sent or was urged to go to the hospital in the years they'd been together, each and every time she freaked the hell out. Put up a strong front but behind closed doors she broke down.

It killed him.

He wanted to ask why she went but refrained in case of argument.

Last fucking thing he needed when he already missed this broad like crazy.

He needed her with him.

"I fucking miss you, you know that?"

Rhea's eyes left her wrapper as a smile overtook her face.

"Yeah?" She breathed softly.

"Yes. First thing I want you to do when you guys make it to the house and are settled for the night is video message me babe?"

Rhea raised an eyebrow, tapping at her phone absently. "Oh yeah? Whatever for honey?"

Dean growled. "I need to see you. All of you."

Rhea smiled. "You got it, Romeo."

Dean let out an amused snort at the nickname before the two exchanged farewells. Rhea hopped up throwing her trash away to make it back over to the center. It was far from time but maybe she could waste time playing on her phone, reading a magazine or two...

God she was ready for this surgery to be over with and for Seth and her to be on the next plane out of there.

* * *

"Alright Seth. Give me another stretch there. Ok, good, good. I want you try making it over here one more time."

The young superstar grimaced as he struggled to make it the few steps needed to meet up with the nurse on his case.

"Good, Seth. Very good."

"Is it...almost….time," Seth panted, lifting his head to eye the woman before him.

"Almost," She returned, helping him stand and maneuvered him to start his trek back to the bed with help from her and another. "We're just waiting on the paperwork for your therapist and you're good to go!"

Rhea watched as Seth hopped a bit with some assistance, his face scrunched in pain and determination. She wanted to jump up and grab him, take the pain and hard work away but knew to stay back. These people were just doing their job and this was part of the process.

Finally Seth sat on the edge of the bed and his attention turned to her once the nurses left the room.

"Almost there little lady," He grinned.

Rhea allowed her eyes to scan his body, her gaze landing on his hurt knee before meeting his face again.

"Lets hope. I'm ready to get out of here," She spoke up softly.

The last couple of hours had been some of the longest in her life. Sitting and watching Seth wake up completely as she flipped through a book, played on her phone...yeah she was beyond ready to go.

There was a good bit of silence as the two lost themselves in their own devices. Seth his food from earlier, Rhea her phone...again.

Nearly an hour later and the doctor was entering to check up on Seth one last time. Rhea excused herself to call a cab and check on flight times.

So far it was looking like the two would be at Seth's place no later than five.

She was just entering the room again after checking and rechecking everything to see Seth standing.

"You see my clothes bag anywhere?" He frowned.

Nodding in relief, Rhea moved to grab it from across the room. "So, time?"

Seth gave a quick nod, reaching in to grab at his shirt and shorts. "Time. Just gotta stop by the front desk and check out and we're on the way home."

"Good. Need any help," Rhea offered with a point at the clothes on his lap and Seth shook his head.

"I got it. Just gonna be a bit of a challenge with my leg is all."

Shirt went on quickly but when it came time for the bottom half Seth started to struggle. He lifted, he dropped, he sighed and grumbled.

"Fuck."

Rhea turned to face him. "Everything ok?

"Just uh..I…" He huffed in annoyance. "No," He finished in defeat. "Finally feeling the effects of a broken knee and-"

Seth's eyes widened as Rhea moved around the bed, urging him to lift. "Come on, up you go, Rollins. Got a flight to catch."

Quickly reaching for his socks she dropped to help slip them on not catching the caged looked on Seth's face as he looked down on the woman's head.

"What next," She asked after she lifted, reaching for his bag again. "Shorts? Alright. Let's slide these on," She narrated as she helped lift both his legs gently, sliding the clothing over and up to rest up under his hospital gown. She paused mid thigh and pulled back. By this time Seth was stock still, face as red a tomato.

"What," Rhea puzzled after looking up at him, "Breathe, Seth," She demanded when she noticed him sitting stock still not a word or breath leaving his gaping mouth.

It took another moment but Seth quickly worked at covering himself, also throwing on his hat and glasses, his jacket following with some assistance before the gown was tossed on the bed and he was reaching for his crutches.

"Did I push too much? You ok? You're not hurt are you? I'm sorry, sometimes I can baby too much and-"

"That's not it," Seth hissed.

Rhea looked taken back by his tone. "Then what," She started only to get cut off.

"Let's just get out of here alright?"

"O-Okay," Rhea stuttered allowing Seth the go ahead so she could watch for any issues should they arrive.

* * *

The flight went off without a hitch, Seth's weirdness not doing anything to derail Rhea's happiness at being somewhere she knew, in a nice, warm, comfy bed.

Despite it only being about 4:30 in the evening Rhea was ready to sleep.

"Pizza," She questioned her travel companion as their cab turned the corner on the way to Seth's place.

"Read my mind, squirt."

Rhea pulled a face and Seth grinned before the taxi cab pulled to a stop.

"Ah! Home sweet home," Seth sighed, stretching his arms out wide once the two set foot on his walkway.

"I am ready to drop," Rhea groaned.

"So soon," Seth asked as he unlocked his door.

Rhea shifted, bringing her purse and Seth's bag up higher on her shoulder. "Well after food of course."

The two were almost in the house, bags and suitcase already set beside the door when a small jingle and heavy footsteps neared loudly.

"Kevin! Darn it, you little thing...hold up!"

Seth turned just in time to watch his small Yorkie, Kevin, run at him head on, nearly crashing into his leg.

Rhea laughed along with Seth and watched as he tried leaning down to pick up the bouncing dog. When she noticed he needed help she jumped to just as a stunning brunette came to a fast stop before the couple.

"Oh good, it's you," She puffed slightly as she took in a few breaths to gather herself.

Seth ruffled at his dog's ears, his smile a mile wide as the little fluff ball licked at his face like crazy. "Yup. Just as planned," He chuckled, reaching for Kevin receiving a worried glance his way from Rhea.

"It's ok, I got him."

Rhea quickly grabbed at Seth's crutches and turned to the female who watched Seth and the dog with a happy smile.

"Hi! You must be…"

"Oh, Leighla _,"_ The brunette introduced herself, extending a hand to Rhea.

' _Holy crap! She's gorgeous! Wait. Leighla? Leighla...why does that name sound so...Dude!'_

Rhea's eyes widened as she took in the woman before her, captivating blue eyes and flawless skin, smoking body.

"Thee Leighla," She asked before she could stop herself.

Leighla looked to Seth, a slight blush on her face. "So you've heard of me?" She grinned, giving Seth a head tilt.

Rhea nodded slowly. "Only that Seth had a gorgeous ass girlfriend whom he was stupid to let go...according to my boyfriend. And uh yeah! He was totally right."

The other woman shook her head as Rhea shook her hand like crazy, her entranced gaze making Leighla's blush deepened.

"God, thank you. I mean...I'm far from-"

"Oh my god, shut up," Rhea screeched. "Don't you dare….you're beautiful!"

She turned to punch Seth in his arm making him wince.

"Idiot."

"Ow! What was that for?"

Rhea looked to Leighla for a second and sputtered, pointing with a shaky hand before looking back at him with a squawk.

Seth narrowed his eyes, burying his face in his dog's fur.

Rhea looked between the two again and was surprised to see Leighla staring at Seth and what looked like a look of longing in her eyes. Her eyes widened and she turned reaching for Kevin.

"Let me just.." She slapped at Seth's eager hands as he tried grabbing his pet back and shot him a look. "Talk to her," She hissed through gritted teeth. Giving Leighla a bright smile she moved into the open door. "I'm just gonna…"She pointed to the side and awkwardly shuffled away.

"Nice meeting you," She yelled just before walking further in the room.

Leighla raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow Seth's way and he rolled his eyes playfully, shrugging. "That's Rhea." He reached for his crutches against the wall avoiding his ex's eyes.

"Oh yes, you mentioned help from a friend. That's Rhea huh? She's pretty."

"Yeah...she's alright."

Leighla studied her ex boyfriend as he avoided her stare and she let out an amused snicker.

"You like her," She teased with a grin, a grin that didn't quite reach her eyes but a grin nonetheless.

Seth's head snapped up and his wide eyes zoomed in on her. "Psh...I...psh, no."

' _Way to go there Seth. Can you sound any more pathetic?'_

He sighed, closing his eyes for a second before he looked at his ex.

"She's just a friend."

* * *

Rhea scrolled through her messages, responding to ones from work and Dean, even Roman's girl, Nia, when Seth finally strolled through his front door with a grumble. He turned to lock it and clicked over her way. The sight of Kevin curled up on Rhea's lap, comfortably sleeping made him smile.

"Dude, you're eating," He huffed coming to a stop right beside her.

"Was hungry," She replied with a mouth full of food.

"And my last pasta bowl?!" He exclaimed.

"Dude. I was hungry."

Seth shook his head with a dramatic groan and Rhea grinned with a wink.

"Pizza on it's way or do we need to-"

"Already done and paid for," Rhea stated proudly.

Seth slid onto the bar stool beside her and reached over to ruffle his dog's ears.

"He totally remembered me. I was worried for a moment there," Rhea spoke up.

"Ah," Seth started, looking at his petite companion. "Kevin has always loved you…" He stared at Rhea for a long moment before clearing his throat, taking a sip of his drink.

All of a sudden Rhea looked about making Kevin go on alert for a second before he let out a small huff and settled back onto her lap "Hey! Where's Leighla," She questioned.

"Went home," Seth shrugged looking off.

"Shoot. She could have had pizza and soda with us. Dean was totally right," She said turning to face him carefully keeping hold of the small Yorkie.

"About," Seth questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't give me that look, Seth," She said cutting her eyes at him. "That woman is beautiful! Like gorgeous...and you let that go?!"

Seth rolled his eyes facing away from his friend.

' _Oh here we go.'_

"I didn't let her go," He ground out. "Time and distance…we just grew apart."

Now it was Rhea's turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh please, Seth Rollins." Her eyes bore a hole through his skull as she calmly pet Kevin's soft fur. "With a woman like that, _you make time."_

Seth squinted at a far wall, absently nursing his drink.

What was in the past should stay in the past. Why move backwards? What they had, had been meaningful, he truly believed that. But...it just hadn't worked out. Wasn't meant to be.

"She's a goddess," Rhea continued. "Dude you'd be lucky to come across a woman like that again. Ok, well, maybe if you have all the luck in the world, one more time. I need to ask her for makeup and clothing tips sometime soon cause, wow."

Seth gave her a confused look.

The fuck?

"What do you mean," He asked slowly.

Rhea flailed her arms. "Seth! Come on! I look absolutely frumpy compared to her" She gave herself the once over and Seth couldn't help but follow suit.

Like hell.

"I mean really? Pigtails, and white tights?! This dumbass red sweater with the silly pink heart?" She laughed amusingly and Seth shook his head biting at his cheek.

"Rhea, please."

"I look absolutely ridic-"

"You look gorgeous ok?!" The two toned haired man snapped making Rhea promptly shut her mouth...but only for a second.

"What," She asked meekly but Seth was up and crutching his way around the bar.

"I'm gonna go throw some boxers on."

"Wait. WHAT," Rhea shrieked.

Seth smirked hobbling his way over towards his laundry room area.

There. That should shut her up a bit. Especially about this Leighla business momentarily.

"YOU WEREN'T WEARING UNDERWEAR?!"

Or not...

* * *

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Dean sat up with a grumble, the video getting shaky as Rhea laid propped on a side before her iPad decked in nothing but a black lingerie set and stockings. A pair of low riding, hip hugging panties, thanks to her wide as sin hips were connected to a pair of stockings via their snaps, front and back, while the bra that sat atop her breasts did it's job of covering her peaks and some but failed at covered her full mounds.

"What the? And did you just quote Shakespeare again?"

She watched Dean rub at his sleep filled eyes and nearly pouted in worry but caught herself and gave him a sultry smile once she saw his eyes roam over everything showing.

"You like?"

His eyes snapped up to her own. "Rhea, baby, when you get home I'm gonna do nothing but fuck the shit outta you, I swear. Gonna have you screaming and clawing at whatever you can get your hands on and I'm gonna keep going after you think you're spent and have no more left. Just keep on pounding away!"

His eyes darkened as he took her in again and she shivered.

"Looking forward to it, love."

"Fuck! Got me hard as a rock right now. I honestly just wanted to see you but now with your sexy body on display…"

Rhea wagged a finger before the screen. "Don't lie, Dean. It's not nice to lie to your girl."

"Shit."

She heard rustling and again the screen was moving but this time when it straightened she was rewarded with a view of his hard cock right in front of her face. She licked her lips and he groaned immediately reaching for himself.

"God damn, woman!"

"You sure you're up for this," She asked.

Dean scoffed. "When am I never up?"

Rhea grinned and moved to lay on her back, her eyes never leaving the screen. A yawn cut through her actions as she worked on shimmying out of her undies and Dean gave her a look.

"You sure _you're up_ for this," He copied.

"I-" Another yawn broke through. "I...yeah." She blinked trying to clear her vision and saw Dean mentally fight with himself.

"Babe…"

"Come on, let's go," Rhea cut in, snatching up the pad, moving it over to hoover over her, tilting it downward just a bit. "Let's, play," She murmured.

Dean growled and gave himself a squeeze before starting up a slow stroke. "Touch yourself for me baby."

"Already on it," Rhea replied, tilting the iPad down even further. Dean took in a deep breath and started to speed up.

"Damn, I miss you babe and I know I keep saying that but shit, I miss touching on that body, kissing you, wrapping you up as I fuck you hard...Shit...I really wish I had your mouth right now."

Rhea took in a shaky breath, her free hand working at rubbing herself. She flicked at her clit with a finger and jerked. "Ssss.." She hissed.

"Yeah, touch that yummy pussy baby, imagine my face in between them thighs. God I love burying my tongue in you, fucking your tight little hole..you taste so good baby, flow so smoothly. Fucking delicacy." He groaned and she could not only see but hear the smacking his hand against his pelvis made, could see him shudder as he hit a spot just right.

"Mmmm. God, Dean. I really wish I could swirl my tongue around that tip, suck up that precum I love so much, make you gasp, cuss and moan as I slowly take you in my warm mouth."

She slid a finger into herself but quickly followed it with another. She whined. "Not enough…." A third finger and her breasts jiggled as she shook taking in the intrusion. "Dean, I need you," She whined some more.

"Oh yeah," He was working himself quick in time with her thrusts inside herself. "just like that baby. You'll have me darlin, you'll have me soon enough. Shit!"

"Oh Dean," Rhea breathed, the pad getting shaky in her hands. "I wish this was your cock. That nice, juicy, thick piece of meat plowing into my pussy as I," She gasped and started to pant like crazy.

"You close baby?"

"So close...so damn close." Her back arched and Dean nearly salivated, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Wish I could see your tits too."

"Want...want me to-"

"Shit no! Keep fingering that pussy," He growled. "I'm getting close, gonna blow."

Rhea keened at that. "Almost there lover."

"Fucking cum for me, Rhea," He rasped.

A thumb to her clit as she worked her pussy and his deep rasp had her falling apart before his eyes. Dean soon followed, his cum hitting his bare abdomen and chest as he moaned loudly, his eyes squeezing shut.

All that could be heard was heavy breathing as the two worked on catching their breath.

It was another moment and Dean glanced at his new tablet, via his girl, and frowned.

It was blank. All he could see was a black screen.

Her heard a soft snore a couple of seconds later and blinked in disbelief.

Really?

"She knocked herself out with her fingers huh? Ha, " He whispered.

He chuckled when he heard a louder snore and quickly worked on cleaning himself up with the towel from his shower from earlier.

A couple minutes passed as he settled in not able to hang up just yet and he shook his head, propping the stupid iPad up beside him against a pillow.

"Fucking chump," He grumbled.

Another beat and then he sighed.

"Goodnight...beautiful," He finished staring at the pad one last time before closing his eyes for the night.


	8. Hunger

**Feel like there may be a bit of choppiness to this and if so, sorry about that folks.**

 **I just want to stop and reiterate that yes, while this is out here and features forms of the people we know and love...it is *fiction*. I make no claims on how they act or what they say. Fiction. So before you come at me with your hateful words and comments in PM, just keep in mind this is all for fun. There is always the beautiful back arrow or even the lovely x on the tab you're in. Sorry to disgust or spew out unreasonable, shitty writing - Sincerely, The person you called a bitch. :)**

 **Now, for all my lovely readers, reviewers, followers and people faving...this one is for you. :D**

* * *

The next day Rhea was up bright and early to start handling business. She wouldn't be here but for half a day more and it was back to home sweet home and work at the office. It was definitely time to buckle down and help her injured friend get situated before she up and left him to fend for himself.

It had been a struggle the night before helping Seth reach his room so instead of a repeat the two decided he'd be staying downstairs until he, and of course his physical therapist felt it was time to dare venturing up his dreaded stairs.

There had been lots of growling and frustration so because of that Rhea found herself loading up one of his humongous laundry baskets in order to lug clothes from his room into one of the guest rooms downstairs.

For a bachelor Seth sure had one big ass house.

She wondered if him and Leighla had inhabited it together at one point in time or had been planning to…

Shaking her head she bounced to the beat of the music playing from her iPod as she switched out the laundry, transferring the wet items from washer to dryer.

She was just hip bumping the door closed when Kevin bounded up giving her an excited bark. He circled around a bit and gave another yip and she squatted reaching out to gather the small dog.

"What's up boy? What do you need? Is it time to go out again, should I slide open the back door?"

As if knowing and agreeing to what she was talking about the dog wiggled in her grip and she chuckled.

"Hold on, we're going, we're going."

Minutes later, Rhea was in the kitchen, Kevin happily running around in the backyard, small barks sounding up every couple of seconds, as she worked on throwing together a small breakfast for her and Seth. All she had eaten earlier was a donut while picking up his meds and she was certainly feeling the pangs of hunger.

She felt good, she had gotten a lot done in such a short time. She had picked up his medicine, something to make for lunch and dinner later, had taken Kevin out for a walk earlier, when she noticed him whining and pawing at the front door _and_ she had made it back in order to move some things and start laundry while cooking them something to eat and it was only...she glanced at the clock. 10 o' clock?! Shit she was doing good considering she had popped up bright and early at 5.

"Alright Kevs, about time to wake daddy up."

She was really talking to herself she knew but still.

* * *

" _Oh yes..yeah..yeah baby, fuck," Seth murmured as he pressed and rubbed at the darker skin of the woman below him._

 _Her pants and moans were like music to his ears._

 _He reached down wringing his hand into her hair, giving it a tug, testing the waters before deciding to hell with it and pulling sharply making the woman gasp and arch back. Her pelvis slapped back against his own causing his cock to sink deeper into her silky folds._

" _So good Rhea, god I have never felt better...love this shit." He grunted as he surged forward particularly hard and the brunette yelped, lifting then lowering over his cock eliciting a shudder from him._

" _Grah!" He growled, pulling her up by her arms, not wanting to disturb her desperate clawing to his thigh and the sheets below but needing her close to him. His thrust picked up, her wetness allowing him to slide in and out of her silken depths without issue._

 _He loved the sounds she made as he fucked her, the way she felt, smelled…_

" _Ooh Seth," She whimpered, dropping her head back against a shoulder. He licked a stripe along her own up to the side of her neck, then pulled back a smidge, roughly grabbing her chin to turn her head his way. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Tongues and teeth and skin clashing. Skin smacking. So much smacking._

" _Shit baby, getting close."_

" _Me too Sethie...me too. Cum for me...inside me."_

 _Another growl. "God gorgeous, I'm gonna do just that. Gonna coat them walls."_

 _The wiggle against him only urged him to work up into her in erratic pumps._

 _A hand cupped a boob, pinching one of her dark peaks as his other hand found it's way in between her thighs the pads of his index and middle rubbing at her in circles._

" _Never want another," He murmured against her ear. "Never."_

" _You have me. Fill me," She moaned fervently. "Come on love."_

 _All of a sudden he stopped, pulling out. Rhea nearly whined but was pleasantly surprised after being spun and dropped onto her back. Seth immediately dove in fisting himself, guiding his length back into the woman's warmth._

" _W-Wanna see you when you fall apart," He panted._

 _Rhea held on for dear life, her thighs squeezing tightly around his waist as her fingertips dug into his shoulder blades before they wandered down his body._

" _Ooh! Oh fuck. Seth!"_

" _Yeah, that's it," He encouraged as he pounded into her._

" _Seth!"_

" _Seth!_

"Hey Seth!"

A knocking rang in Seth's ears as he watched the woman below him.

"Hey Seth, time to get up!"

 _Seth frowned watching the woman call him and tell him to get up._

 _She was right under him. Awake and staring back into his very much awake gaze._

" _Wha-"_

"Come on, Sethie! Up, up, up!"

 _The scene changed a second later and Seth was greeted with white walls, a black television and blazing sunlight against his face._

The pounding continue and his doorknob turned as he took in his unclothed appearance.

Rhea was just moments from entering the room when everything clicked and he shot up, grabbing at his sheets, covering his lower half quickly.

"Shit! Naked! I-I mean I'm awake! I'll be out in a bit!"

There was a pause and the door was left ajar and Seth could have sworn he heard the woman mutter about seeing him naked before, before he heard shuffling.

' _Shit, Rhea. Not now. I don't need to think about you seeing me...me, you...us screwing…Damn it!'_

Another dream, another night. It was getting out of hand and honestly he was relieved that tomorrow afternoon she'd be gone. He wanted her here, had asked her to be, but since then his mostly occasional dreams had been plaguing him nightly.

' _Probably should have never asked her here.'_

He barely heard her inform him of food being ready and to hurry his cute ninja butt up before she closed the door.

Seth let out a sigh, dropping back onto the pillow. He threw his covers back and stared at his slightly throbbing yet extremely leaky cock and groaned.

Guess he should take care of this before he embarrassed both himself and Rhea.

* * *

After a bit, Seth hobbled his way out to the dining room and slid onto a chair.

He smirked at Rhea stuffing her face as she juggled between reading the comics out of a newspaper and petting their furry companion, who was perched on her lap once more.

"You know," Seth spoke up softly, clearing his throat. "You're totally spoiling lil dude right? He's gonna get used to being held and...hey! Did you just give my dog some eggs?"

Rhea looked up guilty and gave a small shrug then shook out her newspaper loudly before scooping up her fork to feed herself a bite of pancakes.

Seth narrowed his eyes as he drizzled syrup on his own pancakes and smirked when he felt Rhea shift.

"It was only one pinch," She mumbled. "I swear!"

Seth laughed. "Chill. I'm only fucking with ya, squirt."

' _Fucking with ya? Really, Seth? Poor choice of words considering what you had just been dreaming...thinking about…'_

Rhea copied his early squint and his laugh only grew in volume.

"Eat your food," She ordered.

The two ate in comfortable silence until they absolutely couldn't any more.

"Shit, Rhea...that was amazing," Seth groaned, dropping back in his chair. Rhea felt the start of a blush but shook her head hopping up to grab her's and Seth's stuff.

"Go sit, relax. I'll be out after I get this stuff cleaned."

Seth shifted, wincing as he lifted to stand up.

"Nah, I got that. You cooked so-"

Rhea leveled him with a look. "Dude hush. You will be doing all of this on your own soon enough. Let me help like I'm supposed to while I'm here."

Seth opened his mouth to speak but the small brunette shut him down with an "Ah-Ah" and finger wag. And just to drive her demand home she grabbed at him and spun him, pushing him softly to lead him into his living room.

She stood before him, eying his knee after handing him the tv remote.

"You need anything? Medicine? Water? Both? I saw you wince twice now, Seth."

The young superstar studied his friend for a long moment.

"Maybe in a bit," He tried.

Rhea gave a nod. "I'll hold you to that."

Seth watched in admiration as the small woman gathered up their plates and utensils, quickly moving into the kitchen.

This woman was something else.

He didn't know how he could ever repay her.

* * *

A small idea came to him hours later.

After a decent sized nap, some tv watching, game playing and loads of other stuff, Seth was sitting outside watching Kevin run around for the third time that day in the backyard. Rhea sat beside him him munching on a bit of a rice crispy treat she had made, sipping on a beer.

"What do you have planned for dinner," Seth asked her a beat later.

Rhea looked at him curiously, gulping down a bit of her drink.

"I was gonna make us homemade pizza," She answered with a grin. "Why? I had also bought lunch stuff but seeing as how we had a late breakfast, brunch if you will,it'll be there for later."

Seth blinked at the woman beside him.

"What all did you do today," He inquired slowly.

"Let's see…" She set down her beer, finishing up her small treat. "I took Kevin out for a morning walk, then I went to the store for your meds, foods and other stuff, hope you didn't mind but I took your car out for a spin," She blushed. "Anyway, I came back, started moving stuff downstairs to go in the room down here, started laundry and cooked and here we are. I'm sure you saw me running around as you played Madden and watched some tv."

Seth studied her for awhile, making her shift uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"What," She pouted.

"N-Nothing. Just thinking. How about a nice dinner out? My treat for all the stuff you did today."

"Seth…"

"Come on. Please? It's the least I can do."

"I don't-"

"Honestly, I insist. Now hop up and go get cleaned up. Nothing fancy necessary, I'm sure you'll enjoy this place."

"Seth I-"

Come ooonnn."

Rhea all but face planted as she shuffled up, skirting into the house and into her room quickly.

She laughed.

What was this man up to?

* * *

Rhea looked on in wonder as she eyed the building before her and Seth.

After making sure all was set for Kevin, the two set out for the restaurant, Seth having called for a taxi for some reason leaving Rhea confused. But once he sent the driver off stating they should be done no later than two hours later and limped up beside her, she shook it off and smiled up at him, letting him lead the way.

"Barrel House," She questioned after being seated with no issue, while taking in her surroundings.

"It's a little different but they have some awesome ass food!"

Rhea nodded, perusing the menu. God she was starving! She rubbed at her belly as she dropped back deciding on what to order. It was between the chicken cordon bleu or the boom boom chicken enchilada. Oh and she was definitely having a drink or two.

"You look beautiful by the way," Seth spoke interrupted her musings.

Rhea shook her head. She wasn't wearing anything special.

A short sleeved cream colored blouse adorned with black polka dots sat atop her chest, black, fitted slacks followed for the bottoms, and stilettos with a black purse to match made up her ensemble. Oh, couldn't forget one of her boyfriend's leather jackets to top it all off.

"This? Hardly, Rollins."

"I mean it, Nelson."

Rhea puffed out her lips, narrowing her eyes at him and he simply smiled, a rebuttal on the edge his lips.

"Hello folks, my name is Mark and I'll be your server tonight. What can I start you guys off with to drink?"

Rhea drug her finger down the drinks menu.

"Yes, I'd like a Caramel Apple with a large glass of ice water."

She looked to Seth to see if that was ok and he nodded before ordering soda himself.

"You're not gonna…"

"Figured it wouldn't mix too well with the meds but you enjoy, I told you I'm paying, my treat." He winked.

Rhea bit at her cheek, curbing any more smartass remarks. This was really very sweet.

"Thanks, Seth," She uttered softly.

The drinks came out seconds later and food was ordered and the two engaged in easy talk. Rhea questioned if he was going to be ok alone soon, what he needed before she left, wondered what he had planned in a couple weeks for Thanksgiving...

The food was consumed and they were just enjoying each others company, reminiscing now, which eventually transitioned into jokes somehow.

More often than not Seth had to catch himself.

No, that lightening did nothing for Rhea's complexion as it shined down upon her, she was not flirting. This was not a date….

He was just tearing his gaze away from the small amount of cleavage showing between the split in her shirt when she gasped, her eyes wide and blinking at him widely.

' _Shit!'_ He mentally berated himself. _'You've been caught. Just apologize and…'_

"Look who's here," She breathed following it up with a long swig out of her straw, the action causing her cheeks to hallow. Seth's mouth dropped open a bit as he watched.

She had looked that way once before...a couple more if he counted the unwanted dreams. Yeah, unwanted.

"Yoo-hoo," She waved wildly, her cheeks flushed.

Seth couldn't tear himself away until...

"Leighla!"

He blinked, his concentration broken as he saw his friend waving stupidly, grin plastered on her face.

"What?" _'Leighla?!'_

"Hi!" Rhea practically bounced in her seat. "What are you doing here?"

Seth turned at the last second just as Leighla made her way over to the booth.

"Hey guys, fancy meeting you here. How's it going?" She threw a wink Seth's way which did not go unnoticed by Rhea.

"Oooh," She giggled.

Yeah...safe to say she was tipsy.

"Sethie and I are just out having a nice ol dinner. He was kind enough to try and return the favor for me watching over his sexy ass."

Rhea threw her own wink at him and he squinted. Now he was thoroughly confused.

' _Sexy ass?'_

"Doesn't he look precious," She questioned the other woman, lifting to pinch at a cheek, making Seth swat at her.

"Stop that."

He was ignored as the small brunette made goo goo eyes at his ex. "You should totally join. I see you sitting all alone over there. We have plenty-"

"She's probably busy, Rhea," Seth interrupted through clenched teeth. "She doesn't need us butting in on anything." He looked up at Leighla giving her a tight smile. "Sorry about that, little squirt over here has had one too many to drink," He finished giving the bouncing brunette a pointed look.

He really didn't want or need this right now. He had been just fine spending time with Rhea, getting her to laugh, enjoying the soothing sound of her relaxed voice…

' _This is not a date, Seth.'_

"...too long!"

Wait, what?

All of a sudden Rhea's head swiveled to meet his own, her face dead serious. One would even think she was stone cold sober.

"Listen up you," Rhea hissed. "Leighla is coming back over here any second. Her blind date stood her earlier and we are keeping her company capiche? She decided to get some dinner before heading home and is on dessert now. Be good..o-k?"

Seth refrained from scowling at his small friend as Leighla came upon the booth again.

"So what were we talking about," Leighla breezed.

Rhea grinned. He silently fumed

Yeah, this was gonna be painful.

* * *

Seth sat back and listened as the two women squealed and giggled over things ranging from music to the hottest celeb at the moment, movies, make up...it was all too much.

Tapping at his to go box, which both had failed to notice when he asked for three, the young superstar looked between the two long and hard.

He had to admit, seeing the happy flush on Rhea's cheeks was nice.

' _Fuck.'_

He sighed loudly.

He really didn't mean to act like a petulant child, he had even joined in when prompted but honestly be didn't have much to say. He had just wanted to spend time with one of his best friends, enjoy each other's company, have some more of the fun rapport they always tended to have…

He just wanted Rhea time.

She shot him a puzzled look and when he flared his nostrils looking between the two her eyes lit up in recognition.

Downing her drink sans straw this time she gave the woman beside her a polite smile as she continued to speak. When she slapped her glass on the table her world tilted a little. What was this? Her third or fourth drink?

Leighla finally finished her last bite of cheesecake, taking a brief pause leaving an opening for interruption.

Rhea stretched with a small yawn.

The things she did for this man. She had actually been enjoying herself.

"Well Leighla...I guess I better get miss diva over here in and medicated. I've seen a wince or two," She informed cocking a thumb Seth's way playfully.

Leighla's eyes widened and she looked to Seth. "You ok," She questioned softly. He gave her a grateful smile in return.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a bit of after surgery pain. Nothing meds won't help out with."

He honestly could say he wasn't lying about it being medicine time.

The blue eyed woman nodded and jutted out her bottom lip, deep in thought. She looked back at Seth.

"Let me know if you need anything, ok? You know I live minutes away."

Rhea watched the whole thing in giddiness as she packed up her leftovers and uneaten dessert.

Seth gave another smile and Rhea swore she could hear the deep inhale from the other woman beside her.

A hug was exchanged between ex lovers and Rhea and Leighla typed in their numbers in each other's phones before the threesome left the establishment.

"Whoa. You gonna be ok there, little bit," Seth teased as Rhea stumbled a bit, steadying herself against him. She shook her head to right herself and make sure he was ok.

"Shoulda stopped me," She slurred.

"I tried! You smacked me and told me I was treating!"

Rhea rolled her eyes and clicked over to the taxi waiting for them. She threw open the door and motioned him forward with a sweep of her arm.

The ride to Seth's was quiet as Rhea took a short snooze against Seth's arm, allowing him a close up view of a sleeping Rhea. Her mouth parted in a light snore, which only grew with each passing second and he found himself curbing a laugh as he pulled her closer, settling for watching the scenery, a content smile on his face.

All too soon the peaceful moment was over.

"Alright squirt, time to move it. Your bed is just, steps away," He murmured against her ear.

He lightly chuckled at her swatting.

"Sstop! Ssleep."

"Come on," He nudged giving the taxi driver a apologetic look who only smiled in return. "Rhea? Squirt?"

She moaned, nuzzling her face into his chest. "Liked 'little bit' more," She huffed. "Carry me," She finished.

"I would if I could. But my crutches…"

Rhea bolted upright, rubbing at her face. "Oh shit! Right!" She quickly scrambled out of the car and reached for Seth sleepily.

"The driver," She started to question.

"Already taken care of. Now let's get in, Kevin is probably chomping at the bit right now."

Sure enough the small dog came running, immediately hopping up on his hind legs begging to be picked up.

Rhea squatted to pet and love on him as Seth locked up but a loud yawn followed shortly.

"Get some rest...little bit, gonna let Kevin out one last time."

Rhea smiled and turned to hug and pinch at Seth's side before trudging down the hall.

When Seth made it into his room moments later, Kevin in tow he nearly fell flat on his face.

There lay Rhea, sprawled out on _his_ bed. Shirt flung somewhere carelessly, pants unbuttoned but still on and her shoes and purse...who the fuck knew.

Rhea was on his bed!

He grimaced as he moved forward.

How was he going to take care of this situation? He was basically useless right now.

She rolled and he was greeted with that ample chest he had tried to avoid peeking at earlier. Her chest rose and fell steadily and he set his crutches up against the wall before hopping over.

"Rhea, babe...you gotta get up. Wrong room," He chuckled, nudging at a shoulder hesitantly.

"Stop," She whined.

"Little bit...this is my room."

She groaned into the comforter.

"Seth please...stop...talking. Get in bed."

' _Oh fuck.'_

"Do you want me to help you to your room?"

"Too far…."

He raised an eyebrow and watched as she turned her back to him.

He honestly didn't have the heart to tell her it was literally right next to his. It was just steps away.

He moved about, grabbing a change of clothes and an extra shirt.

"At least change out of your pants."

He almost repeated himself but Rhea lifted with a loud whimper and slowly started shuffling out of her pants without warning.

' _Fuck!'_ "Rhea!"

"What?!" Her head snapped to the side quickly to stare at him strangely. "You said get undressed."

Seth bit his tongue and shook his head, thrusting a finger towards the bed. "Shirt for bed." He quickly spun, moving to get his crutches.

"Where are you-"

"To change."

"Don't be silly," Rhee replied, shuffling into bed after lifting the sheets. "I told you earlier...I've seen it all. Make sure to take your medicine," She rang, getting comfortable not noticed Seth's distressed look.

Finally giving up and succumbing to sleep she started to snore loudly and Seth watched her as it took him awhile to undress.

He changed into his sweats, throwing on a shirt for Rhea's benefit and then he too was situated under the covers.

He opened his mouth to ask about her flight but shook his head and moved to get comfy. Minutes later Rhea was happily breathing on his neck, hand slung across his middle, as she slept.

This was going to be a long night...


	9. No-No

**Sorry guys, life has done it's fair share of kicking my ass lately. I've been trying and trying to beat it but it's pretty hard. That being said...Finally! A new chapter! It only took forever and a day...but I'm still here. :D Hope y'all are still with me. Please read and review and all that good stuff you amazing readers are known for. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

It was hard, for lack of a better term, _hard_ for Seth to concentrate on anything other than the woman beside him as he lie there hours later.

She tossed, she turned, she hummed and she moaned in her sleep. And try as he might, for the first couple of minutes, he struggled.

Boy did he struggle.

It was as if her and the universe were conspiring against him.

Not only did she hold him in her sleep she carelessly threw a leg over his thighs nearly driving him to hop out of bed, broken knee or not.

' _Please Rhea...Please stop moving, please stop moaning. Just. stop.'_

Thankfully the pain meds kicked in and Seth was granted some much needed rest a bit later.

That was hours ago…

As soon as his brain kick started once again he nearly split his bottom lip in two when he was greeted with the cheeky panties peeking from underneath the shirt he lent her earlier.

"Why the fuck did I lay down here again," He mumbled as he tried but failed to look away from the skin flashing him. Thighs and ass and the small of her back…

His hand itched to reach out and touch, feel...grope. Fingers twitched…

Lifting his arm, hesitantly moving it towards the sleeping woman his hand hovered over her before fingers stretched and he tugged at the shirt bringing it down over her backside to shield her from his eyes.

A sigh and she was back facing him.

Seth groaned and shifted to grab his cell beside him, automatically switching it on. He needed a distraction and he needed it fast. Laying here and watching Rhea was not an option.

Every single thought and breath was a moment in which he wanted to pull her close, a moment when he wanted to run his hands up and down her arms. Hold her flush against him, kiss those pouty, soft lips of hers as he gripped her desperately, his hands sliding down her back to venture over and onto her beautifully rounded globes, pull her into his hardening length…

Seth grimaced.

Nope! No! He wasn't doing this!

His phone's home screen lit up and he paused.

Ok, now what?

Maybe he could play a game? Read something?

He really wasn't feeling a game or a story. And as much as he loved to read a nice suspense or mystery piece, come across a nice poem he didn't think he could focus enough to actually take anything in.

Rhea's foot brushed against his leg and he moved closer to the edge of his side of the bed.

He didn't know how these feelings happened and wanted to kick his own ass for them but-

He looked over, his eyes roaming over the woman beside him. She really was beautiful. She wasn't a Leighla or any other supermodel type by any means...well by other people's standards. Most would probably find her cute. Sometimes she was rambly, she tripped over thin air it seemed, she snorted if she laughed too much. She was just...Rhea and he….

Shaking his head, Seth refocused on his phone and opened up the first app his eyes landed on.

One glance over at Rhea as she smacked her lips letting out a whimper and just like that Seth's attention was on her again.

It had only been a second!

He wanted her...

He wanted her under him, giving him that heated look that made his insides crazy. The way she bit her lip as he thrust into her willing body, her whines, her moans. He could practically feel her naked chest against his own earlier. Just a lift and she would have been laying over him, he could have unsnapped her bra, gripped the back of her thigh, rubbed against the place he longed to be…

Shit. He had to get a hold of himself.

This was Dean's girl. His woman to fantasize about, kiss, love on…..love….

Scratching at his head he huffed and studied the blinking cursor before him.

The calculator?

He squinted.

He supposed he could work with this, a couple of math problems and maybe his brain would shut off and he could get some more sleep.

He really needed to sleep. Erase this all.

He started off simple. 2+2. 4. Simple. Ok! 12-9. 3. Again. Simple.

' _Keep going. Don't think about Rhea. Don't focus on Rhea. Work on some math problems. Easy peasy.'_

"Er….16+12. 28," He whispered.

' _Harder Seth, harder. Damn. What I wouldn't give to hear that coming from….ENOUGH! More complicated. There!_

"72 x 32."

Now that required a little bit of thinking.

Seth dropped his phone in his lap and wiggled to lay back down thinking over the problem as he studied his blank ceiling.

He went through the motions of problem solving and moments later he gave himself a mental pat on the back.

2,304.

' _Ok. Up the numbers. 438…times uh….960.'_

It went this way for a good while. Seth solving problems, coming up with answers bringing him closer and closer to thee awaited sleep.

He was in the middle of problem number eight, laying on his side, fingers hovering over the buttons on his phone screen, putting more numbers together when he lost the fight and sleep overtook him.

* * *

Rhea was not even sleep but for another hour and some before she was scrambling to throw her strewn items in her suitcase and bag. She hopped in a short shower, shorter than she wanted, and was working on her teeth and makeup when Kevin jingled up.

"What are you doing up cutie," She whispered, turning to apply some mascara, her toothbrush hanging out the side of her mouth.

The small dog let out a whine and after spitting and closing her mascara tube she reached for him.

"You have to go?"

He didn't. And it was 10 minutes later when she came to that realization. Bags packed, set by the door, dressed and looking decent she brought him in and made her way back down to Seth's room..well room for now anyway.

She couldn't help the blush darkening her already darkened features.

She didn't know why or even how dropping in Seth's bed was a good idea but once she was laying there she didn't wanna move.

Despite the changing where she was totally out of it, in need of sleep, she decided she'd stay put right where she was.

She just hoped Seth wasn't too pissed about it all.

Earlier she had woken up to him snoring like a hibernating grizzly as she gathered her stuff and moved to shower.

Now her she was, standing outside the door to the room, watching as he slept, Kevin beside her.

She looked at him and him her and he tilted his head almost as if to ask: Now what lady?

"I have to go," She answered in a whisper, moving into the room slowly. "Pretty sure I forgot something like a dunce but...wouldn't be me if I hadn't.."

She pursed her lips as she took in Seth's sleeping form. She almost didn't want to disturb him but from years of knowing him she knew he'd be hurt, possibly freak out like a mother hen if she didn't say much before she left.

"Seth," She tried, hand right over his shoulder. "Seth, it's time for me to get out of here." A shake to his shoulder and he stirred but that was it.

The brunette sighed in frustration. "Dude come on, just real quick, you got as much rest as me. So answer or I will tickle you," She finished her sentence quietly with some more shakes.

Seth swatted at her hand and she laughed when he grabbed her wrist after a couple of pokes to his arm.

"Don't make me tackle you," He growled, his voice groggy from sleep yet laden with annoyance.

Rhea shook her head and smiled. "There he is. Just letting you know I gotta go ninja."

It was silent for a moment and she could have sworn he had fallen back to sleep with each heavy breath he took.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a poke to the side with her other hand and continue to do so with a giggle till he yelled out he was awake and jerked her over him onto the bed. She landed with an "oomph" yet big smile as the man before her struggled to wake up.

"I'm awake damn it!"

He claimed it but his eyes were still closed

Rhea nodded. "Good. Gotta go Sethie,".She wiggled up close to plant an annoying smackaroo on his cheek at the same time he groaned and moved his head out of the pillow. Her lips would have landed their mark had he stayed still but in that moment he pivoted his head to peek at her in mock annoyance and her mouth collided with his.

She blinked at the same time his eyes popped open in shock.

Ok, what the hell? Things like this...didn't just happen.

This was the stuff of badly written movies and unrealistic stories ideas.

Only this wasn't a story, this was real life and it was happening right now. Looking upon Seth's face, Rhea couldn't do much but stare into his eyes unmoving, too nervous...weirded out, to do anything but lean stock still. It was when Seth's gaze took on that relaxed look and his hands slid up her back, did she realize this was heading into dangerous territory. A hand gripped the back of her head and his lips parted, his eyes closing and she jerked back nearly falling off the bed.

Why had she hesitated? Did he want to kiss her? Was he going to? Then what?

' _Better not to go down that road woman. Get your ass out of here...now.'_

"I-I have to…"

"Rhea…"

"I have to go," She muttered, doing everything she could to avoid looking at him.

"Rhea I'm-"

"I really hope I'm not forgetting anything." Her eyes darted every which way as she tried to calm her heated face and the shakiness of her small frame. Out the side of her eyes she could barely catch Seth struggling to untangle himself from his sheets.

A quick pet then lick from Kevin beside Seth's side of the bed and she was up and speed walking to the door.

She heard a frustrated growl and ruffling and then there was a thump.

Quickly spinning she looked over in horror only to find Seth hunched over the bed giving her a pained frown.

"Just. Wait."

"I...I can't Sethie," She closed her eyes and sighed before reopening them. "Seth."

Seth's lips flattened into a hard line and he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Is it so out of the ordinary to think this would happen? That I would want you...after I had you?"

Rhea stared at him in disbelief. "Yes! Especially when I have a guy, a very good guy...I mean you're best friends with said guy."

Seth growled.

"I know that," He ground out.

"Well?"

"You wanted to kiss me back didn't you? You thought about it right...I wasn't the only one...tell me."

Rhea narrowed her eyes in on the man before her.

"No," She flatly denied him. "Now excuse me Seth but I need to go."

Seth shook his head and moved to get his crutches but before he could come to a complete stand Rhea was gone.

* * *

' _The nerve of him!'_ Rhea fumed minutes later.

She snarled at her luggage as she struggled to snatch it from the trunk of the taxi. It wasn't until it was halfway out that she got some help.

"Oh thanks," She snapped sarcastically and searched through her purse to pay the fare.

She was in line checking in when her phone vibrated with two messages.

 _ **Seth:**_ _Rhea…._

 _ **Seth:**_ _Talk to me. Don't leave like this._

She ignored him and sat waiting for boarding when her phone buzzed again a bit later.

Without looking she snatched it up and quickly wrote out a response before her brain could register the name on the screen.

 _ **Rhea:**_ _Leave me alone, Seth. You're wrong. You *were* the only one. I LOVE Dean._

A beat.

 _ **Dean:**_ _Well it's a good thing you love me but what the fuck is going on over there?_

Rhea jerked as she realized her mistake the juice from her open carton splashing onto her new, silky flower shirt in surprise.

' _Ohshitshitshit!'_

 _ **Dean:**_ _Rhea?_

Fuck. How did she answer this one without causing her boyfriend to go off the rails? What did she say?

 _ **Rhea:**_ _Nothing babe….a stupid argument between me and the ninja...it's nothing I'm sure we can't solve soon._

Wrong! Totally wrong!

 _ **Dean:**_ _About?_

So apparently she wasn't gonna be let off the hook with that vague ass answer and why would she be?

Brushing her bangs out of her face she let out a long gust of her air causing her hair to wave as her eyes darted up at the door to the loading dock. She looked around to take note of the people and time and groaned when she realized she had awhile to go.

 _ **Rhea:**_ _Leighla…._

 _ **Dean:**_ _Leighla? She there or something? Her and Seth hooking up? Shit he didn't tell me about that._

 _ **Rhea:**_ _Not exactly….I've uh..I've been lobbying to get them together though._

 _ **Dean:**_ _Really?_

 _ **Rhea:**_ _Yes, is that a surprise?_

 _ **Dean:**_ _A little…._

Shit! Now Rhea felt bad for fibbing…

She wasn't outright lying about her and dude not seeing eye to eye about the woman but that had not been what her messages were about…

Question was did her boyfriend buy it?

 _ **Dean:**_ _You know you're in trouble right?_

It was so out of left field, Dean's message that Rhea started to worry.

In trouble for what? She hadn't done anything!

Seth? The kiss? She figured she'd tell him first thing in person. This was not something to relay over message.

 _ **Rhea:**_ _Um….what for?_

 _ **Dean:**_ _You slacked on your annoying ass texts last night. What was that about? ;p_

Rhea blinked.

Dean using an emoticon? Ok, it wasn't as serious as she thought...maybe. In as many years as she had been with him he rarely used those, matter of fact he preferred calls over texts. So this was a nice welcome.

 _ **Dean:**_ _Are you ok babe? You are taking forever to respond tonight. Normally you're going a mile a minute on everything._

Rhea's phone went off with Seth's wrestling theme as she stared at her phone and she very nearly dropped the object but quickly pushed ignore, moving back to convos with Dean.

 _ **Rhea:**_ _I'm sorry baby...just focusing on not missing this flight...a bit tired._

A chirp sounded and she sighed. Voicemail.

 _ **Dean:**_ _I bet….Seth can be quite the diva when he wants to be. HaHa._

Ugh. Did he have to mention Seth right now?

There was a clambering over the speakers before a young voice came over the air.

"Attention United Airlines passengers... Flight 4548 for departure to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania is now boarding at gate B6. I repeat, flight 4548, departure to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania is now boarding at gate B6.

Rhea perked up. That was her.

She grabbed at her bag and wrote out a quick response to Dean.

 _ **Rhea:**_ _Boarding now baby, I shall keep you updated._

She threw in a kissy face emoji with a grin and hopped up to roll her way up to the gate, tickets in hand.

It was when she was finally walking the loading and unloading docks she received a response.

It wasn't who she wanted it to be from though.

 _ **Seth:**_ _I hate this. I wish you weren't leaving upset. While I don't regret how I feel or that...whatever it was we had, happened, I do regret trying to push you to admit feelings. You're right. It's wrong and you have someone. I don't wanna lose one of my best friends, little bit. Just….have a safe flight and and please let me know you made it safely ok?_

Rhea bit at her cheek as she stood there in the middle of the loading dock, people moving about her with noises of disapproval.

Another message popped up as she glared at her phone, the notification dropping down at the top of the screen before disappearing seconds later.

 _ **Dean:**_ _You better. Last night was a no-no. And you're gonna tell me what the hell is going on for real...I feel like I'm missing something. You "LOVE" me? Yeah…..talk later._

Eyes widening, Rhea took in a deep breath.

Of course he read through her pathetic lie. She really wasn't a good liar to begin with.

Lots of stuff was turning out to be a no-no now that she was alone and deep in thought.

A barrage of no-no's...


	10. He's Back

**-Tiptoes in- I know, I know. There's no excuse...-Bows head- But look! Long chapter and sex! Lots and lots of sex bits. Truth is this is probably a bit of filler but got some drama on the horizon, hell some in here. This chapter has been hell to finish the last two nights. Google docs decided to erase not one, but two times when I was on a roll so if part of the middle and the end seem absolutely horrendous, blame the app. I hope you guys enjoy regardless. Let me know by typing in that pretty little box or pushing that pretty little button down below. Pretty, pretty please? Pwease? Anywho, I love you all. Thanks for sticking with my slow ass. Hope this is ok.**

* * *

Dean was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth and at a time like this, there was definitely no expectation to the rules….

Watching his woman bent over in front of her deader than dead "garden" rounded ass on display, really, barely fucking covered by her yoga pants- was she even wearing any fucking panties under them or was she just giving everyone a good view of everything- and her small "Unstable" tank- God he hated that word- he could barely contain the excitement building up in his chest….or his pants.

He pushed at his steadily rising dick as he slowly approached the small woman who was struggling between pulling out weeds, or some shit and pausing to grab up her phone, study it, squeeze it with a frustrated growl before moving back to the foliage once more. He was only a couple of steps in when he all of a sudden stopped.

' _Wait. Think with your head...not with your dick, Dean. You two needed to hash something out….need to know if she's dumping your ass. Maybe you should dump her. Shit….rather fuck her raw, right there in her stupid dead flowers, show her who she belongs to….and who the fuck keeps texting her?!'_

"I swear to god! If this man texts me one more time," Rhea mumbled just as Dean was literal inches from her. "Leave it be."

"Leave what be," Dean growled out looking down on her with a deep frown. "Who's texting you?"

Rhea's face blanched for a moment, didn't go unnoticed by Dean, before she was pushing back and shuffling up, removing her gloves to toss them aside.

"It's just, Seth."

Dean eyed her in silent concentration his anger rising as he went right back to them needing to talk…

Seth.

Now there was a person he honestly really rather not hear about right now or for a while...ever maybe?

He grabbed Rhea after another beat and spun her around by an arm, pulling her and his luggage behind him.

"Dean what are-"

"Stop," He warned as he got the door opened and his stuff inside. He was pushing at her in the next second until she was draped over the back of the couch.

"Dean...what is going-"

A harsh slap on her backside left Rhea panting and gasping for air as she struggled to lift up and spin to see her boyfriend.

Another slap rained down and she yelped, reaching behind herself to fend off another hit but Dean simply pinched at a cheek around her hands and when she jerked in surprise used that to his advantage to smack her ass two more times.

"Damn it, Dean! Stop it," She shrieked rubbing at her backside.

She was no stranger to ass slapping and smacking from her man but when it was minus sex and without a word of any wrong doings it left her more than a little confused.

Dean stood there, nearly towering over her now as he watched her take in heavy breaths, grip tight on the back of the couch with a hand. He couldn't make out what she was focused on, her head was lifted and she was stock still but she didn't dare move, didn't turn around. Probably to avoid another smack.

Too bad.

Dean rubbed at her backside relishing in her intake of air before he was slapping at her. One, two….something like ten or so smacks later, accompanied by Rhea's yelping, squealing and screaming, and he tired of that, yet thoroughly enjoyed the shaking and whimpering coming from the woman as he fiddled with his belt.

Rhea lifted her upper half, settling back to wait, little shaky whines leaving her parted lips, her face wet from tears…

She didn't have to wait long as she felt Dean clawing at her pants and panties, nearly tearing them in his haste.

A rip sounded…

There went her panties...

Her pants were only mid thigh when she felt his cock rubbing up and down her middle roughly. A hand was on her hip as she spread her legs to take him in and...

"Fucking hell, Rhea! Eager little slut aren't you? Spreading them legs and soaked from getting that ass hit…"

Dean plunged into her making her cry out only for those yells to intensify as he slammed into her small frame making her and himself see stars.

Fuck! He had almost forgotten what it felt like! A couple more days and it would have been two weeks too many for him.

He smacked at a cheek making her tremble from pain and excitement.

"Ooh fuck, Dean! Oh god!"

Dean grit his teeth, and clenched his fist upon her waist, scratching at her soft skin in the process. She jerked and bucked against him as he dug into her hip and his thrusts picked up speed. She couldn't help but whimper and moan, just take everything he gave her until another smack startled her. Another landed on her other cheek and she almost jolted off of Dean's cock, the combination of smacks to her cheeks and rough pumps of his hips jostling her to the point of dropping off and missing it all.

Dean grunted and pulled back at her hip, keeping her in place as he pistoned into her unrelenting.

"Dean...fuck! Oh Dean, what has…" A harsh thrust and she inhaled sharply. His hand twined into her hair, yanking back to expose her neck and make her arch at a peculiar angle causing her to push into him, make him sink even deeper inside her.

He yanked at her hair again before ducking to latch onto her neck, slapping at at her hip with his other hand leaving a sting in it's wake. She trembled as he bit a path up her neck to her ear.

"Mine," He grumbled only to latch on hard. "Fucking stay with me…"

A drop of his hips and a thrust upward and Rhea was shaking and moaning, her walls clenching around Dean.

"So close baby," She panted clawing at the couch. "I'm so close!"

Dean slammed into her one more time before he pulled out and spun her around. He gave her a harsh push, urging her to drop to her knees. Grimacing, Rhea's head snapped up so she could glare at him in shock and dismay, a lashing on the edge of her tongue only to have her murmurs cut off as Dean grabbed her cheeks in his large palm, giving her a rough squeeze. She blinked and her lips parted just as Dean moved in, hand stroking at himself readily.

"Open up," He rasped, hissing after a pleasurable tug of his cock.

Despite being fairly annoyed and frustrated from being on the edge of her release, Rhea complied, opening up her mouth as she gave Dean a hard look.

"Say ah toots," He hissed some more just before the first shot of cum left his throbbing cock hitting her in the face. The next couple of ropes hit her in a variety of places, most of it covering her face rather than land in her mouth.

He punctuated the end with a slap against her cheek with his softening length and groaned in satisfaction when he took in her profile.

"Fuck, you look good with me all over you."

Grunting he stuffed himself back into his clothing and gave her a wink before strutting into the kitchen cockily.

"You fucking kidding me," Rhea mumbled as she watched Dean open up a bottle of beer, tossing the cap behind him.

"I'm hungry. You hungry? You should clean up and throw something on...and don't worry about your panties, I got those covered."

Rhea frowned, pulling herself up. Panties covered? Hungry?! She was fucking **right there** and he was leaving her hanging?!

The pointed look he leveled her with as she opened her mouth to speak left no room for questioning and Rhea sighed, grabbing at her pants, lifting them a bit to start an annoyed shuffle out of the room.

She grumbled as she cleaned herself up, grumbled as she threw on one of her favorite sweater dresses tossing her tights to finish the ensemble over her shoulder, grumbled as she picked out tennis shoes to match and grumbled all the way back down the stairs.

Dean waited for her with a smirk, a pair of panties dangling from a finger. He gave them a little twirl before moving forward eyeballing her heavily. "Looking good," He breathed. "Turn for me."

Rhea raised an eyebrow, eyeing the panties before doing as she was told, spinning to place her hands against the counter top in their kitchen.

She felt Dean slide behind her and drop, the shuffling of clothes letting her know as he moved closer. Sliding his hands up her bare thighs, Rhea shivered while he worked her dress up with his arms, softly urging her to lift first one foot then the other. He helped her slip into the lacy material all the while purposely scratching at her thighs lightly with his nails before he was grasping at her small waist, spinning her to capture her mouth in a rough kiss.

He took over her, desperately pulling the breath from her lungs as he held her close when some stirrings down below finally gathered her attention.

"Dean," She questioned, pulling back, bracing her hands on his biceps. She gave him a look as he watched her and a sudden jolt against her clit had her knees buckling as she gripped him hard. "Wha...what the…"

She looked up into the darkened pools of blue and nearly bit her lip when the vibration against her nub intensified.

Dean bit at her neck, kneading her cheeks as she squirmed and mewled. So that was why he wanted her to stay pantyless...

He wanted to tease her.

He pulled back after a moment the vibration slowed to a stop and gave her a pop on her tender behind, moving around her.

"Lets go babe...food's a calling."

She nearly screamed as she watched him gather up the keys, cocky strut in place.

She was so close, so damn close and now her body was alight with unresolved tension. She needed a release. She was so tempted to get herself off, see how Dean would react but a firm grip on her wrist as he lead her out the door halted her thoughts.

"This is gonna be fun," He rasped as soon as both car doors closed and the engine revved up.

* * *

Twelve drawn out minutes of random,unsuspecting vibrations against her sensitive nub as Dean murmured words of encouragement, his hand down her dress, nips against her shoulder, promises...just plain riling her up, drove Rhea crazy. Most of it happened in the parking lot of the restaurant they had chosen and all of the teasing, all the words had Rhea ready to claw at Dean's face, his clothes, just plain attack him and get what she needed.

One hungry look from her seemed to be enough of a tell though because all too quickly Dean's hand left her bra and he was pushing at her door to let her out.

A couple of giggling teenagers passed giving the two looks and Rhea rolled her eyes before glaring at the man beside her.

Minutes later and they were seated, orders already taken as they surveyed the area in silence.

It was the opening of a new restaurant, Giddy's or something, neither really knew, too engrossed in each other to pay much attention.

"So why are you here baby….not that I'm not happy," She finished off quickly after receiving a puzzled look from Dean.

He shrugged and took a long swig of his

soda, grimaced and picked up his beer. "Flat," He mumbled. "Anyway. I'm here because of you woman." He looked over the table at Rhea and she couldn't help the swell of happiness and adoration at hearing that.

"But what about the show tomorrow," She questioned trying her hardest to quell the huge smile from breaking out on her face. Dean always made her feel like the center of the universe and this was truly no exception. Ever since he showed up he kept in direct contact with her.

Like now for instance.

They were in a booth, two sides to the eating area but where was he sitting? Next to her of course, hand up against her mound as a leg of hers sat astride one of his own. He was softly petting at her as he looked over the menu in feigned interest.

"Just a plane ride away," He mumbled and shifted forward, pushing his hand more firmly between her legs bringing about a sharp gasp.

He smirked and took another peruse of the menu and then placed an order for the both of them when the waitress showed up once more to take their order. Rhea didn't even have a chance to protest as the lady walked off. No matter...she was way too distracted to focus on anything but the humming between her legs. Both from the unfulfilled pleasure she was seconds away from and the…

Oh! The vibrations were back.

This man was gonna drive her up the wall he didn't stop with this teasing.

His answering rub let her know he had no intention of doing just that and then their appetizer was in front of them.

Taking a violent bite into a bread stick, Rhea glared at nothing in particular and tried shifting away but that only resulted in Dean pulling her closer.

She huffed.

"Dean," She started only to be cut off.

"You're mine, Rhea. Never forget that." His heavy gaze on her startled her a bit to the point a weak whimper left her parted lips.

His eyes were darker than she ever remembered seeing them. His stare serious, his grip on her thigh tight. It was almost as if he knew something…

Crap! Did he know?!

"I-" She started but was interrupted once **again**.

"Eat babe. Need to fill the bellies."

And it was silent for a bit as they did just that. But despite the happiness at finally taking in some much needed nutrients, Rhea couldn't knock the feeling of uneasiness that was taking place in the pit of her stomach.

He had to have known.

She knew she should have told him when she had the chance! Was it Seth? Did he tell him? She shouldn't have waited. Here he was probably thinking the worst...and she couldn't lose him! He was everything to her, he…

"Your phone's going off," He cut into her thoughts, eyes never leaving his food as he worked on polishing up his plate, fork clinking against the ceramic.

He loosened his grip on her leg and worked on his drink next, calmly finishing everything. Calmly taking everything in…

He was too calm.

Rhea narrowed her eyes at him as she slowly reached for the offending object, and nearly jerked out of her skin when he let out a low growl. His hand left her thigh with a mumble and she quickly brought the item up studying it with a squint, a sigh of relief leaving her when she saw who it was.

"It's Mer," She quickly informed him. "She's back in town and wanted to let me know she made it safe and will be back at work tomorrow."

Dean gave a quick nod and pushed back, finally meeting her eyes as he rested against the cushions of the both. He looked over her almost as if looking for something and rolled his eyes, giving a quick hand spin.

"Speak."

"Wha...what," Rhea stuttered eyeing Dean cautiously. "What are you-"

This time he shook his head.

"M' not dumb. You've been acting all weird for a bit now, our last conversation was strange.." He leaned forward. "So...speak."

"It's...It's really nothing, Dean. It was an accident and I'm so sorry. He didn't, we didn't…" She stopped and shook her head trying to gather her thoughts and speak clearly not noticing Dean jerk still.

"Ok. So, I was getting ready to leave and was trying to tell Seth bye. He was sleeping pretty hard and I was poking and prodding at dude wanting him to wake up. He was getting pretty pissy. Kept grumbling, even yelled at me to stop. Next thing I know I was yanked over him and into the bed and he-"

"What," Dean snapped.

Rhea eyed him warily. She knew she was rambling but she just couldn't stop.

"Oh this I gotta hear," He said eerily amused. "You ended up in bed with my best friend...then what?"

Rhea tried not to dwell too hard on the snarky question, the words ringing in her head a bit, stinging way more than they should. And she was his girlfriend too right? Was she not important?

"Well...he yelled some more and-"

"Cut to the chase, Rhea" He uttered wanting to cut off any chances of her skirting around the subject. She had already started it, might as well rip off the band aid and give it to him straight like a big kid now. He was a big boy, he could handle whatever this shit was. Lord knows he handled his fair share of shitty circumstances.

She huffed and gave him a defeated look before inhaling and going for it. "We kissed. He kissed me...or I kissed him.." She frowned at that. "No, it was definitely not me...or him! It was an accident. I leaned in to give him a goodbye kiss on the cheek, as I have many times before, and he popped up just as I leaned forward and yeah,"She finished hands outstretched towards him as if to say, "There, done. And there you have it."

He blinked heavily, eyes never leaving hers.

"What," He asked slowly.

She studied him, expecting an outburst of some sort. But when Dean continued to stare at her, quietly, she couldn't help but look away, worrying her lip. She took in the amount of people, the bill before them (when did that get there?), traffic outside, anything but think too much on what was said or she just might break down.

"You two kissed," He questioned almost as if he hadn't heard her the first time around.

She grimaced. "More a pressing of the lips against the other...by accident! Dean I swear we didn't mean to," She finished desperately.

The laugh that followed her response left her confused and a bit worried as it started to gain volume, gathering the attention of other patrons. Some paused mid convo, others mid bite to stare at the couple. More specifically at the laughing man.

"Dean," She tried, placing a hand on his arm as she gave a couple an apologetic look.

"Don't think these people are gonna stop me from getting upset," He hissed through gritted teeth. "I might not be able to cause a scene because of my job and all but I sure as hell can get upset." And then he was laughing even louder.

' _Fuuuccck.'_

A kiss? A fucking kiss?

Here he was worried it would be something bigger, that they might have tried something more but…

They had kissed?!

It was a bit of relief to learn the two had been good, for the most part, but while that thought settled in, Dean couldn't help but be a little upset.

Shit, who wouldn't be?

"Is there anything else," He asked between eye wipes.

"Uh...Ah….We might have slept in the same bed and I might have started undressing in front of him to change into a nightshirt before that...I was drunk."

"Fucking shit," Dean exclaimed in between chokes. His face was red, tears were leaking out of his eyes and they had everyone's attention now.

Somehow, some way Dean was reaching in his pants for his wallet as he tried to calm himself before tossing loose change onto the table to cover their bill.

"Sir, are you two-"

"Yeah, yeah," He waved at the hostess, clearing his throat. "We're gone."

He grabbed at Rhea's wrist and the two quickly fled the scene.

* * *

The ride back to the house was awkward and tense. The silence almost deafening.

Dean didn't say a word as he focused on the road, his grip tight on the steering wheel.

Rhea found herself studying her boyfriend wanting to open her mouth to speak, actual making it as far as to but then chickening out at the last second.

He was mad that much was obvious.

He was mad but she didn't know what to do.

He shrugged off her hand on his arm just as they pulled up to their place and he quickly put the car into park, hopping out leaving her sitting.

"Damn it," She yelled out, hitting the dashboard before quickly following him.

He was on her the second she entered the house but unlike the first time this one was more intense.

His hand wrapped around her throat effectively cutting off her squeak of surprise and a bit of her airflow and she moved to turn but was pulled harshly against his chest.

He kicked the door closed and moved forward, swiping her purse to the floor, worked at kicking off his tennis shoes…

"I knew it," He rumbled against her back, tightening his hand a bit more. "Just knew I needed to be worried. To go with my gut.."

Next he was stepping on the heels of her shoes urging her to remove then. She did without hesitation before he quickly reached into her tights his hand finding her again. A couple of fingers rubbed in between her lips, flattening her panties, allowing her arousal to soak through.

"Fuck," He groaned, nose skimming her cheek, taking in her shiver with a grin. He squeezed at her neck again and felt her pant as he deftly sunk two fingers into her core rough and quick.

"This," He rasped as he started a quick thrust, "Is mine…" He bit at her earlobe, rubbing his face against it afterwards. "You'd do well to remember that."

He pulled back, thrusting and whatever else, she didn't know, until she heard the familiar buzzing again and felt the low tremors.

He was at it again but hopefully for the last time tonight.

Both his fingers and the attack on her clit picked up speed as did her rising moans and she was quickly losing her footing. Dean brought her back up against him, his arm around her waist.

"You're squeezing these fingers baby….you wanna cum?"

"Uh," Her legs closed in on his arm and she whimpered, nodding like crazy.

Dean slowly pulled out and shook his head.

"Nope. Not just yet."

And then he was leaving her stranded and alone, in the middle of the room.

Rhea bit her lip and let out a heavy sigh.

She didn't know if she could handle much more back and forth today if she were being honest.

Well...back to the old garden she supposed. It helped soothed her...or was supposed to.

* * *

"Darlin' where you at," Dean questioned, peeking his head out the doorway just minutes later.

She was just sliding the dirt over some seeds when he stepped out and paused, watching her hard.

Back at it again...which could only mean one thing.

She was still stressing out big time.

The only time she touched this area was when something big was happening which meant half of these "plants" didn't live to see the light of day.

She stood and wiped an arm across her forehead giving him a small quirk of her mouth.

"Hey," She mumbled.

He reached out for her and she sighed.

"Dean, I can't...I don't have it in me to play anymore. I fucked up, I **know** I fucked up and I'm sorry."

He watched her some more and rolled his lips, grabbing at her hand.

"Come with me," He demanded.

Rhea took in her work and looked back and forth between Dean's outstretched hand and the garden.

"Rhea." He pleaded with her and she sighed again, reaching for him quickly, squeezing his hand in hers.

"No more games?"

"No games. Promise."

He crossed his heart and she gave a snort making him chuckle softly.

* * *

"So I was a bit of an ass earlier…."

Rhea hummed in acknowledgement, snuggling back into Dean's bare chest, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his skin and the bath water that surrounded them.

"I didn't help much," She admitted after a long moment of silence.

"It was both of us. But I could have handled myself better today. I talked to Roman a bit ago…"

"Oh yeah," She breathed.

This was nice, she had to admit. She could get lost in this forever if she truly wanted to.

Dean pushed at some water causing waves to ripple back and forth around them before he spoke again.

"Told him everything and he kinda knocked some sense into me...well talked. I...I didn't even realize how much of an ass I was being until he stopped me and told me I sounded "foolish"."

"How so?"

"Well for starters...I came at you like you were the enemy in our talk earlier. Babe, why didn't you stop me when I made that best friend crack?"

Rhea stilled for a sec.

"I...I deserved it," She answered softly.

"No." Dean grabbed at her arms and spun her a bit to look directly into her eyes. "That was shitty of me. I made it sound like you were some bitch trying to come between me and a friend...made it sound like we weren't just as important…"

"I.." Rhea looked down her eyes flitting about a bit. "Yeah."

He tilted her chin up. "Sorry."

She eyed him sadly. "I didn't mean for it to happen baby."

He took in a deep breath and dropped back, nodding. "Part of me knows that….but I went in doubting you both. Things seem...different."

Rhea's eyes widened. "But they're not! I swear they're not! Not on my end at least. He's just a friend, love, your best friend."

Dean avoided her wide stare and shrugged. "Maybe…"

He didn't look convinced and Rhea felt her heart break a little.

Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to go over there? Why did Seth have to feel whatever it was he was feeling?

She couldn't do this. She had to fix this.

His chin was nestled between her cheek and shoulder after a moment and there was nothing but the sound of their breathing filling the quiet room. Moments later he pulled back grasping at her sides bringing her close, his mouth seeking out her own.

He was through talking for now.

He had questions, needed answers, had people to pummel. But for now…

Rhea clung to him, mouth parting to take in his tongue. She slid her own against his and shifted to wrap her legs around his waist happily as he gripped her ass, slowly starting to move them together.

"You gonna stop this time," She questioned breathlessly, leaving only a breath's width between their lips.

"Fuck no," He uttered, pulling her flush against him, his mouth smashing against hers roughly.

' _Thank god!'_ She mused happily. ' _I couldn't bear-'_

"Oh Dean!"

"Damn baby...already wound up so tight," He teased and if it wasn't for his working fingers in her heated core she just might have bit him.

He quickly pulled back from toying with her and was slapping at her wetness with his dick roughly.

"Take a deep breath baby," He warned just before he slammed into her and Rhea's legs shook, her mouth parting in a shriek as her head fell back.

She desperately tried to remember to breathe.

That hadn't been fair!

He lifted and lowered her onto his cock, starting a quick ride and the small woman scratched and clawed over his back, digging her nails into his shoulders after crying out.

Dean looked up at her face, grinning, then grunted as he worked at pumping into her gripping heat with each descent she made.

"Just fucking hugs this cock..." He groaned.

Water splashed up all around them from their harsh coupling and Dean had to catch himself a time or two before he slipped with the waves, taking them both under. The floor was sure to be a mess but Rhea quaking and gripping at him, moaning then damn near screaming his name kept him going, reaching...

"De-Dean...so close. Already so close," She whispered. "Oh god...oh fuck!"

"Come on, Rhea. Cum for me babe," He panted.

Who was he to deny her now? Enough was enough.

Her moans grew closer and closer together as she bounced on top of him, enjoying the feeling of chasing the last strides towards her overwhelming pleasure. She tugged at his hair, dropping onto him shakily, hips wild as he arched up meeting every drop with a thrust to counter. She squirmed and he palmed a boob hard, rubbing over her nipple. That and her eagerness to finish and wet his cock, shook her to the core causing her walls to grip his dick tightly eliciting a growl from him.

Warmth radiating from the top of her head down to the tips of her toes as she was finally, **finally** able to let go, ride that delicious wave, feel the pleasure coursing through her body as her orgasm took hold of her.

She fell into him with a sated sigh afterwards and nuzzled against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist lifting them both out of the tub.

She didn't even register they had moved until her back met the wet rug and Dean was gripping at her thighs tightly, bending them back to push her knees up against her chest. He lifted over her in a plank and worked into her with renewed vigor.

He pushed at her skin as he pounded into her savagely, shaking her small frame with every plunge and her breath hitched as she felt her body start to respond to him again.

"Tight…so fucking tight! Pussy's so god damn addictive," He snarled, digging his fingers deeply into her. Rhea shivered and clawed at the floor desperately as her head rolled back and forth feeling the build up of another climax quickly creeping up on her.

"And mine," Dean growled as his hips stuttered while meeting hers, their fucking nearing it's end. "Always." His pace was fiercely erratic as he struggled to get every last bit of push and pull he could with her and moments later he winced, slowing with a hiss to allow his cock to empty deep and fill her with every last bit of his cum enjoying the feel of her wrapped around his throbbing length.

He dropped onto her after he was done and Rhea immediately wrapped around him tightly.

"Damn…"

"Fucking animal," The brunette giggled airily and he huffed out a laugh, burying his head against her chest.

Yeah...this, right here, was all that mattered right now.

Sure he had questions...needed answers, but this, this was everything in the grand scheme of things.

All the rest would come come later. It could wait.

He'd be back up and figuring it out in no time. He had places to be, people to see and pummel...namely one Seth Rollins.

And believe him...all of it would definitely be happening pretty damn soon.


	11. Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Feelings

**So I gotta stop making these entrances only to leave and make another dramatic entrance. lol. And oh boy lemme tell you, we have reached the drama lamma dudes. Next chapter and the couple after is gonna be fun, it's gonna be messy, it's gonna be emotional...oh it's gonna be so much fun (Scary too!). Hopefully you guys continue to stick with me. Anyway, I love you all and here we go!**

* * *

Seth would love to say that having Rhea gone was for the best.

That her presence was a nuisance and he was better off without her.

But he couldn't.

He didn't want to admit that the three days she was there were some of the most content he'd had in awhile -and people like him didn't get many of those, they were few and far between- but with the woman's bright smile or the dorky snorty laugh she let out...or even her breath against his face…

Yeah he needed to move on.

The first few days saw him texting and calling, probably a bit more than he should, but enough to let her know he was sorry, that he needed her as a friend way more than anything else.

Sure it kinda sucked…

Ok **really** sucked. But she wasn't his and he needed to accept that, no matter how much he hated it. He needed to think with his brain rather than his heart...or dick.

So after about three days of no response he decided to drop it...for now.

Give her the space she needed and hope for the best.

He spent his time cuddling Kevin and Netflixing the hell out if some b-rated movies and shows. He never knew how much crappy shit was out there for people to see. He swore some people just grabbed a camera and started to film just for the hell of it.

The two were getting restless so Seth decided to break from crapfest 2015 and scope his brain for something to do. He reached into the big bowl of popcorn beside him and brought it up to his mouth messily, dropping pieces which only resulted in a happy, scrambling doggy.

"No, Kevin, not all of that...not that piece! Dude!"

The doorbell interrupted their squabbling, well Seth's scolding of his pet while Kevin bent down at his front barking, then jumped around only to bend and bare his teeth playfully giving off little growls.

"Little brat," He rolled his eyes, leaving a couple of pieces for his dog to chew on. He quickly snatched up the chocolate though and slowly lifted to his feet with his couch armrest just as more knocking sounded again, the doorbell following. "Yeah-yeah...I'm comin', hold your horses!"

He swiped at a crutch and limped his way to the front door with some heavy grunting, cringing at the fact that this shit was harder than it should be and quite possibly it was time to medicate again.

Nah..fuck that. He could deal.

He swung the door open just as the doorbell rang again and he almost barked at the person in the doorway but stopped short, blinking in surprise before giving a small smile at the woman standing in front of him.

"H-Hey," He exclaimed awkwardly, reaching for the back of his neck.

Leighla.

She was showing up way more than usual, especially since she had learned of his injury. It was kinda nice in a strange way.

"Wh...what are you doing here," He asked and she gave him a smile, opening her mouth to speak but a quick yelp from the couch and jingle, followed by quick pitter patter leff the two laughing.

Leighla nearly squealed in delight as she was greeted by the relentless barking and bouncing from the little dog she dubbed 'little man'.

"Hi, Kevin! How are you? Did you miss mommy? Did you miss her," She cooed. "Who's my little man? Who is it?" She laughed as he pawed and licked at her face, jumping to greet her, happy to have someone other than Seth right now.

"Looks like he missed ya," Seth chuckled lightly, watching the two interact. Leighla smiled up at him relishing in the love from the dog, using that time to take in Seth's appearance.

"I missed him too," She uttered softly, her eyes twinkling a bit. The double meaning behind her words didn't go unnoticed by the dual haired man. His face crinkled up in another awkward exchange and he simply watched as the beauty lifted with dog in arm to stand before him.

"So…" She started off slow, eyeing his getup again. "How's it going over here?"

Seth mentally went over his appearance wondering if he looked like the hobo he felt but shrugged. This was his house. He was recuperating, he was fine.

' _Chill dude. No need to get snippy.'_ He chided himself silently. _'But why is she here?'_ He couldn't help but wonder.

"It's…" He shrugged again. "I dunno. It's a process I guess. Only been home a couple of days and it feels...wrong. I should be back on the road, ready to headline Raw, chat with the boys, all of that."

He let out a heavy sigh and turned to enter the house, leaving Leighla to follow and softly close the door behind her.

"Do you need anything? Want…" She allowed her sentence to trail off as she watched Seth drop on the couch with a groan, his crutch all but flung towards a window.

' _Ok then.'_

Hesitantly the brunette dropped by her ex and allowed Kevin to escape, the small animal immediately moving to comfort Seth the only way he knew how. Seth barely responded, grunting in acknowledgment and snatched his remote up to restart the show on the screen.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes as the two awkwardly stared at the screen and Seth almost wanted to snap at her to leave but was beat to the punch by her hopping up.

"So have anything planned for dinner," She asked.

Seth grumbled. "TV dinner maybe…"

Leighla frowned and shook her head in the negative.

"Can't have that," She mummered. "Let's see what you have."

Seth watched as she quickly bounded around his couch and into his kitchen without a moment's pause.

The familiar sound of pans and utensils rattling as she set about throwing something together left Seth sighing and he sat back, grumbling about stupid pain and stupid injuries and confusing women.

* * *

Leighla was just finishing up the last bite of her chicken Parmesan when Seth dropped back with a heavy sigh rubbing at his belly.

"Thanks," He threw out quietly and looked over to see a pair of eager blues asking for something. "It was...it was pretty damn awesome actually. Glad to have something other than pizza or frozen dinners." He offered her a genuine smile and she grinned happily.

"You're welcome, Seth."

The way she said his name was enough to cause him to break eye contact.

"Sorry I've been such a grump. This just isn't me...doesn't feel right."

Leighla nodded. "I get it. Makes sense. I mean I've only been with you for years now so I know how it goes. Are you really doing alright?"

Seth stared ahead at the flashing screen and bit at a lip. "I mean..it will be. Don't know when that is. This is pretty hard. Just sitting here, waiting, hurting. I haven't been home in forever and this all feels like uncharted territory, wrong in a way."

"You should do a couple of things, look into some stuff to make the time pass by," She offered quietly.

Seth shrugged. "I'll have rehab soon enough and then there's my school. Between those I think I'll be straight." He finally looked over at her again and noticed her eyes trained on him intently, just studying him. "What?"

She looked a bit startled to be caught staring and jerked to. "N-Nothing. Just….It's nice, I mean this is nice," She quickly corrected. "Being in your presence and us not fighting or ignoring each other. The break up wasn't bad but…" She sighed. "I missed you, Seth. Thought over time I'd be ok but…"

Seth cocked an eyebrow and lifted, watching her curiously.

"But," He urged.

"I'm honestly not. Seeing you weekly, bi-weekly, whenever it is you can take little man, has become a pretty high point of my weeks."

"Leighla…" Seth started.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to push or anything. I just miss what we had. I've tried to recapture it, had some nice times but…"

"Just hard to find that right connection."

"Yeah," She breathed, looking at him in silent relief.

Seth stopped and blinked, taking in the features of his ex. From her high cheekbones to her ridiculously flawless skin and make up, her pretty blues...she looked every bit as beautiful as the first day he laid eyes on her. She had truly been breathtaking then and was breathtaking now. It hadn't changed a bit.

He saw her take in a shaky breath and look all over his face, her eyes lingering on his lips for a long moment and his own parted with a deep exhale. Made up, dressed down, Leighla was nothing short of gorgeous. And she knew him. She had been with him through the beginnings of his dream, had supported him, been there through the good and bad…

He reached out and cupped a cheek and she couldn't help but lean into his touch, eyes fluttering.

This was familiar.

She felt familiar.

She dropped a soft kiss on the inside of his palm and it was his turn to inhale shakily. Grabbing at his hand with both of hers, she kissed him once more and glanced up at him under sultry eyes, giving him a look he knew all too well.

One he was afraid to admit he had missed.

But...simply stroking at her cheek with a thumb seemed like the best course of action.

He knew under old circumstances they'd be caught up in a heated exchanged, his hands roaming her body, pulling her close, tongue dancing with hers as she ran her fingers through his hair making him groan but…

He couldn't.

He just couldn't and that annoyed him.

Why couldn't he?!

He was a free man. He was a hot blooded male and he enjoyed companionship and sex just as much as the next person and the look she was giving him...oh boy the look...

"Seth," She whispered.

He gritted his teeth. God damn it! How he just wanted to yank her forward into a hungry lip lock and take her. He couldn't deny he wanted her.

But he hesitated.

Leighla seemed to pick up on his inner turmoil and started to loosen her grip, her eyes taking on a defeated look.

"I-"

A loud jarring interrupted the intense atmosphere and he quickly used that to his advantage. He heard her huff but whether it be in annoyance or sadness he didn't know and couldn't dwell as he studied the name on the screen.

' _What?!'_

 ** _Dean:_** _See me kick ass on Raw?_

Seth stared at the phone in disbelief.

It had been a hot minute since Dean last texted or even spoke to him, leaving him sitting with a feeling of dread. He was sure Dean wasn't too happy with him considering he had asked Rhea to help get him situated before and after his surgery and he could almost picture Rhea talking Dean's head off about their kiss, almost kiss, whatever the fuck it was.

Seth gave a little click of the tongue and shook his head, going to answer back his friend.

 ** _Seth:_** _Haven't caught Raw just yet but heard about the tournament._

 ** _Dean:_** _Yup. Got me and the big dog in the running for your title man. Looking forward to getting my hands on that gold._

Seth rolled his eyes. Yeah only on a technicality but he wasn't gonna start shit. He was still wondering what this random texting was leading to.

 ** _Seth:_** _Good luck, Dean._

There was a moment and Seth could have sworn that was all Dean messaged him for, to gloat and pick at him.

 ** _Dean:_** _Boy. Someone's in a bad mood. You pissed at me buddy?_

' _Asshole.'_

 ** _Seth:_** _What do you want, Ambrose?_

 ** _Dean:_** _Ooh, last name. Someone is upset. I'm sorry._

Yeah fucking right.

 ** _Seth:_** _What do you want, Dean?_

 ** _Dean:_** _Well I was messaging to see what my pissy friend was doing next week for Thanksgiving but…._

Seth waited but when he got no response he bit.

 ** _Seth:_** _Probably starting rehab and I have my big family dinner on Thursday. Why?_

 ** _Dean:_** _Well the lady and I were thinking about visiting our friend gimpy. Already set up to meet with Roman and his girl, maybe Cesaro. She planned on making her famous 7Up pound cake._

Hold up. Hold the phone. Rhea and Dean planned on visiting him? For the holidays? More specifically...Rhea? The girl who couldn't text back or call him back, who was actively ignoring him. She wanted to see him?!

Instead of feeling elated at the prospect of seeing said woman Seth felt himself seething. He was downright pissed.

She couldn't have actively sought him out? Let him know they were cool? Instead she had Dean….were they even cool? Shit were him and Dean even good?

Seth knew how he wanted to feel, could feel his heart pitter pattering at the thought of seeing his….friend, but his brain wouldn't allow him to be happy. This wasn't right. It was wrong.

This was fucked up.

What was going to happen? She was going to show up and all would be right with the world? Would they laugh and wave the whole incident off? Would they hug?

More importantly could he even face her anymore knowing he was the asshole who had feelings for his best friend's girl?

Yeah. Ok. He admitted it. There.

He cared about her. A lot. Wanted her with him, around him...under him.

 ** _Dean:_** _You there or did you fall asleep, Rollins? I thought you'd be happy about her famous cake._

Seth licked his lips trying to set his mind right, calm himself down. His current female companion had long been forgotten as he sat there. He thought he could scarcely make out the sound of running water in the background but could barely focus.

 ** _Seth_** _ **:** When? _ He simply texted. Not knowing or caring if Dean caught on or not but apparently he had and was one step ahead of him.

 ** _Dean:_** _Tuesday afternoon so we can spend all day Wednesday with ya before we meet up with the parents Thursday._

Fuck! Seth didn't know if he could do this, could handle seeing the both of them right now.

 ** _Seth:_** _I have rehab._

 ** _Dean:_** _Yeah I know that hop-along, you told me. We have a day and a half to hang during all of that._

 ** _Seth:_** _Fine. I'll text you the details of where I'm staying later._

 ** _Dean:_** _Alright._

Seth quickly set down his phone, blinking into space as finally the clattering in the kitchen could be recognized as dishes. The water stopped and footsteps followed.

"Well, I finished cleaning up everything. I'm just gonna grab Kevin and go," Leighla stated, avoiding eye contact with Seth as she walked around to meet up with the sleeping dog beside Seth's feet.

She was just bending down to grab at Kevin when Seth's hand shot out, gripping her wrist tight.

"Wait."

Leighla slowly lifted, turning to face Seth in confusion, only to be pulled towards him. His thumb traced small circles above her pulse and she gulped, wide eyed.

"Seth," She questioned.

"Stay," He demanded, watching her.

She swallowed hard and the two allowed a couple moments of silence to pass between them before both seemed to sense the same thing in the other and Leighla bent at the waist, their hands circling to clasp the others as her lips met Seth's in an passionate embrace.

* * *

Dean smirked as he dropped onto the couch pulling Rhea close by her waist, dropping a kiss onto her temple.

That was surprisingly easy despite how he still felt about everything. And it was beyond fun to take jabs at his best friend. It was the least he could do while far away from his good ol, buddy ol pal.

While things had _seemed_ better on Dean and Rhea's end, it didn't stop the wariness. More in depth talk left him curious and guarded and he wondered...he often wondered if he had fucked it all up by giving her something he really shouldn't have overhead.

He remembered the first time he came up on her phone conversation…

"So we're a-go on visiting the "ninja"," He stated with quotations and an eyeroll, watching as his girl worked on knitting something that was supposed to represent a blanket or a scarf, sweater? (surely not) but in actuality was a long piece of mismatched yarn.

"Uh...hell is that," He motioned to the monstrosity in her hand with a furrowed brow.

Rhea sighed and rolled her eyes, dropping the fabric down before her and let out a long groan.

"Dean," She whined. "It's supposed to be a blanket. Can't you see?"

"It's uneven," He mumbled, taking a sip of his beer, briefly eyeing her work before turning to watch the game on tv.

Rhea huffed. "Thanks, Dean." She dropped her knitting needles and hopped up to stomp into the kitchen.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow. The fuck?

"Babe," He started, hesitantly.

He watched for any signs of his girlfriend emerging from the kitchen but when she didn't return and he heard the sniffles he sighed slowly climbing to his feet.

"Darlin' I was just…"

Rhea spun on him quickly once he reached the doorway, capping her lemonade with a grimace.

"I know...it's stupid and I know. That.." She stopped, gesturing wildly towards the living room. "Project is a bust too. I can't even follow a simple pattern. Shit I can't even keep a damn plant alive! What the fuck am I doing? What am I doing, Dean?!"

Dean's eyes widened in confusion and he found himself backing up slightly from the brunette's outburst.

"Um…"

"Fuck it! Just fuck it! I'm tired and hungry and annoyed, mostly tired….can we go to bed now?"

All Dean could do was blink as he took in the tense posture of his girlfriend.

He was confused.

Yes, things had seemed to go back to the way they were from an outside perspective but inside the two of them were awkward and weird around each other.

Dean, hadn't fully forgiven her for making him feel insecure. No, not just her, Seth too...But he was trying!

Right now she seemed to be jumpy and irritable and this wasn't the first time in days, Seth's name surely not helping matters. Maybe it was guilt, maybe it was her really getting back into the swing of things after having nearly a week off of work, who knew, but he fucking hated it. They fucked, they cuddled but there was only so much time in between shows and her job…

He saw her narrow her eyes and he bit at his cheek in frustration.

Whatever this was it needed to go and it needed to go fast.

"Yeah, sure," He grunted, his mind already trying to come up with something to ease the weirdness.

Maybe she needed a massage or neck rub, he knew lots of people liked that shit. Some kneading to ease tension, whether it be physical or emotional. Hell, Rhea damn near had him purring after a long tour a time or two, or just the random moments when she felt like loving on him as they sat and watched a show, talked.

Yeah, maybe he'd do that.

He looked up to suggest she'd make it to the bed and get comfy because he had something planned but heard the bedroom door close.

Throwing his head back, Dean cursed at the heavens not sure what was going on and why.

This was all turning to shit.

Rhea huffed as she climbed into bed, not even bothering to strip out of her t-shirt and yoga pants, settling for huddling under the covers. She peeked her head out a moment later and growled.

She really didn't know where this attitude was coming from. She was trying to play it safe and be understanding, go back to how it was before, but hearing Seth's name earlier before Dean called and hearing him pick and tease at the guy really grated on her nerves.

It had been about a week since she last texted him and only days before when he stopped calling and messaging her.

She was thankful for the space yet…

Part of her felt happy to know that they'd be able to check on the guy and see how he was doing. A yearly ritual of thanksgiving dinner, four years strong now, she don't know how it happened...one invite from Dean to Seth in the first year of their relationship or whatever it was, taking off and the start of his and Seth's friendship, add Roman, and it hadn't died since, give or take a few people.

But while she was happy and thankful (even in her mind she realized the pun) that things seemed to be heading in the right track she was also very anxious.

Seth had tried to kiss her. His lips had been on hers, hers on his, whichever way you wanted to look at it...and he had said things. She could still remember his body relaxing against hers as his eyes drifted shut and his fingers softly digging into her hair…

She shook her head.

Yeah, anxious was a bit of an understatement actually.

She wasn't ready to deal. Didn't want to upset anyone but knew this needed to be hashed out and she needed to let Seth know beyond a shadow of a doubt that they couldn't, **wouldn't** happen.

She remembered him apologizing for trying to push her to admit feelings.

Feelings? There were no feelings. Seth was crazy. This was crazy.

She loved the guy to the moon and back. But only as a friend….

Ok! Enough!

Shaking her head, Rhea burrowed further under the covers and tried to calm her erratic emotions enough to settle down for the night. Dean entered moments later and all effort to keep calm was thrown out the window as she took in his unreadable expression.

He simply passed by and went to work at undressing, haphazardly throwing his clothes to the side, lifting the covers to slip into bed.

They stared at each other for a long while and he reached out, pulling her close against his body.

"Sorry about the stupid crack about your blanket," He grumbled.

Rhea shook her head. "No. It's not you, babe. It wasn't the blanket I'm just...I don't even know. Really tired like I said, just kinda wanting to call it tonight. Been a busy one today. You just got back home and I had work and I don't even know why I'm acting like this crazy person and I'm sorry."

She knew why she was acting like a crazy person but she doubted he wanted to go down that road right now. Hell, she didn't want to!

Dean sighed and pulled her closer, but waited as she turned last second then nuzzled his face in between her neck and shoulder breathing heavily on her for a moment.

"It's ok," He muttered.

Only it wasn't.

Rhea still felt uneasy about it all and he was confused and worried all over again.

Yes, he knew his remarks had been biting to Seth and honestly he could say with 100 percent certainty that this was a Thanksgiving tradition he'd rather skip out on. He didn't feel very thankful right now.

It was all supposed to be in fun. Why was it becoming complicated? Sex was sex or it used to be with him anyway. Then came Rhea, she snuck her way in with her ass and her tits and the sex and he just had to become domesticated, up and fall for her, want to give her everything and…

He felt her shift and place a quick kiss on his chin and his lips twitched in response before he closed his eyes.

"Let's just sleep ok?"

It was a moment later when Rhea answered back quietly, discouraged. He wouldn't have heard had he not been completely still and as calm as he could be under the circumstances.

"Ok."

The two soon fell asleep, "Love you's" floating between them unspoken, a weird occurrence, which would be surprising to most but unnerving to them.

Things were definitely not ok.


	12. Thanksgiving (Part One)

**All I have to say is buckle your seat belts folks, we're in for one hell of a bumpy ride. ;)**

* * *

It was cute the way his...the way Leighla ran about the house setting up decorations for later that day.

There weren't too many and it wasn't overly extravagant, it was just enough to be festive really.

Things like wooden baskets sat atop the three tables, varying in size and what it contained. There were colorful leaves, Styrofoam pumpkins or fruits, squashes. Some contained smells like cinnamon or vanilla. Flowers adorned at least one of them. Corn, some Indian and Pilgrim figurines and acorn type things sat in another upon the dining room table.

Seth couldn't be sure what was where exactly, all he could do was watch as the brunette darted back and forth, making sure everything was just right.

"You know," He spoke up. "You can relax for a bit Lei. Just sit. You're making me tired just watching you," He finished with a chuckle.

"Can't, have lots to do," She mumbled as she straightened the decorative table cloth and made sure the plates and utensils were placed perfectly.

Seth shook his head and continued to watch her for another moment or two before he threw on the puppy dog eyes. He gave off a small whine, making her stop in place, just as she was running back into the kitchen. He had even gathered the attention of a lightly dozing Kevin who perked up immediately and scrambled to jump onto Seth's lap.

If there was one thing he was good at making most women cave to it was the puppy dog eyes and pout...which apparently worked for his dog too.

"Seth," Leighla breathed, trying her hardest to avoid that look. "I...I can't."

He thrust out both arms, spreading them out wide, doing grabby hands and she let out a small: "Aww" before sighing and setting down the pans she was carrying to the kitchen.

"Fine," She relented. "But just for a bit. You know we are basically hosting this thing."

The two toned haired man grinned happily when Leighla dropped beside him and he could wrap her up into his arms. It was nice having someone this close again. While it wasn't exactly who he had pictured, he definitely couldn't ignore the warmth, comfort and familiarity of being with Leighla.

"It's only 8 in the morning, you've already threw in the turkey around 7. Can we just sit and relax for a moment? Bask in the peace and quiet before everything gets hectic?" _'Or goes to hell…'_

Leighla lie against him and he pulled her in tighter, placing a kiss atop her head.

"Just for a little while...but then I really need to get up and finish cleaning up."

"30 minutes," Seth promised, giving her shoulder a little shake.

* * *

 _May 1st, 2011_

" _And here we have the major part of our tour. It's definitely what most folks are dying to see upon coming here, where all the magic and action happens," Tour guy, Ken - no joke here, much to the amusement of Dean and Rhea - grinned as he slowly climbed the steps followed by the interested couple._

" _Sorry about this," The brunette apologized as she carefully followed the other up the steps._

 _Despite wearing sandals, this wasn't her area of expertise and knowing her penchant for tripping over thin air, she was being extra careful to make sure she didn't break anything or embarrass Dean. "Someone just had to see this part first, couldn't wait," She finished with an eye roll. It resulted in a pinch at her side before an arm wrapped around her from behind and Dean was standing behind her taking everything in._

 _Rhea tried not to sigh in happiness as she leaned back against him and dropped her head back, taking in his excited face._

 _When he had first invited her to see what was going to be his new work place, the brunette couldn't believe her ears or even her eyes when she saw how eager and hopeful Dean's face was as he sat there upon her bed, her hands clasped tightly in his. It wasn't often Dean wore his heart on his sleeve for her, let alone anyone but the shine in his eyes, his sweaty palms, let her know this was important to him, and honestly, who was she to turn the man down? She had always been interested in the on goings of the company she grew up watching as a kid and to see the development plant and her...boyfriend? Lover? Friend with Benefits? She really wasn't sure what to call Dean. They had a very physical and fun relationship but it wasn't like the two were labeling it and it was ok. Only four of five months into this and as hard as she tried to deny it, she was catching deep feelings for this man. At times she felt like he might be too but she didn't dare assume. Sides, it was just fun right? It's what he called it the first couple of times, gave her a desperate look - as the two were wrapped in each other...coming down from their highs...hanging, having a drink or two - letting her know with his eyes that he didn't want more, that it couldn't be more._

" _Quite alright! It's totally understandable actually. Most don't even make it past a room or two before they're foaming at the mouth to check out the ring. The wrestler's drug I suppose," He gave the two a wink and slid between the top ropes, followed by Dean, who immediately turned to lift Rhea over the very top with a grin. She was pulled into him by a hand on her backside as once again Dean took everything in._

 _"Can't believe I'm finally here," He muttered in awe and both Ken and Rhea gave him matching smiles making him redden a little. He hadn't even realized he had said that out loud._

 _He tried tapering down his excitement and shifted his eyes ringside. He saw a couple of guys doing stretches as they chatted. Another glance over and he caught sight of women leaning against the barricade, going over something on their phones,_

" _Well," Ken cut into the couple's exploration...well, Dean's actually. Rhea was having fun watching Dean watch everything. "Give it a go! Get a feel for everything. Bounce off the ropes, do a couple of falls. Some even venture up onto the turnbuckle and have a look out at the seats. Take it in," The young guide motioned around the ring and stepped back to give Dean room._

 _Dean looked down on Rhea's small form and she gave him an eyebrow wiggle already pulling away from him to let him do his thing._

 _"Have at it, Romeo."_

 _The ever changing blonde haired man rolled his eyes at the nickname, an inside joke between the two, and slowly moved to push off the ropes, starting a run. He threw in a couple of back bumps and some flips, capturing the eyes of the other superstars in the vicinity, making them wonder what all the ruckus was about._

 _The carefree smile on Dean's face was too much for Rhea, causing her to clap her hands together in glee once, but a look around and she quickly halted in clapping like a retarded seal at seeing Dean in his element._

" _Who's the dude," She heard a guy ask behind her as she stood ringside. She couldn't help but turn and catch eyes with a dual haired man who gave her a wink as his coworker questioned once more who the guy was._

 _The other man shrugged and Rhea couldn't help herself as she looked at the other wrestler beside the blonde and brown haired man. With the cheekiest smile and proudest voice she could muster she announced:_

" _Dean Ambrose, gentlemen. His name is, Dean Ambrose."_

Dean struggled to keep his eyes on the road as he looked between a restless Rhea and the long stretch of cement before him.

Things between the two hadn't exactly gotten better but they hadn't gotten worse. Rhea's mood had settled down and she was back to being ok...for the most part. The light bantering and teasing had returned and their phone calls hadn't been awkward or stilted when Dean had had to leave and finish off his work week before the holiday.

Only issue Dean had with this a-ok attitude was the fact that she was throwing herself into her garden even harder and she was still busying her hands with attempting to crochet little items, just because. When she wasn't doing any of that, the two actually found some quiet time to let the tv play before them, but half the time she passed out, snores leaving her open mouth. He didn't think there was a spot he hadn't found her dozing off in lately.

A sudden run over a rough spot in the road had them both jerking and her head lolled before she let out a whimper. It was another moment and Rhea lifted with a long groan, shifting to look over Dean's way, her eyes squinted from the light shining through the car.

"Time is it," She asked softly, stretching her arms sideways, accidentally tapping Dean against his arm. "Sorry," She mumbled, leaning over to kiss at his bicep even though her tap had barely registered.

A twitch of his lips and Dean allowed a small smile to creep it's way onto his face. He looked at the dashboard and noted the time.

"5 after 10."

She nodded and gave him a sleepy smile, reaching over to tangle her fingers with his unoccupied ones in his lap.

It was dumb but, little things like this he missed. It seemed they rarely had time to go back to their roots and remember what it was like being them. Rhea was a touchy feely person and well….he couldn't help but reciprocate, wanting to feel his girl nearby or against him any chance he got. It wasn't even the need to screw her brains out or be sexual with her - which he was actually missing, it had been about a week - it was the feeling of being adored and letting her know he cherished her just as much.

He loved the little things.

If she ever heard him say this she'd probably tease him mercilessly and he'd rather take a nosedive off a cliff than see the teasing grin and taunt as she poked at his side, never letting up on him being a sappy, happy, mush head. But then again...he did love seeing that grin, her eyes doing this adorable shine as her face brightened up with happiness, her own dimples threatening to pop out.

' _Hopeless sap…'_

Rhea took in her surroundings, blinking at the mostly empty fields.

"Can't say I missed this view," She joked, giving him a wink. While they had both been this way countless times, the vast open field left one fairly bored while traveling. Where were the landmarks, the houses?

"Oh look! There's some cows," Dean exclaimed in mock excitement, pointing out an open field where cattle grazed. They both gave each other a teasing grin.

"We better stop. Seth would have our butts he heard us talking about his precious home state."

"Yeah," Dean lightly chuckled.

They both watched the open road. As much as they joked it was good to be on the way to Seth's place rather than the hotel or suite he had planned on staying at during his rehab. A day or two to spend with family then he was back out, heading to Birmingham.

Just as quick as they were to enjoy a joke at the expense of their friend, which for sure would have him huffing and puffing jokingly back, the atmosphere turned awkward as boths' thoughts turned toward the other person.

Rhea sighed and dropped her head back on the headrest, trying to purge the nervous feeling she got each and every time she thought of what'd happen when they met up with everyone.

Surely things wouldn't be too bad right?

Right?

* * *

"Seth my man, how's it going," Roman inquired cheerfully as he led his girlfriend into his friend's house, both of them balancing a dish against their sides.

"Hey! It's going, it's going," Seth greeted, moving to balance his crutches underneath his armpits, reaching for a dish. "So glad you guys are here. Leighla is driving herself wild, wondering if she needs to drop by the store and pick up anything extra. What do we have here?" Seth eyed the plates in wonder as they were placed upon the dining room table.

"Not much," Roman chuckled sheepishly. "Baby girl and I decided to keep it simple this year. Didn't want to make something and have no one like it."

"Nonsense," Seth shook his head as he peered underneath the foil of one of the plates. "Sweet! You guys brought the famous spicy mac back!

The couple shared a laugh before Nia moved forward to show him the other dish, more like bowl. Seth's mouth nearly watered at that too. It was Nia's other awesome ass dish, homemade dressing.

"We're going to eat good tonight! Can't believe you guys made this before coming over, how did you?" Seth squinted his eyes questioningly.

"Got ourselves an awesome suite with a kitchenette for this trip. Figured we'd need it with everyone showing up this year, plus...well, didn't want to intrude on anything," Roman finished with a pointed look.

"Well, let me just…" Nia lifted to give Roman a peck before moving to the kitchen to see what else was needed.

"I'm hoping things don't get too uh...heated today. I'm cool. Not sure how they are but it's good on my side. I have Leighla and I'm happy now and yeah, it's good."

Roman studied his friend thoughtfully, blinking, as he watched him scratch at the back of his neck with a hand and look off towards the kitchen where soft murmurs floated out, reaching both guys' ears. From there he looked over towards the tv, barely glancing at the Thanksgiving parade taking place on the screen.

"I think there's a game coming on here in a bit.' Seth started to crutch his way towards his couch and Roman followed behind making sure his friend made it without trouble.

"Sounds great. Got any beers?"

' _Please allow this to go peacefully. Don't need anything to happen during this dinner. Just let us eat, enjoy hanging out together and not have any fighting…'_ He silently prayed.

* * *

Rhea nervously waited beside the car, purse and bag thrown over her shoulder while Dean scrambled about to grab his own bag, making his way over to stand beside her.

"You ok," He asked her curiously when he took note of her strained posture. "Look a little tense."

"Fine, I'm fine," Rhea lied, rubbing at her arms a bit over her rust orange colored slip jacket. Despite it being in the mid 70's and bright and sunny, the constant breeze left it cold, making most have to wrap in their winter's best already.

"Ok," Dean simply responded. Although he knew otherwise, he knew now was not the time to push. He reached for her hand and she gripped him tightly as the two made the trek up the driveway, quickly making it to the door.

It felt like an eternity before the door swung open and they were greeted by none other than Seth.

It was silent as the three stared each other down, the silence deafening.

Any other time Rhea and Dean would have just walked in like this was their home away from home, might grant the people inside a knock or two before making their entrance. But today, today everything was different, new.

Seth pulled at the side of his jeans with a finger as he looked between the two. He pulled back a moment later, giving them silent invitation to enter and turned his head to stare off towards the kitchen.

"Dean and Rhea are here!"

Was it just their imagination or did Seth's voice break on Rhea's name?

Turning once they set their bags down by the door, Rhea quickly shucked her upper layer of clothing leaving her in just her brown body con dress and she swore she could hear the intake of breath behind her as she hung up her jacket.

Dean raised an eyebrow at the man before him before blindly gripping at Rhea's waist, bringing her against his side. The brunette opened her mouth to speak but was quickly ushered into the living room to greet the others.

' _Great. Just great…'_ Seth thought.

Had it not been for Leighla slipping her hand into one of his own, the door would have met door frame with a vicious shove as he shook himself out of the rebuff he just got.

Leighla rubbed at the side of Seth's face, brushing his hair back before soft lips met his cheek and she was rubbing at the back of his head comfortingly.

"Everyone's here now," She murmured, kissing him again. "And almost time to eat. Did we get everything," She asked right before they heard an "Aww fuck!" exclaimed from the living room.

Dean rushed by, Rhea in tow, the two reaching for their jackets confusing the hell out of the couple by the door.

"How did we forget the fucking beer," Dean grumbled as he struggled to slip on his jacket in his haste. Rhea pouted and shook her head.

"Same way we forgot the ingredients to make the cake." Another pout and some more struggling with shoes - When did Ambrose kick off his shoes? - before Leighla and Seth were left shivering a bit from the chill that had entered from Dean and Rhea's quick retreat.

"Well um….I guess that answers my question," Leighla spoke up a moment later. "Shall we wait for them before finishing up or?"

Seth shook his head.

"Nah, they'll be alright. They only had drinks and a dessert covered. Let's just finish up the sides and get this don- I mean started," He quickly responded crutching his way off towards the kitchen.

* * *

A change of dessert and a ridiculous amount of beer purchased later, Dean and Rhea were back in record time, the place livened up with a football game. Laughter and talking, rowdiness from the guys (although Seth and Dean were scarcely talking to each) and even low playing music strumming in the background filled the air. The women scurried about in the kitchen, working on setting up serving plates and bowls for every dish as they quietly hummed or sang.

"Think we have enough veggies," Cesaro's girlfriend, Lyza asked as she lifted a huge bowl of corn in one hand.

Nia grinned. "Yeah...I think you got us covered big time," She teased the older woman as she too, lifted a dish, this one covered in slices of ham.

A red hue tinted Lyza's cheeks as she grabbed another bowl in her other hand and followed the other women out to the dining room. "I...I wasn't sure how much to bring," She mumbled softly.

"Hey, this is perfect," Rhea spoke up. "Plenty of goods for the rest of the day and leftovers for everyone!"

The other women smiled as they finished setting up the table.

"Now for the hungry wrasslers," Rhea joked.

"Get to the table now...dudes," Nia boomed out doing a funny impression of her man's voice.

"Did she just reference your whole table bit from that one Raw a couple years back," Dean asked after leaning in towards his brother to be heard over the other two.

Roman grinned and gave his friend a shrug. "Probably. Woman found it hilarious for some reason."

Dean shook his head with a smirk, walking around the long table to meet up with his girl. In a surprising move he pulled out her seat for her, earning an eyebrow raise.

"Just sit that pretty ass down and shut up."

"I said nothing," She murmured, taking her seat and once he took his she leaned over giving him a quick peck.

"Alright! Let's get this lunch slash dinner underway," Leighla exclaimed with an excited smile.

* * *

' _Stop looking at her, Seth. Stop...watching her. She looks even better than I remember. More of a shine...I dunno, she looks different, but in a good way. I missed her.'_

The dinner was going off great with hardly any issues, unless one would call the glares Dean sent Seth's way as Seth kept glancing Rhea's, ok. Seth sat turned toward Leighla, his arm over the back of her chair but his eyes elsewhere as he kept his eyes around Dean and Rhea's area. He made sure to give Cesaro and his girl a courteous glance but his eyes never strayed far from the other couple.

One look beside Rhea and his eyes clashed with Dean's which were full of barely restrained fury, his jaw ticking.

Seth felt his own ire rising.

"What do you think, Seth," Leighla cut into his thoughts. She looked oddly excited, her face alight with happiness. Seth, frowned a little trying to wrack his brain on what her and Roman's girl had been talking about moments ago. Even Roman was looking at him in question.

He blinked and squirmed uncomfortably before placing his chin over Leighla's shoulder. "Sorry," He gave her a cute pout. "Think the food's getting to me a bit...kind of sleepy. What was it we were talking about again?"

"You ok," Leighla asked her face a mask of worry. "The pain alright?"

"I'm fine," He reassured her with a small smile. "Now, what?"

Leighla took a deep breath and wiggled in her seat. "Well, Nia, Roman and I were actually talking about a couples vacation." Roman coughed. "Well, Nia and I anyway and it sounded good to me. Gives us a chance to relax and bond. Maybe we should invite everyone here. We all could use a break later on, even if it's just a day or two. We weren't talking now, obviously, but later next year? Of course the guys can't stay too long because of work, but us girls can stick together, you know, if our jobs permits."

A strained smile climbed it's way onto Seth's face.

Couple's vacation? Everyone here? Really?

Even more torture seeing the woman in front of him in nothing but…"Wait, what kind of-"

"What do you think," He heard Leighla asking someone excitedly and he followed her eyesight seeing her stare across the table. He glanced over just as Rhea looked up from pushing at her green bean casserole in surprise, her eyes darting between Leighla and Seth over and over. Leighla recounted everything to her and Dean and Seth's uneasiness grew.

' _Say no. I really don't think I can deal. Why do you keep looking at me and Leighla like that? What are you thinking? You jealous? Hurt? Happy?'_

"Doesn't sound too bad," She drawled out, her face taking on a smile. "Just name the time and place and I'll see what I can do. Babe?"

She turned towards Dean and he shrugged, taking a long swig of his drink, his eyes squarely trained on Seth's face.

"Sure, why not?"

Leighla was practically bouncing in her seat as she turned to ask the last couple their opinion.

Seth met Dean's stare and narrowed his eyes at the man's mouth moving a mile a minute. What the fuck was he saying? Whatever it was, he was sure it wasn't anything pleasant and he honestly wasn't sure he cared to know the more he thought about it.

Not like he had done anything. So he had glanced at Rhea a bit, so what? He was trying to keep up with all his guests! He had done nothing wrong!

Dean could take a chill pill. Stuff his face, drink some more of his drink and fuck off.

He watched Roman lean over and whisper something in Dean's ear and swore he could see Dean's body practically vibrating. He was sure a leg, maybe even both were bouncing, barely helping him refrain from hopping up and acting rash.

Dean gave Roman a curt nod and then he made out the words "smoke break" Rhea's way which had her huffing and rolling her eyes but ultimately nodding in the end.

"Stay out of trouble," Dean warned giving her a look before he pulled her into a hard kiss and then he was up and strolling out, Roman following after. He gave Seth a 'Sorry' and then they were outside, Kevin happily yapping behind them because...outside! Playmates!

' _You know what? No. Fuck this. These two showed up at_ ** _my_** _house, this is_ ** _my_** _place! Haven't said a word or made an effort to work this out, move past it. They're just sitting here, hanging out, being all around rude. Wasn't like I fucking stole her or even kissed her thoroughly like I have before. This is my fucking place! I'm hosting this shit! They could show a little common courtesy, the fuck!'_

Seth was ready to give Rhea a silent peace of mind but one look at her pale face as she slowly set her fork down and pushed back from the table quickly, had his eyes widening. She all but stumbled away with a small "Scuse me" and rushed down the hall, the bathroom door closing mere seconds later behind her.

"What happened" Lyza asked. "She ok?"

Nia looked on, frighteningly worried herself.

Seth wasn't even aware he was standing and gaping after Rhea till Leighla placed a hand over his tense arm. Everyone at the table was quiet, looking after Rhea's leave and he shot everyone an apologetic look, patted Leighla's hand softly before rushing off as quickly as he could, crutches and all to check on Rhea.

* * *

"Breathe man...you look like you're about to have a conniption fit any second. Take a drag, sip on that drink...there you go," Roman encouraged.

Dean let out a heavy breath, the cloud of smoke disappearing into the cold air quickly.

"Did you see him? His beady little eyes all over her? He was practically licking his chops at whatever fucking thoughts were running through his slimy traitorous mind about my woman…" Dean swiveled his head towards Roman quickly and Roman was sure he heard the crick. "Mine, Roman. **Mine!** "

"Ok.." Roman threw up a hand trying for a soothing, it's ok gesture, thinking over what he could do to diffuse this situation before it got worse. He took a gulp of his beer. "I get ya. I understand where you're coming from, your worry…" He paused before continuing on. "But he's just staring. He'd have to be pretty fucking dumb to even bother trying anything with you here." Another drag from Dean on his cigarette and Roman finished his drink playing with the bottle in his hand awkwardly after. "He's not dumb, Dean. This is Seth we're talking about. We know him and...well, he has Leighla now which-"

"Psh! Please," Dean barked, finishing up his cigarette, already reaching for another. "That's a fuckin cover so I don't kick his teeth down his goddamn throat." He placed his unlit cigarette in his mouth feeling around for his lighter. "God damn it! Where the fuck is that piece of shit," He yelled, patting at his jeans with shaky hands.

Roman checked around to make sure it hadn't fallen into the grass as he reached in his slacks for his own lighter. "You just had that thing minutes ago."

"Yeah, I know," Dean snapped. "Always fucking losing shit, cut your fucking grass Rollins! Oh wait...he can't," A spiteful chuckle left his mouth as Roman lit up his smoke for him. He took a long satisfying drag, holding it in, closing his eyes to savor it before slowly exhaling.

"You know, he's lucky I don't take out that other knee."

Roman simply let his friend speak his mind as they looked out at the different shades of reds and yellow lightened the sky, signaling the departure of daylight. A beat or two passed with Dean's ramblings and he glanced down at Kevin who happened to somehow stretch over both of their feet after handling his business and tiring himself out.

It was quiet for a moment as Dean sat and smoked and Roman gave him the silent support he needed, watching him, the dog snoring at his feet, everything really. He glanced back at the house, catching his lady's eye and held up a finger letting her know he'd be in shortly.

"Well I guess we should get back in," Dean gruffed.

"Yeah," Roman questioned. "You cool? You not gonna snap and jump over the table taking out Seth? Strangle him to death? Cause man...I really don't feel like cleaning up any bloody messes or spearing a cop or two to keep your punk asses out of trouble. One wrong move and a coroner just might be scratching their heads at how two members of the Shield died from a good ol' Turkey dinner."

Dean scoffed.

"You wish."

"Try me fool," Roman shot back.

He received an amused chuckle, which made him smile as Dean flicked his cigarette out into the grass knowing that would annoy Seth to no end.

"Lets go."

* * *

"Rhea," Seth tried, reaching up to knock on the door. He brought his hand down, only to bring it back up, fist poised inches away. "You ok in there?"

A low groan from the brunette as she toyed with the handle and then a flush and she barely got out, "Fine, Seth. Just…" She took in her appearance and cringed. "...fine."

"You sure? Because you don't sound it."

When he didn't receive a response he grabbed the door handle.

Another moment...

' _Fuck it.'_ "Hope you're decent. I'm coming in." A twist and he was greeted with a eerily smiling, Rhea. Her hair was a bit askew, dressed scrunched up a bit but looking otherwise ok.

"See? I'm…" She rocked on her feet a bit and he reached for her but then she swayed backwards, stomping behind herself to keep steady. She met Seth's worried browns, shaking her head.

"Not ok, definitely not ok!" She dropped back in front of the toilet her knees hitting the ground so hard Seth felt it in his own.

"What is…" The sound of her puking made him blanch. He looked around lost for a moment, his eyes landing on the open door and he quickly closed it before moving to stand beside her. He reached for her but paused and grit his teeth, shaking his head at his own stupidity. _'Help her you fucking idiot!'_ He hopped a bit, bringing his crutches down, setting them against the wall and reached for the top of the small woman's head, giving it a pat. _'Not helping…'_ He rolled his eyes and reached forward to grab at her loose curls bringing a side back and hopped a bit more to grab at the other side with his other hand.

"Tha...Thanks," She moaned just before another onslaught hit her. "I…I really don't think those green beans agreed with me," She joked as she pulled back to rest her head against the side of the vanity. "Or maybe it was the wine, tasted funky." She pulled a face and Seth couldn't help but laugh.

It was almost as if Rhea had forgotten who she was talking to because as soon as she looked up at his smiling features she straightened and struggled to climb to her feet. Seth tried reaching for her but she swatted at his advances grabbing at the toilet and the countertop.

She went to work on rinsing out her mouth with some water. "Still got those spares in the drawer?"

"Y-yeah." Seth uttered as he watched her dumbly, not sure what to do anymore.

She slid open the drawer, producing a new packaged toothbrush just like she remembered and tore it open, reaching for his toothpaste.

It wasn't until she was brushing her teeth and heard the click of Seth's crutches that she realized Seth was still still here, still staring...

"You can go," She mumbled around the brush and toothpaste.

Seth physically recoiled and looked as if he was gonna give her what she wanted, even doing as much as move around behind her before he stopped, looking into the mirror behind her, a defeated look on his face.

"Is it always gonna be like this," He whispered.

Rhea blinked, staring at him and felt the ice thawing but...but no, she couldn't. She spat in the sink and worked at her teeth some more, staring at Seth again.

"You know...it's been hell not being able to talk to you..or Dean. I still have Roman but he can only support me so much because he backs both me and Dean. I just..I haven't been able to share any new music with you or talk about what happened on one of our shows, ask you about your day, tell you about mine…"

Rhea stopped mid brushing and decided to close up shop, cleaning up her face and rinsing the brush, making sure everything was clean around her.

"You know I'm with Leighla now," He said matter of fact, expecting a response and as soon as Rhea cleaned up the toilet and around it, even straightening out the rug she looked over at him and gave him a scrutinizing look trying to knock that unwanted feeling of….anger? Annoyance? Whatever it was, away.

"Yeah, how'd that happen anyway? Last I thought...you weren't even interested in her." She pursed her lips. "The past was the past and all that."

Seth looked down at the floor, moving both crutches back and forth. "Things happen."

"Hmm."

He looked up and Rhea was studying him with that cute little head tilt she tended to do when deep in thought.

"You happy?"

"Y-yeah." His response didn't even sound convincing to himself as he took in her biting at a lip. He nodded to confirm his answer and whatever was on the forefront of Rhea's mind disappeared before it could leave her mouth. She tilted her head to the other side and shifted uncomfortably.

"You idiot," She threw out playfully.

Seth tried his best not to let the happy grin creep it's way onto his face.

"What? How?"

"You were always slow when it came to taking advice."

"Oh whatever, little bit," Seth gave in to the smile, letting a crutch fall as he reached out to tug Rhea into a one armed hug, snug against his body. The woman happily nuzzled into him with a hum, gripping at his back with a hand. She allowed her eyes to close and took in the familiar scent and feel of Seth, of hugging one of her closest friends again as Seth settled his chin atop her head, only to lay his cheek against it afterwards.

"I missed you," He breathed.

"Missed you too, Sethie poo," She said, a smile in her voice.

"Not that dumb nick-"

"Aww. Well isn't this fucking sweet," A menacing rasp cut through the peaceful moment. "I step out and already you got your paws all over her."

Both Rhea and Seth backed away from each other, looking over at the doorway to see an irate, red faced Dean, steam practically coming off of him in waves. His fist hung by his sides as his eyes darted between the two.

"Care to explain Seth? Rhea?" He snarled.

' _Oh shit.'_ Rhea thought as her eyes widened.

' _Of course.'_ Was the only thing that ran through Seth's mind as Dean stepped forward, kicking the door shut behind him.


	13. Are You True?

**So this kinda went longer that I wanted but I'm rolling with it. Been working on telling backstory for quite some time now and there's only more to come. But yeah these three are just...yeah...lol Thank you all for sticking with me and making me smile and blush and just all around being awesome. I love you all.**

* * *

Dean was seeing red. There was no doubt about that...

If the heavy breathing, clenching and unclenching of his fists, slightly shifty eyes and cinched jaw weren't indication, he didn't know what was.

He was far from ok, pretty much ready to tear the fucking roof off this place. But in between trying to calm himself down and wanting to just fucking jump the smarmy asshole in front of him, he couldn't help but go back...back to a time he tried to avoid. A time where he had felt the biggest betrayal from another he had loved with everything in him.

It was ridiculous really.

To most it would have been another love lost tale but to Dean, it was everything he needed but failed.

He just couldn't hold her…

Flashes of brown curls wrapping around fingers, rosy flushed cheeks, bright and lively green eyes...

" _So...once again, thanks for the lesson, Deano," The curly haired brunette, hovering over Dean, purred, dropping into his body. A thin layer of sweat coated the both of them causing the girl to part from Dean for a brief second, actually physically rolling off to get some air only to curl into him afterwards. Dean allowed a couple of his fingers to lightly trace at her back, leaving goosebumps in it's wake, making her shiver a little. She giggled in response and squeezed him tightly, staring up into his happily, sated face and bit at a lip._

" _Seriously...thank you. I know we didn't get any actual studying done this time but this.." She reached up tracing down his jawline with two fingers before gripping at his chin, lifting to drop a long and chaste kiss on his lips. "..this is everything. You're everything."_

 _Dean didn't know what to say, what he should say to that so simply opted for wrapping the girl up into his arms, holding her close, as close to his wildly beating heart as possible. He buried his face into her brown curls just as a deep, relaxed sigh passed through her lips. A kiss to his bare chest followed and they just lied there, the bliss of it all washing over them, words and declarations unneeded as they settled, just for a bit more...only a bit._

 _But like most things in Dean's life the happiness lasted all of five minutes before a loud racket disturbed their peace, startling the two. Their eyes met and he could already see the worried, anxious look on the female's face._

 _This night was ending too soon._

 _Honestly all his nights with her were never enough. Cut too short, too soon._

 _Dean tightened his grip on his love and her him, before the familiar scratchy slur met his ears, his mother calling out to him._

" _Dean! Dean where ya at boy? I'm home and thirsty!"_

 _The blonde sighed and pressed a kiss to the crown of the girl's hair before the two quickly worked on untangling from each other, hopping up to get dressed._

" _Dean," The woman growled. "Now!"_

' _Last thing she needs.' He thought, rolling his eyes. He was just pulling his jeans up over his hips when a perfectly manicured hand landed on his arm softly, pulling him from the dark road his thoughts were headed, thinking, worrying of what would happen if he kept her waiting or worse, if she saw his present company._

" _DEAN!"_

" _I'm comin! Comin! Shit," He finished the last word on a mutter. Green eyes studied him in worry and he shook his head, embarrassed beyond belief._

 _Almost all of their late evenings consisted of alone time with the occasional speckling of his mother, drunk off her ass. Once in her trashy recliner, tv blaring, bottle on her chest, another time she was in her room, snoring the house down._

 _There was one time, his girl, Marcie brought him home to pick up his work book, Dean all but ready to jet from the house before his mother decided to stop him from leaving. He was just seconds past the small kitchen when his mom slithered out, cigarette in hand._

" _And where do you think you're goin boy," She sneered at the blonde._

" _I stocked the fridge and got your beer ma," He informed, completely ignoring her questioning. He was itching to leave...get the pretty brunette up and out of this house before she saw and reported back to her cohorts about poor precious Deano's living condition and how horrible it was and how trashy everything was. "I'm gonna head on over to the library and get some-" His sentence trailed off as he noticed the curious glance his mother was casting over his shoulder._

' _Oh no...no.'_

" _Well, well...Who do we have here," She questioned, a saccharine grin on her cheeks. focus fully on the girl behind him. "Dean, who's your friend," She cooed, tipping her cigarette towards the doorway, her voice a vast contrast to the sickening grin on her face. Ashes fluttered down adding to the ugly muddy color of the carpet, carpet that he doubted saw better days._

" _No one," Dean hissed. "Classmate. Just gonna go do some studying is all."_

 _His mom had the audacity to scoff in his face, taking a long drag of her cigarette, eyeing him intently as she snatched up her bottle of liquor. "Since when do you study?"_

' _Since I've had to deal with your sorry ass' Dean's response sat on the tip of his tongue ready to explode from his mouth._

 _He knew better though. He'd get slapped upside his head and told he was a failure and a nuisance and she couldn't wait for him to leave._

' _Working on it mom, working on it.'_

" _Um...we'll be back in an hour or two. I got that chicken and gravy you liked from the deli and even got ya a chocolate cake...your favorite."_

 _Once again his mom's attention was diverted to the girl standing awkwardly on the trailer's steps._

" _You should invite your little friend in. I'm sure she'd like some food...mousy little thing isn't she? Cute but looks completely soft."_

 _Dean ignored his mom as he worked on slipping his forgotten jacket on from when he was in a rush to get to school and gave his mom a hard look._

" _Two hours at the most," He informed her only getting a wave in return and "yeah-yeah" before his mom was rounding the counter, making her way over to plop into her chair._

" _Tell your little friend if she ever needs to find a way to make a bit of extra cash…"_

 _Dean slammed the door on his mother, cutting off what was sure to be an inappropriate suggestion._

 _He really couldn't wait to get out of this park and out of this state._

* * *

" _Should I jump out the window," The brunette joked, bringing Dean out of his recollection of the past._

 _He gave her a half smirk and buttoned up his jeans. "Nah...she'll pass out soon enough."_

 _And probably about a minute or two later, loud snores drifted from the back room of the trailer._

 _Dean rolled his eyes. He hated when she was like this. She left to go "hanging" with some friends and got lost or either just didn't care and left Dean fending for himself for days on end, only to show up drunk or high out of her mind (yes she did that too) and demanded a chaser or some cigarettes. Nevermind the fact that Dean was underage, he better find it or suffer the consequences at her hands. He often wondered why his sister muttered left and right about a couple more years, couple more years and she'd be free…._

 _Yeah, thanks for leaving it all for him Lauren…_

 _They were on the steps outside, wrapped in each other's arms now. A soft kiss against one of her cheeks, a peck back then one to his neck and his jaw, his hand groped a butt cheek and squeezed._

" _You keep that up and you won't be leaving doll and we don't need that happening….You know your parents would have a fit…_ ** _he_** _would have a fit."_

 _The small brunette scoffed. "Psh. Let them." And she was kissing him again. Long and hard and deep, pouring everything into it._

 _If Dean would have really taken the time to think on it he would have realized this wasn't their usual send off, that something didn't quite measure up, that her actions almost seemed desperate...like she didn't want this to be the end or something._

 _But he didn't, and he was lost in her longing sighs and sinful lips, her tight embrace…_

" _See you at school on Monday?"_

" _Of course," He winked._

 _Little did he know that that would be the last time they'd have together. Months of hanging, tutoring, giving her her first drink only for her to grimace and push it his way, quiet romantic outings such as picnics in park, a drive through movie, skinny dipping underneath the waterfall at pleasant point...He was content to stay in their personal bubble, knowing how it'd look if they were seen together. Her dragging him to a movie or even a deader than dead carnival after one of his burger flipping shifts just because she pouted was all her doing. It was few and far between but they got out every now and then. Her eyes always took in their surroundings with fascination he thought...but she was watching, trying to make sure they weren't outed. She wanted both but she didn't want it all to blow up in her face._

 _Monday rolled around and no more of the secret glances, hand brushes, little love notes she left that had him groaning at the cheesiness yet grinning in happiness. Promises of forever and dreams of the future, what she wanted and it all included him. That she never felt this way before._

 _There was just nothing now._

 _She stopped showing up for her tutoring lessons. Hell, he was doing this shit in his free time because it kept his mind busy, kept the world at bay, surprisingly he was good at this. Go figure. But no word...no note. She all out ignored him and turned when he was in the same hallway._

 _He guessed he should have seen this coming. He wasn't so delusional as to think they'd last forever. She was better than him, deserved better. He came from trash and lived among it, the town embarrassment. No way did he ever truly believe they would fit together. They were like night and day but it didn't stop him from pulling her into that first hug, offering comforting words in his radical Dean way. Her teary smile took his breath away and her laugh…_

 _She was sweet and simply wanted to be happy. Between a douchey ex boyfriend who thought he could rule her after years of being her friend and parents who expected nothing but the best from their little girl she was floundering in her own way. When he first got assigned her, he thought it a joke nearly laughing in her face as he sat down, eyeing her cautiously. She admitted she didn't get this math thing as much as she thought and her being co captain of the cheer squad had him scratching at his head. Didn't they need good grades or some shit?_

 _Two months in and she was soaring...yet she still kept up their sessions._

 _He guessed you could say the rest was history._

 _That was until the fateful Monday, days before Spring break._

 _He was looking forward to seeing her more, holding her, telling her how he truly felt. Just thanking her for bringing a ray of sunshine in his shitty life no matter how lame that fucking sounded. He loved her. And she needed to know._

 _But in a way he guess the universe spared him the heartbreak...well fuck, the embarrassment of admitting he needed and wanted her, that she owned his heart when queen bee of all queen bees, head cheerleader, Veronica Cole invited him to her big Spring break bash._

 _Tons of overdone invitations and announcements, his personally delivered with a sly grin made him actually guffaw in the girl's face. "Marcie will be there," She leaned in whispering, her eyes alight with mischief._

 _And as pathetic as it was...he just had to see her. Make sure she was ok and happy._

 _One look at her and her ex pretty boy and Dean was out. He didn't need their expensive ass beers, the cheap stuff worked just fine and he kept the shit stocked up at the house. Maybe he'd even sneak a couple of shots of vodka in._

 _5 sheets to the wind and he was pleasantly numb to everything, or that's at least what he was telling himself. All he wanted to do was get undressed, rub one out to the happy times and sleep the night away. He had the whole weekend off and to himself, the world was gonna be his mother fuckin oyster…_

 _Until Veronica…_

 _Bitch queen extraordinaire showed up at his door, black robe draped over who knows the fuck what, a sneaky, scary grin that Dean tried shaking from his head quite a bit that night, and she was pushing in past his drunk as a skunk butt, dropping her robe beside the living room couch and climbing into his lap._

 _Her lips were too thin, her smell, wrong and she was all long limbs and stupid blonde hair. Rough and cold, too eager. Practically bouncing on his lap over his gym shorts, her barely there thong still on._

" _Off," Dean slurred, pushing at her as gently as he could but she still stumbled and came for him again._

" _It's ok, Dean. I'll make it better. Poor boys are my thing. I'll show you the time of your life."_

" _The fuck you talking about," Dean grimaced, head lolling back to stare into her face, squinty eyed. Did she actually say that shit? Poor boys? Was she fucking drunk too?_

 _Her smile was all wrong. All sinister and cat got the canary._

 _Well she didn't have his dick in a vice grip. His cock belonged to one person and one person only._

 _And she didn't want him anymore. She'd rather be with an emotionally stunted bastard than him._

 _He would have given her the world._

 _Veronica huffed after another failed attempt at rousing Dean into action._

" _Why isn't this working? What's wrong with you? Do you have problems with getting it up or..." Her sentence trailed off and he had had enough of seeing her face._

 _He was just going to let her gather her junk and see her own self out without a word when her conniving voice cut through his foggy brain._

" _Oh honey...She was just using you. You were a means to an end. A fun guilty pleasure, a summer fling if you will, only without the summer. Did you really think she'd stay with you forever?"_

" _Fuck off," Dean grunted, waving a hand. He turned to leave again but this time she was behind him, robe back in place._

 _Shit! How did she move that fast?_

" _I mean honestly. She only went after you when she knew I held a special interest in you. Her and Alan were meant to be...they have been dating for years now. What makes you think you can measure up? Huh? He knows her. You.." She laughed. "You were just a pity fuck. Poor little trailor trash boy. What could you offer her? Maybe she could get some good rough and tumble and compare sex notes with…"_

 _Dean was on her quick, actually scaring a startled yelp out of the blonde, his face dangerously close to her own. "Get. Out."_

" _Oh, but you know it's true." She went for a kiss only to get pushed back roughly by a shoulder._

" _Not on your life sweetheart."_

 _Her eyes flashed dangerously._

" _No. Not on yours. You think you're big and bad. I got news for you buddy. I'm the baddest bitch this side of Ohio. Everyone wants to be me...be with me."_

' _What is this chick's issue?' Dean thought. 'What did I do to deserve this now? I hardly know her.'_

" _You wanna know what happened," She continued as if his silence didn't phase her._

 _He had had enough. A wave of his hand and he was stalking off to his room._

" _I told Alan he was going to lose her! That she'd be a perfect little housewife later as I bounced all over his cock...That things only went downhill after all of this for people like him. But people like me? We always end up on top. I was raised to be better, stronger...powerful!" Her eyes took on a dark look and he backed up a bit. "He went to her parents you know."_

 _He dropped on his bed moments later, draping an arm over his eyes. "Enough," He groaned. "Why are you here?"_

" _She tried to defy me! So I got her in trouble! I'm the one who rules this school! The one who gets it all first. She knew...she knew I wanted you!"_

 _Dean's arm dropped at that and he propped up on an elbow. "I don't even know you."_

" _Oh but you would have...could have, but bitch has been after everything. My mother warned me about girls like her. Taking over when you're down and out for a bit. I get injured and she's there to take my spot?! Uh-uh. She heard me talking about how I'd love to take you on a test run...see if you could give it to me better than any of these boring squares that hang around us. Guys like you see things...know things. I need that excitement...Lord knows later on I'll be stuck in a stuffy marriage to a bore."_

 _Dean settled into his earlier position, shaking his head._

 _Honestly. What had he done to be brought into this? What?_

" _Please...leave," He tried one last time._

" _Alan went to her parents. Let them know about your mom's…...extra unique...interests and activities."_

 _Dean winced._

" _Safe to say they don't want their little girl around bad influences and someone below...her stature."_

 _Dean didn't even have to look at her to hear the disgust in her voice. It wasn't new. Everyone around him felt it. Hell he even felt it._

" _She's pretty much hitched for life and if she thinks of relapsing, well...you won't see her around town again I'm sure."_

' _Shit.' Dean thought. 'A goodbye would have been nice. A "I don't want to see you anymore, Dean" or even the famous "You're beneath me" everyone seemed to throw out. But nothing._

 _Silence and that was the last thing he'd remember up until he dropped out, burying himself into his old love._

 _And honestly…_

 _Wasn't that all he needed?_

"Dean! Dean stop! He can't breathe! Stop," Rhea yelled as she desperately pulled at Dean's strained arm, smacked at it, basically everything she could to get him to let up on his grip around Seth's neck.

His wild eyes locked on hers as he kept his grip and the brunette found herself shuddering. "You gonna leave me, Marce? You think I don't deserve a goodbye...an explanation?!"

Rhea blanched, her mouth dropping open in shock.

Marce? Was he talking about…

Taking a deep breath Rhea's hold on Dean loosened a bit and she tried for a calm look.

"Baby...Dean," She tried hesitantly. "It's me...Rhea. Ma..Marcie isn't here. I'm here, I love you and there is no way in hell I am leaving you."

She looked towards the doorway when she noticed movement out the side of her eyes and saw Roman taking up the bulk of the doorway, posture tense, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

"Et...et oh," Seth managed as he wriggled about, gripping at Dean's wrists, pushing and pulling, trying to pry himself free.

"Dean please," Rhea pleaded. "Please?"

"Is this it?! You finally had enough of me? You ready to drop me for someone else?!" The anger in his eyes was downright scary and Rhea wanted to run but she knew she couldn't.

"No! N-no...baby. You have me. There is nothing pulling me away, I'm with you, forever. I have told you this and I mean it. Forever."

"Bullshit," Dean spat. His grip loosened just a fraction on Seth and Roman was quick to rush in and tug Dean back, stepping behind Rhea, immediately checking on Seth as he eyed Dean sporadically, just in case.

He winced taking note of Seth's jaw and eye. "Shit. Got you good didn't he?"

Seth glared at Dean but said nothing as he coughed and rubbed at his reddened skin. He hadn't even been able to register much except for Dean's hands around his neck after seeing stars.

Before any of them knew it Leigha blew in, dropping to check on and gather Seth.

"My god! You ok? What is going on?" She looked to Dean, then Rhea, finally focusing on Seth and Seth narrowed his eyes on Dean making a wave toward him.

"Ask him."

But Dean made no move to acknowledge anyone else but the woman he was talking to, his eyes solely trained on hers.

"Tell me you don't," Dean whispered, his voice desperate as he struggled to catch his breath. He blinked in shock after taking in Seth's appearance but couldn't help but feel proud of the nice shiner he was soon to be sporting and his jaw didn't look any better, a trickle of blood decorating the corner of his lip.

' _I'll do it again too if he refrains from keeping everything off of her.'_

"Tell you I don't what," Rhea asked just as quietly as Dean, backing up once Leighla had Seth up and already heading towards the door.

"That you don't...have feelings for...for him," Dean stuttered, wildly motioning towards Seth's back. The two paused and Rhea swore she could hear Leighla sigh. Roman scratched at his neck awkwardly, his face talking on a pained looked and he turned to make his own leave.

Not his business. Seth was moving on, Dean seemed to be sane, for now. It was time he took his own leave after the departing couple, only they weren't leaving…

Rhea looked positively taken back, actually physically recoiling in surprise. "Dean…" She breathed. "I don't."

"Don't what," Dean pushed.

He wanted her to say it, needed her to.

He watched as she curled her hands into loose fists by her side, inhaling deeply, exhaling slowly.

"I don't have feelings for Seth," She admitted shakily.

Right. She was never a good liar.

"Ok. Good luck with that."

He pulled away and moved to walk around the brunette but she latched onto his arm desperately.

"Dean please…Dean, don't," She exclaimed as he made it out into the hall. "Just stop! Please?!"

He did stop but he didn't bother looking at her, his eyes on the ground. "Enough. I need some air."

He walked off leaving Rhea upset and bewildered on what to do.

* * *

It was safe to say after the big blow up the atmosphere in the house was one of extreme awkwardness.

Seth and Leighla were balled up on the couch, the latter tending to his face as Seth sat seething. Dean stalked passed, slamming the door in his haste to get out of the house and this stuffy environment and Rhea slowly trudged her way out of the back to stand in the hallway, arms wrapped around herself as she watched helplessly.

Roman tried his best to explain the situation without airing out everyone's business but after many failed attempts, scowled and ended up downing a beer or two and begging his girl to leave silently. Cesaro and Lyza weren't sure what to do. They wanted to stay and help their friends but once Dean left and Seth and Leighla had shut everyone out, they knew they had overstayed their welcome.

Rhea drug herself into the dining room moments later and gave the two couples a quiet sorry, asking if they wanted any desserts to go. It was a silent send off but everyone knew dinner was over.

She didn't wait for answers, deciding everyone was getting a little of everything and worked at filling up containers and piling up plates. Lyza and Nia walked in silently helping her, giving everything to the men to take out to their rentals after it was all ready to go.

It wasn't until she started running water, watching the bubbles pile high that the two gave each other a worried glance and asked if she was going to be alright.

With a sigh, Rhea slapped at the handle, turning off the water and turned to the two women. "I...I honestly don't know." She wasn't aware of the tears until she felt herself wrapped in a tight embrace by first Nia and Lyza.

"If you ever need to talk…" Nia offered, giving the woman a sympathetic look, ducking to try and meet the other woman's eyes. "Both of us are here," She looked to the other woman who quickly nodded. And then again, hugs were exchanged and the two made their leave, thanking Leighla and Seth and telling everyone they'd catch up later.

It was deadly silent in the other room as Rhea clattered around in the kitchen, putting away leftovers, setting dishes and utensils, pots and pans, where they needed to be...anything to keep herself busy and try not to think of Dean getting into trouble or him leaving her. Or even about the other two being mad...Roman promised her he'd keep trying for Dean, that he was only minutes away, all before he wrapped her up in a big bear hug, making her break down again.

She honestly felt like the tears would never stop.

Finally an hour and some change later, making it a total of two and some, Dean made his entrance into the house. He took one look around and moved to the kitchen to grab something to snack on.

A cupcake and water and he dropped into a dining room chair, propping his feet up, leaving the other three perplexed by his behavior.

Rhea moved from her spot buried into the corner of the couch and made her way over to sit by him, watching him warily.

"Dean," She spoke softly.

"You know, I figured it's fine. It's all fine. If I'm not enough then that's too damn bad. Your loss, you're missing out and I ultimately deserved better. Whatever." He pulled at the cupcake wrapper, squeezing it between his fingers, rolling it and Rhea just watched him.

"I can't make you stay," He continued. "If you want to be with...with Rollins then-"

"I don't," Rhea cut in. "I want you! Do I have feelings for Seth, I guess...but Dean I'm with you, I'm in love with you. Have I done anything to show I wanted otherwise?"

"You came down when I didn't want you to. I didn't feel comfortable with you two being alone but…" He shook his head.

"I...I was helping out a friend. Your friend, our friend. Seth is our best friend...I...I didn't mean..I didn't mean to hurt you Dean."

"But you did. You're mine and you did."

"I'm so sorry, Dean. Just tell me what to do now, please tell me how to fix this. I..I can't lose you," She finished on a whisper.

It was silent for a moment as Dean shook his head some more.

It was all too much, he couldn't do this right now. He didn't want to lose her but…

A voice broke the silence.

"Why do you do that? Why do you treat her like your personal property? She's not a piece of meat, Dean. She's not a belonging."

"Seth if you know what's good for you…" Dean growled, swiveling in his seat.

"You'll what," Seth moved forward, shooting Dean a glare. "You'll **_try_** hitting me again? Try strangling me to death?! That first time caught me off guard...don't expect me to sit back this time around. I am ready to go!"

' _Oh god please stop!'_ Rhea silently begged not finding it in her to stop the men's bickering. _'I didn't ask for this! Any of this!'_

Dean's eyes flashed and before anyone could react his chair crashed to the floor and he was seconds away from tearing Seth a new one.

This time he was going for those fucking knees of his.

He would have gotten him...had been so close, but a returning Leighla was quick to rush forward, arms outstretched, ready to stop the oncoming fight. Dean nearly collided with the small woman but she backed up closer to Seth and he stumbled but stopped short.

"Stop! Would you two just fucking stop! This is ridiculous!"

Rhea was in the living room now, working at trying to grab Dean but he simply shrugged her off.

"You know. It took me a moment. I was trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong, what was going on that had Seth and Dean angry. What would make these two **_best friends_** turn around and fight like this. It just baffled me. This made no sense. I mean it's not like Seth's even at work right now." Seth cringed at that. "I knew it couldn't be work related, it sure wasn't anything else. But then I realized.." Leighla's attention turned to Rhea. "It's you. You did this. You're the one to blame."

"Wait just a minute Leigh," Seth cut in, struggling to stand.

"No," Leighla shot back. "It's the truth. Stop. I know you're in love with her." Seth's mouth snapped shut at that and she nodded as if to confirm her suspicions.

"You're in love with her and she's with Dean and oh god," She laughed humorlessly. "I get why you jumped into something with me so quickly now. You're trying to move on."

"Leighla wait…" It was all Seth had. She sat and waited, yearned for a denial but nothing.

"It's you," She shifted to Rhea, making her way over to stand directly in front of her. "You caused this. You made these two fight and possibly fall apart. Lead Seth on...you know I joked, said he had a crush on you but I never thought…" She stopped, her lips trembling, eyes watering. "At one point it had been me. I was his world. God! How dumb I am now."

"Leighla, I'm-"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say you're sorry. You knew...deep. down. you. knew," She punctuated each word with pokes to the shorter girl's chest. "No committed person makes a trip to take care of a friend while her boyfriend sits at home or is at work..a committed person just doesn't.." Leighla shook her head. "You knew deep down. You knew and you lead him on and upset your boyfriend in the process. I think deep down you feel as much for Seth as he does for you. God this is like some horrible drama filled soap opera..this is unbelievable!" The brunette threw up her hands and swiveled, turning towards the hallway. "I'm done. I'm tired. You did this Rhea. You lead Seth on, didn't even try turning him down...let him think he had a chance and Dean…You deserve better, more."

She was out of the room quickly and Rhea couldn't help but gape behind her exit, her eyes already welling up again. _'Oh god. What have I done?'_

Rhea turned to look at the two by the couch and with one look at Dean head bowed, his eyes on the floor and Seth's anywhere but at the others, she truly felt Leighla was right.

This was all her fault. She had caused all this mess.

She was to blame.


End file.
